


Rise of the Slayer

by MillieMae



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, McShep - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 46,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillieMae/pseuds/MillieMae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in an AU where there have been multiple Slayers for many years. Isolated from the rest of the world by a paranoid Council the Slayers are still dying, many not even surviving their training. Then one is sent to Atlantis to fight the Wraith and things begin to change, for her and the members of the expedition. But there's a long way to go and many questions to be answered, at the top of the list: who's gonna teach her about the 's' word, and who knew Dr McKay had a soft side? And, maybe more importantly, is it really a good idea to encourage a young woman with superpowers to rebel against her superiors?</p>
<p>The Slayer is an OFC (no Buffy!) but there will be other canon characters introduced to the story as it continues. If you like accuracy look away! I have played with storylines and character placing. Cameron Mitchell is the leader of the Atlantis Expedition, Dean Winchester is John's 2IC, Sam Winchester is a lawyer etc, etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

“What is football?”

They blinked at her. “You’re kidding me right?”

“This is something I should know about?”

“You grew up on Earth didn’t you?”

“Yes”

“And you’ve never heard of football?”

“No” 

Colonel Sheppard and Colonel Mitchell exchanged looks. “Um, it’s a sport”

“A sport?”

“Yes, you know like uh, basketball, baseball..”

“I do not know of these things either”

“Jesus, they keep you in a cave or something?”

She looked puzzled. “No, I had an apartment in the castle”

“Of course you did”

“You seem disappointed that I don’t know these things. Are they necessary for my work out here?”

“Well no, not exactly. I just can’t believe you’ve never heard of them. Never seen them on TV?”

“TV’s were not permitted”

“Ah, well that explains a lot”

“It does?”

“So you’ve never watched TV, seen a movie, listened to the radio?”

“No”

“What the hell do you do there?”

“Study, train, work through my chores, meditate”

“That’s it?”

“I find my days to be full” She tilted her head. “What do you do?”

They shifted slightly. Dr McKay let out a snort. “You probably don’t want to know”

“Hey!”

“Why?”

Sheppard glared at McKay. “Why don’t you share what you fill your days with Dr McKay?”

The scientist looked up from his tablet. “Very well. When I’m not off-world being shot at or taken prisoner..” His team leader rolled his eyes. “…I am in my lab, ensuring the city continues to provide us with hot water, lighting and doesn’t explode”

“This provides you with relaxation also?”

He smiled at their newest resident. Everyone else had been surprised at their growing friendship but he liked her, she was refreshingly honest and eager to learn, and he was enjoying watching her drive the other men on base a little insane. “If I have time I like to read, or watch a movie. And this evening I have a date”

Sheppard’s brows rose. “You do?”

“Why does that seem surprising to you Colonel?”

“Hey, not surprised. You just hadn’t mentioned it before”

“We don’t have to share everything”

“This date, you refer to the fruit?”

This time Rodney joined the other two in gaping at her slightly. 

She smiled slightly back at him. “It brings you pleasure, relaxation? How?”

“Uh..”

“You eat it?”

Colonel Mitchell muttered “Jesus” under his breath and pulled his chair into the table a little closer.

Rodney smirked at him then turned to her. “You’ve never been on a date?”

Her brow furrowed. “Why would I want to be ‘on’ a date?”

He waved his hand in the air. “Not the fruit, a date with another person. You know going for dinner, a movie?”

“Movies were not permitted. I ate dinner with the rest of the girls”

“Right, um, not like that. It’s just with one other person”

“We ate together last night”

“That was different”

“Why?”

“Because we’re friends”

“And you do not wish to be friends with your date this evening?”

Colonel Sheppard rolled his eyes. “This is getting ridiculous. A date is time spent with someone else who you want to be more than friends with”

“So Rodney’s time with his ‘date’ later will be spent differently than our dinner last night?”

“If he’s lucky”

“Cut it out Sheppard”

“And what would he be doing differently that would make them more than friends?”

“You’re up Mitchell”

Colonel Mitchell fought the urge to flip him off, he didn’t want to have to explain that as well. 

“Will it last longer?”

He took a sip of his coffee to try to buy some time. “Um, when you say you’ve never dated, I mean, no one ever, you haven’t spent time with someone else as..” He rolled his eyes at himself. “..more than friends?”

“No”

“No?”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, this is upsetting to you also? As much as my ignorance of football?”

“What? Uh no, it’s just a little hard to um, believe”

“Why?”

Rodney sorted again. “I think we should talk about this later, without these two morons fumbling about”

“Hey!”

“Do you not have your date later? And I wish to know why Colonel Mitchell believes I should have had a date?” 

He opened his mouth then narrowed his gaze. “Are you playing us?”

“Playing you?”

“You know, winding us up”

“You are broken?”

“You’re the most frustrating person to talk to you know that?”

“I’m sorry”

“Shut up Mitchell” Sheppard grinned at her. “What he’s trying to get at, and failing miserably, is that its hard to believe you haven’t been asked out, a lot. No men ever try to get you to go to dinner with them? Catch a movie, a game?”

“Oh, yes but it is not permitted. My days are to be filled with…”

“Yeah, we know. Chores, meditation, etc, etc”

Rodney looked at her suddenly, brows raising. “So, no men?”

“No”

“Ever?”

“No”

“Shit”

She looked thoughtful. “Ah, you are referring to sex?”

Sheppard choked on his coffee.

“I did not know you were planning on having a child Rodney”

“What?! No, no I’m not”

“But is that not the purpose of it?”

Colonel Mitchell laid his head on the table. “Oh God”

“Why is Mitchell having a breakdown in the mess?” Major Winchester sat down and unrolled his cutlery.

“We were discussing Rodney’s plans to have sex”

He stared at her. “Uh, what?”

“Can we please not talk about this?”

Winchester grinned. “Oh no, please go on”

Rodney glared at him.

“It appears that a date is meant to end in sex, however Rodney does not wish to have a child. I was merely wondering for what other purpose he would wish for the act to be performed”

He looked at his CO. “She’s joking right?”

“Apparently not” Sheppard mopped up the last of his drink with a napkin. ”It seems the Council have quite strict uh, rules”

“Oh. So no uh..” He waved his fork in the air.

“Yep”

“Huh, shit” He raised a brow at her. “So none of you are allowed to um, date?”

“No”

He smiled at her. “As much as I’d enjoy explaining this one to you you’re probably better off talking to Teyla”

“Why?”

“Because you’re both women”

“Do women date other women too?”

“Well done Winchester”

He rolled his eyes. “Yes”

“And men date other men?”

“Sometimes”

“But there would be no sex?”

“Oh God”

“I am concerned for Colonel Mitchell”

“Yeah, so are we”

Mitchell raised his head and glared at Rodney. “This is your fault”

“Why?!”

“You started it”

“Did not”

“Did too. We were only talking about football then you had to go and bring up your date”

“Discussing sex makes you uncomfortable?”

He gaped at her. “What, no..its just…shit”

“This is something you should work on Colonel Mitchell, we should never perform an action that we cannot talk freely about. It can cause problems”

The Major grinned at her. “Exactly”

“Violet?”

She tilted her head up. “Yes Ronon?”

“We are to spar?”

“Oh yes, of course. I’m sorry” She stood. “Thank you for an informative lunch”

“Oh you’re welcome” mumbled Mitchell.

They watched her sway through the tables behind the Satedan, several marines tipping their chairs to get a better look. Rodney snorted. “You’re all pathetic”

Mitchell finally allowed himself to flip him off. “I didn’t see you jumping in with an explanation Dr Genius”

“She’s not stupid Mitchell, those assholes just keep them so isolated from everything else none of them have any concept of the real world”

“They teach them to kill monsters McKay, I don’t think any of them are exactly naive”

“Oh no, they make sure they’re all up to speed on the evil in the world, how to kill this, how to track that but they don’t get taught anything else. Do you know before she came here she’d never had chocolate?”

Sheppard's brows rose. “Really?”

“Really, no sweets, no ice cream, no coffee, no alcohol, no TV, no books, no boys, no shopping, no ‘whatever else women like to indulge in’. They’re raised as soldiers and then one day some creepy evil thing kills them and thats it”

“So, if they’re so strict why did they let her come out here, alone?”

Rodney shrugged. “Don’t know. Think O’Neill pulled some strings. The Council are very interested in what we’re doing here”

“Think she’s gathering intel for them?”

“If she is she’s got the black ops of a God”

“She’s a Slayer Rodney, I think thats part of the package”

He glared at his friend. “She’s not just a Slayer John. And she took that bullet for Stackhouse a few weeks ago without even blinking, not something that a person who’s quietly betraying you does”

“Don’t twist things McKay, you know what I mean”

“No, I really don’t” Rodney stood. “Now, I’m going for a shower and to attempt to erase the last few minutes of conversation from my mind before my date later”

Dean smirked at him. “Think you’d make a good Dad McKay”

“Bite me Dean”

“Only if you date me first”

 

Ronon grunted as he landed on his back on the mat and the air was forced from his lungs. He held a hand up. Smiling at him she wandered over and offered him a hand.

“In a minute Slayer”

Violet frowned. “I hurt you?”

“That is the point”

“The point is to improve your skills”

“And I shall know not to fall for that feint again”

She grinned and sat beside him. “Ronon, has the concept of dating been explained to you since your arrival?”

He raised a brow and pushed himself into a sitting position. “Yes, we had a similar ritual on Sateda. Although here it appears to be a little more complicated”

“Why?”

He shrugged. “Amongst my people it was expected for you to make your intentions clear. Whether you wished for only sex, or whether it was to lead to a greater commitment”

“They lie to each other?”

“Sometimes. They also seem to have a standard timing procedure, as to when to expect sex, how long between time spent with one another…it is quite a long list of unwritten rules”

She sighed. “That sounds very complicated”

“I believe so. You have an interest in the city?”

“No, but they seemed to be surprised when I explained that I had no experience of this dating, that I had not had sex. Do you know why this is?”

He smiled gently at her, something that would have probably made Sheppard spit his coffee out again if he could see it. “They are surprised because you are very beautiful Little One, to them it seems impossible that a man would not have wished to have taken you to his bed. And you are some years past the age where it is acceptable to indulge in the act”

“I have always believed I would not have sex, it was taught to us that it was for the purpose of creating life only and Slayer’s must not have children. But now I learn it is not only performed for this, why?”

“Sex can also bring great pleasure”

Her brows rose. “It can?”

“Yes. And there are ways to prevent the creation of life so they are free to experience this pleasure as much as they wish”

“Oh” She tilted her head. “They seemed reluctant to explain this to me”

Ronon rolled his eyes, an interesting sight. “They do not see it as we do. To them speaking about it with you crosses a line, especially now they know you have yet to experience it”

Violet sighed and played with a strand of hair. “I made them uncomfortable?”

He grinned. “Yes”

“It is not funny Ronon”

“Yes it is, they need to be made to feel uncomfortable sometimes” He tilted her head gently. “Speak with Teyla about this also Little One. There will be things she can help you with that I cannot”

She nodded and chewed her lip briefly. “Thank you Ronon, I will. There appears to be more than Wraith that I am to concern myself with before I return”

He growled quietly. “You are not returning there”

“It is my home”

“It was your prison. You will understand that soon, when you have lived among us for a little longer”

 

Her door chimed and slid open. Teyla smiled. “Violet, it is good to see you, please, come in”

“Thank you Teyla. Are you well?”

The Athosian sighed. “My sickness seems to be easing for which I am grateful. John was most displeased about his footwear”

“Oh yes” The Slayer tilted her head. “His last pair of uh, converse?”

“I believe that was what he called them. I have asked McKay to order him a pair, they should arrive on the next Daedalus run”

“I am sure he will be very pleased” 

“I hope so” She gestured to the cushions on the floor. “May I make you some tea?”

“Let me do it Tey, you rest. Which one eases your stomach?”

“Thank you Violet, the pot on the far right”

The Slayer nodded and busied herself with the preparations whilst the other woman gracefully sank down to the floor. “You said there was something you wished to discuss with me?”

“Yes, I hope you don’t mind, but Ronon said you would be open to it and you would be able to help me”

“I am curious” She smiled at her friend and took her tea. “Thank you”

“You are welcome” Violet took a seat opposite her. “I spent my lunch with Rodney, and Colonels Sheppard and Mitchell. A discussion began about Rodney’s date this evening..”

“Ah”

“Um, I believe my questions made them a little uncomfortable and whilst Ronon was happy to explain to me all he knew about this ritual he said that you would be able to better enlighten me, being also a woman”

“Of course, and what aspect is it of this ritual that you do not understand?”

“Basically? All of it”

Teyla chuckled quietly. “I’ll admit that I still sometimes struggle to keep up with the romantic comings and goings of the city’s residents. It appears to be a hugely complex, and often frustrating, game. However, I have witnessed several relationships blossom in my time here so I am assured that when played correctly this game can have a mutual benefit”

“They see it as a game?”

“Until they fall in love, and then it can become very serious. Especially in a setting such as this”

Violet nodded. “Some play to achieve sex, others relationships?”

“As far as I can tell, yes”

“Do women also wish for sex only?”

“Some”

“And this is because it is pleasurable?”

“It can be. But it must be with someone who understands your body, how it works. And someone who is trustworthy, respectful”

“How can someone understand my body if I do not? I was not even aware sex could bring pleasure until today”

“Most people here have indulged in sex for many years, with different partners, they have become skilled at giving pleasure”

“But you would not know this until you were with them?”

“I am afraid not. Unless you wish to speak with the other women on base, they are always willing to share information on who is ‘good’, who is respectful”

“They look after one another?”

“Your military is still a very predominately male organisation, I believe the women find it to their advantage to ‘stick together’, help each other”

“But I am not military, and the women here do not seem to wish to speak with me”

“It is because they don’t understand you Violet, and because you have many men looking your way”

“I do?”

Teyla smiled. “Yes, you do. If you were a marine they would have accepted you many weeks ago but you must work for this acceptance”

“Did you?”

“Yes, it took me a long time to gain their trust and friendship but I have found them to be the greatest and most loyal friends I have ever had the honour of knowing”

“Wow” Violet chewed her lip thoughtfully. “I do not think I have had friends, unless you, Rodney and Ronan are?”

“Of course Violet”

She smiled and dipped her eyes. “But before, we weren’t encouraged to build bonds, relationships. It only hurt more when one of us didn’t come home”

Teyla leant forward and squeezed her hand. “That could also happen here, it has happened. But you cannot cut yourself off from life for fear of something being taken from you. You must live as if each day is your last, as it may well be. Have no regrets, only experiences”

“I would like to experience pleasure, also the bonds of friendship”

“Then we shall begin some lessons yes?” Teyla grinned at her and placed her mug on the floor. “You must not go to a man’s bed until you are ready but there are other ways”

 

The next day.

Lieutenant Laura Cadman struggled in her attackers grip, his weight pinning her to the rough floor. She’d tried every move she knew and he should have been rolling around the floor in agony by now. Instead he was leering down at her, sour breath ghosting over her face, sweat dripping from his nose. His hands began to tug at her vest.

“Shit! No! Get off me you gross bastard!” She bucked underneath him and he laughed.

As his hand slid up her t-shirt she bit down on his neck but the asshole hardly even flinched, he had to be as high as a kite. “Fuck!” She didn’t know where her team were now, in a way she didn’t want them to find her like this, in another she wanted them to burst down that door and shoot him until they could strain soup through his dead body.

As the tips of his fingers grazed the underside of her breast he suddenly looked surprised and then, in only a second, he was gone, flying through the air and slamming into the wall opposite. The Slayer looked down at her. “Are you ok?” She whispered.

Laura nodded and pushed herself up, trying to straighten her clothes. Her shaking hands were knocked from her vest and sure steady ones clipped it closed around her. “Thank you, please…”

“I won’t tell anyone” The Slayer smiled, eyes darkening. “Want to make him pay?”

The man on the ground groaned quietly and tried to sit up. Laura looked over at him and felt her stomach roll. The next woman might not be lucky enough to have a Slayer on side. She swallowed. “Yes”

Ten minutes later Violet opened the door and held it open for her. As she brushed past Laura dipped her head slightly. “Thank you”

“It was my pleasure”

 

“Where the fuck have you been Cadman?!” Major Winchester was shouting across the cobbled street. “Where the fuck is your radio?!”

She raised a hand to her ear, shit. “I’m sorry Sir, it must have fallen out. I got into a bit of a uh..” Laura swallowed, fighting back her suddenly welling eyes. Shit, shit.

“I located Lieutenant Cadman in a house around the corner” Laura tensed and looked at Violet, bitch. “She was engaged in a fight with the tavern owner, I was not needed”

Dean eyed them then huffed a breath. “Right, fine. Whatever. Let’s get the fuck out of here, these people are insane”

They followed him through the village, Laura acutely aware of the young woman who seemed to have decided to not leave her side. She cleared her throat. “Look you don’t have to uh..”

“I want to”

“Um, ok”

“You must not be alone”

“I’m a big girl”

“As am I, but there will always be bigger things, scarier things”

‘You’re a little scary you know that?”

“Thank you, I have worked hard to become so”

Laura snorted. “I’m surprised you get any fights in at all these days, people must just run from you screaming”

“Sometimes”

“Especially with the smokey eye thing going on”

“It is a good effect yes?”

“Yeah, I’ll give you that. He peed his pants for God’s sake”

“It did not enhance his odour”

She wrinkled her nose. “No, you’re right there. I’m gonna be smelling that for a while”

“I know that sometimes I do not understand things but this I do” Violet briefly squeezed her arm. “We are not friends but I would be willing to listen, if you do not wish others to know. I will even let you beat me up in the sparring room”

“Let me?”

“I am, in Colonel Sheppard’s words, awesome”

“He said you’re awesome?”

“No he said he was awesome, in fact he says it a lot”

“Yeah, I’d noticed”

“Will you two pick it up?!” Dean was glaring again. “This isn’t a day at the fucking mall!”

“He says fuck a lot”

Laura laughed then smoothed her expression out in the face of his anger. “Sorry Sir” Offering a lazy salute she hurried past him, dragging Violet with her.

Dean offered up a short prayer for more patience, and added in a little plea for his team’s second-in-command and their resident Slayer to not become best friends. He wasn’t sure the male population of marines would be able to take it.

 

He ran into her as he rounded the corner. “Shit, so..” He looked closer. “I thought you were sparring with Cadman?”

“This is correct”

“Then how the hell did you get that bruise?”

She blinked back up at him, all wide-eyed innocence. Yeah, she may be a virgin but she knew how to play at some things. “I anticipated she would go to the left”

“Let me guess, she went to the right?”

“This is correct”

“Cadman’s good, good enough to kick the crap out of her fellow marines, but not you”

“She has not ‘kicked the crap’ out of me, it is merely one hit that landed behind my defences”

Dean narrowed his gaze. “What’s going on?”

“We are standing in a corridor having a very boring conversation”

He clenched his fists. “Mitchell was right, you are frustrating”

“Thank you” She slipped past him and swayed around the corner. 

He heard her greet, and then move on from, another expedition member. 

“Is there a reason you’re staring threateningly at the wall?”

He flipped off his CO.

“I’m pretty sure that counts as insubordination”

“I’m pretty sure you’re an annoying bastard”

John rolled his eyes. “So?”

“So what?”

“Why are you death glaring nobody?”

“I was death glaring Violet until she left”

“Oh, any particular reason?”

“She’s got a bruise”

“Ok..”

“From sparring with Cadman”

John raised a brow. “Huh, maybe we should give the Lieutenant a promotion”

Dean rolled his eyes. “She let that hit in Sheppard. Something’s going on”

“And I’ve found it best to stay the fuck out of it Dean, unless you want a shiny new bruise. And who knows what Violet’s like when she’s pissed”

“I hate you”

“No you don’t”

“Yes, I really do”

 

As she began the last of her yoga positions, finally relaxing her body as she had just done so for her mind, her door chimed. Violet frowned a little and stretched back out, padding over to the door. It was late, she knew she was one of only a few of the city’s residents who spent much of the night awake, her training had always taken place at night to strengthen her abilities to fight in the dark.

The door slid open. “Laura? Is everything ok?”

The young marine smiled tiredly at her. “Um, I hope you don’t mind, I know you tend to stay up late and I’m struggling to sleep”

“Of course not” She stepped to the side. “Please..”

“Thank you” 

“Can I make you some tea, or coffee?”

“Coffee please, if you don’t mind? Don’t think I’ll be hitting the sack anytime soon anyway”

Violet nodded and moved over to her drinks station. “Today is bothering you? Affecting your ability to find the peace needed for sleep?”

Laura chuckled darkly. “You talk like Teyla, are you sure you’re not from Athos?”

The Slayer smiled. “Quite sure” She handed her a mug and gestured to one of the couches, curling up on the other. “Do you wish to speak about this?”

“Direct aren’t you?”

“I am?”

“Yes, and don’t worry. Its a good thing, refreshing” Laura sighed and looked down into her drink. “I knew becoming a marine would be tough, to keep up with the men, to be better than them but I did it. I’ve gotten cocky..”

“You will need to explain this word to me please?”

“Um, over-confident?” Violet nodded and waved a hand at her to continue. “I was nearly um…”

“Raped?”

She flinched. “Yes” Laura swallowed. “If it hadn’t been for you..”

“Major Winchester was looking for you, he would have found you”

“I don’t want for him to have found me like that” She ran a shaky hand through her hair. “I just feel..like a little girl again you know?”

Violet raised a brow.

“A defenceless, weak little girl, that’s landed herself in something that may be too much for her to handle. It’s so easy to forget, a few good missions, a few victories in the sparring room and suddenly you feel unbeatable, invincible” She took a sip of coffee. “I didn’t even have my P90 ready. It was my fault” She whispered.

“It was not you at fault Laura, it was him. And next time you shall remember him and you shall be more cautious, follow your training”

“If I can ever sleep again. Otherwise I’ll be packed up and shoved through the gate with ‘INSANE’ stamped on my forehead”

“Why would they do this?”

Laura smiled. “They wouldn’t really, I’m just emphasising my point. If I can’t get over this, or it affects my work, I will have to leave. I wouldn’t want to endanger my team”

“You will sleep again, I promise” Violet tilted her head. “There is a test that all Slayer’s must pass when they turn eighteen. Our power is suppressed by introducing a drug into our blood and we are taken to a part of the castle that is impenetrable, unless you hold the key. We are locked inside, and somewhere there is a vampire, around it’s neck the key to the door. We must use our skills and knowledge rather than our strength to hunt the vampire, kill it and free ourselves”

“Jesus”

“I was very afraid, many of the girls do not pass this test..”

“They die?”

“Yes. I do not know for how long I hid, cowering under a table like a..” she waved her hand at Laura. “..little girl. Once my power was taken from me I felt defenceless, useless. I felt that everything that made my existence important had been stripped from me”

“But you must have passed?”

Violet nodded. “Yes, eventually I had no choice but to leave my hiding place. I did not wish to die of starvation, or dehydration so I hunted. I had many nightmares after I released myself and when my tutor noticed a change in my behaviour she questioned me. I told her my fears, that one day whilst engaged in battle my strength would desert me, that I would be killed. She told me that the purpose of this test was to ensure that even when injured or sick I could still be victorious. If I had not arrived today you would have found a way, it is there, deep inside of you, the desire to live, to keep on going”

“These people are monsters themselves Violet, I can’t believe they do this to young girls. Girls who should be shopping, and having sleepovers, and dating”

“We are Slayer’s Laura, our world is dark, filled with much evil. There is no part of our training that is unnecessary”

“Yes there is Violet, and I’m sorry for that” Laura smiled gently. “Would you tell me more about your training, please?”

“Of course. I was identified as a future Slayer when I was six months old, when I turned five I was sent to the Council to begin my training…”

Some time later Violet let her voice drift off as the other woman’s eyes slid shut and her hand fell from the couch. Grabbing a blanket she went to lay it over her and then paused. Nodding to herself she easily lifted her new friend and placed her on the downturned bed, pulling the comforter over them both. Violet remembered the nightmares, how she woke in the dark alone, sweating and shaking. Laura would not be alone when she woke. Requesting a dim light in her quarters she sent a little thank you to Atlantis and closed her eyes.

 

The next morning.

Laura slid out of the bed and went in search of the Slayer. She found her on the balcony, her hands wrapped around a cup of Athosian tea. “Good morning Laura” Violet smiled at her. “I have made a pot of tea in case you wished to join me”

“Um, thank you” She sat down on the cushion next to her and poured herself a drink. She turned the cup around in her hands. “This is a very pretty set”

“It was a gift from Teyla. I admired it on my first trip to Athos during our time spent with the women there”

“You are friends?”

“She has assured me that this is so”

“You weren’t sure?”

“As I explained to Teyla friendships are not something that is encouraged back home. Too many of us are lost in battle”

“No friendships because one or both of you will probably die soon?”

“Yes”

“I’m really beginning to hate these people”

“Why?”

“You don’t?”

“I don’t believe I have any feelings for them. They take care of me and for that I am grateful. They trained me so that I would have every advantage in battle, and for that I am grateful too”

“Do you have feelings for others?”

“They are a weakness”

“Wow, you’re like a hot Terminator”

“What is a Terminator? And I am at quite a comfortable temperature”

“Yeah ok, if we’re gonna hang out more we really need to get you up to speed on some things”

“I do not understand any of that sentence”

“Um ok” Laura shifted and thoughtfully took a sip of her tea. “You are friends with Teyla yes?”

“Yes”

“And Ronon, and McKay?”

“So I have been told”

Laura nodded. “Well the McKay thing is a little weird but we’ll talk about that later. I would like to be friends with you too”

Violet turned her head to look at her. “You would?”

“Yes. You saved me, and you were there when I needed a bit of reassurance. That is what friends do for each other. And as much as you say that feelings are a weakness you must have them otherwise you would have not stayed with me last night, you would not have let me beat the shit out of you yesterday and you would not have lied to the Major about how you got that bruise” Laura smiled. “Which I notice is gone today, a shame, I was totally looking forward to the bragging rights for that”

“I understood everything except for the last sentence?”

“I’ll explain another time”

“Ok”

Laura sighed. “Is there anything that I can help you with? A way to pay back what you did yesterday?”

“I did not do it for reward”

“I know but It would make me feel better”

“You are upset I helped you?”

“No, I just..bloody hell. Look, we’re gonna be friends right? And friends help each other out. Is there something I can help you with?”

Violet chewed on her lip and then looked at her, smiling. Laura grinned back, her new friend briefly looked like any other young woman happily engaged in conversation with another. “I wish to learn. About how the world works, how people work, what their sayings mean. I want to watch a movie, and read a book that everyone else has read rather than a thousand year old codex. I want to understand what being a girl, a woman, means outside of the Council”

“Then we need to get you introduced to a couple of my other friends, perhaps Teyla would like to join us as well, tonight? In the meantime I’ll give you something to study”

“This would be wonderful, thank you Laura”

“Hey, what are friends for?”

“I am still to figure this out”

Laura rolled her eyes.

 

“Good morning Rodney”

He looked up from his screen and eyed the stack of magazines in her arms. “I’m a little busy to be catching up on celebrity gossip Slayer”

She furrowed her brow. “I do not understand”

He gestured to her hands.

“Oh, these are for me to read. I was hoping you would allow me to do so here. It is not often you are disturbed”

Rodney raised a brow. “Of course, you’re always welcome. Grab me a coffee if you’re having one would you please?”

Violet dipped her head and set the magazines on the floor by the couch before making her way to the coffee pot. Rodney slipped off his stool and picked up the top magazine. 

“Who gave you Cosmopolitan to read Vi?”

“Lieutenant Cadman. She said I would find it very informative”

“Jesus, God help us all”

“You do not think it is a good idea?”

“My instincts say no, however there may be some useful things in there. Just take everything you read with a pinch of salt ok?”

“I should have also brought salt?”

“You see, you’re too literal. I mean don’t instantly believe it to be all true”

“They are allowed to write lies, to sell them?”

“People use these..” He waved the magazine at her. “..to relax, it is a form of entertainment. They are not so much lies as opinions, and stories”

“I believe I understand. May I ask you any questions?”

“Just don’t make a habit of it, I have lots to do today”

“Of course”

 

Violet placed her tray next to Rodney’s and sat at the table.

“Didn’t think we’d see you until tomorrow McKay, aren’t you working on finding the ZPM charging thing?”

“Yes” He glared at the young woman. “And I still should be”

“You must eat Rodney, without the correct nutrition your body and mind will work at a less efficient rate”

“I’m a genius, I can afford to work at a less efficient rate”

“Will that not slow your progress? And it is important that you are able to keep pace with the others off-world”

Sheppard grinned at him.

“I can keep up very well, thank you”

“With a lot of bitching”

“Bitching?”

“Complaining”

“Ah, I see. This is a regular thing is it not?”

“You know for someone who has no concept of sarcasm you excel at it”

“Thank you”

The other two men at the table joined Sheppard in grinning. Rodney scowled at them.

“I see the bruise has gone” Major Winchester waved his fork at her face.

“My body is efficient at healing itself” Violet tilted her head slightly. “Laura was most displeased that she had lost her uh, ‘bragging rights’?”

“Laura? You’ve been spending time with Cadman?”

She nodded. “Last night and this morning. She has also provided me with some very informative reading material”

“Oh this cannot be good”

“Why?”

Rodney snorted. “Scared gentlemen?”

Colonel Mitchell upped his glare. “And what reading material is this?”

“Some um, magazines?”

“Magazines?”

“Cosmo”

They stared at Rodney. “Really?”

“Yes”

“Shit”

“There is a problem? They have provided me with some very interesting insights”

“Oh I bet they have. Care to name one?”

“Well, in the first one I read I discovered that I am not wearing the correct clothing for my body shape”

“You did?”

“Yes. Now I have my measurements I have begun to make a list of things that I will require”

“Measurements?”

Rodney kicked Dean under the table. “Hey! Just asking”

“It was bad enough I had to help her do it”

“You?”

“Yes me”

Mitchell grinned at him. “And?”

“And what?”

“What were they?”

“36-24-36” Violet looked thoughtful. “I believe that tighter clothing will also be an advantage off-world. We seem to spend much time exploring the undergrowth”

Dean shifted. “Tighter?”

“I do not think I need to change my tops and jacket but I have seen pictures of um, skinny jeans? They seem most practical, especially if I could locate some made from leather”

“Leather?”

“It is easier to clean. I have been forced to throw away many of my trousers due to quite stubborn blood stains”

Dean grinned. “I look forward to it. And exactly how are you going to buy this stuff?”

“The concept of exchanging money for goods is not unfamiliar to me. I met with my family’s lawyer before I arrived here. I am to use this if I wish to purchase any items” She pulled a grey coloured card from her back pocket and turned it over in her hands. “Although I am still unsure as to how this equates to money”

John frowned. “Can I see?”

She shrugged. “Of course”

“What?” Colonel Mitchell leant over to get a closer look. “Its a credit card right?”

John whistled quietly. “This isn’t just any credit card”

“It isn’t?”

“This is a JP Morgan Chase Palladium card”

“I have no idea what that means Sheppard”

He waved the card at Dean. “It makes the American Express Black pale into comparison”

“It does?”

“Yep” John leant forward. “Your family is rich?”

“I do not understand this term”

“They have a lot of money”

“My parents died when I was younger. I inherited everything they had but have had no need of it. What would you consider a lot of money?”

“God, I hope your lawyer is trustworthy”

“He was a good friend of my Father’s. There is something wrong?”

“Um no, it’s just you may want to get someone to look into your accounts, business, property, everything you have while you’re here. Make sure its all ok, and your lawyer isn’t spending it”

“So, I have a lot of money?”

“It appears so”

“What should I do with it?”

Rodney rolled his eyes. “Whatever you want, its yours”

She turned the card over. “And this tell’s people I am rich yes?”

“Yes”

“How?”

John licked his lips and lowered his voice. “This card alone, without the money in the account is worth $1000, its made of gold and palladium. You could lose everything and still sell this for $1000, do you understand that?” She nodded. “You need at least $25 million to set up the account”

Dean choked on his mouthful of food. “What?”

“You’re family must have been incredibly successful Violet. You need to find somebody trustworthy to make sure their legacy is taken care of ok?”

“You do not believe the lawyer is trustworthy?”

“I know you’ve spent most of your life looked away in a castle sweetheart, just get someone to check him out”

“But I do not know of anyone”

“I’ll do it” They looked at Rodney. “What? You think my genius is limited to Ancient tech? If theres anything going on I will find it, I’ll also make sure he knows that there is someone else watching too” He held his hand out. “Give me the card, I’ll start on it tonight”

“Thank you Rodney” The others watched wordlessly as she handed over at least $25 million to someone she’d met three months ago. Violet stood. “I shall clear my things from your lab, my sparring session with Ronon is scheduled for an hour earlier today”

He slipped the card into his jacket pocket. “Why?”

“I am to spend the evening at Teyla’s” She smiled at them and made her way through the tables.

“Well fuck me”

 

“How was your spar with Lieutenant Cadman yesterday?”

“Interesting, she is very skilled. Perhaps under my tuition she would one day best you” Violet smiled at him and spun the Bantos in her hands.

He raised a brow. “Perhaps she should join us tomorrow?”

“Not yet”

Ronon grinned. “As you wish Little One, I look forward to facing your newest student”

They exchanged blows and he backed off a little. “Why do we spar early today?”

“I am to meet with Lieutenant Cadman at Teyla’s this evening. She wishes to introduce me to some of her friends”

“This is good”

Violet ducked his blow and caught his side causing him to hiss quietly. She smiled. “Why?”

“It will further your progress”

“My progress?”

“In understanding, and living in, this place”

“I must return Ronon, once the Wraith are gone”

“No”

Violet sighed and held her hand up. “You truly believe that where I have spent nearly all of my life is not a good place for me to be?”

“Yes”

“Why?”

“They do not allow you to live Violet. They say it is because they do not expect you to live, that it would be unfair to have life so cruelly snatched from you when you knew what pleasure and adventure it could bring. This is wrong, and a lie, you should be permitted to experience as much as this life has to offer if you are to die in battle young.”

“A lie?”

“You are not permitted to do so many things because without you they are nothing, a useless part of your society, and if you are independent, capable of living your own life they are no longer required. They need you, and the others, to continue to reaffirm their importance, their existence”

“They need me?”

“Yes Little One”

 

Rodney looked up from his work. “Violet isn’t here”

“Yes, I remember. She’s at Teyla’s. Apparently with Cadman and a couple of her friends. A slightly worrying situation” John quirked a smile at him.

He rolled his eyes. “So, what is it?”

“Why did you think I was looking for Vi?”

“Most people are”

“No one comes looking for you?”

Rodney eyed him curiously. “Only when accompanied by yelling or the city’s alarm ringing in their ears”

John snorted and sprawled out on the couch that was earlier occupied by the Slayer.

“No hanging around Colonel, that lunch break set me back”

“She’s right, you don’t take enough meals, time to relax”

“Is this leading towards a point anytime soon?”

“How was your date?”

Rodney huffed. “Really not the time Sheppard”

“The sooner you tell me the sooner I’ll leave” He glared at him and went back to his work. The Colonel started humming quietly. “Oh my God! What?”

“Your date?” John rolled his eyes.

“It was great, thank you. Now, do you mind?”

“That’s it?”

“Yes, thats it”

“Who was it with?”

“Excuse me?”

“No one seems to know which means it was probably with someone who it shouldn’t have been with”

Rodney gaped at him then snapped his mouth shut. “Not all of us like to parade around our love lives Colonel”

“I’m insulted, and please stop calling me Colonel”

“That is your name”

“No, my name is John” He grinned at him.

“Please tell me I’m asleep”

“Why?”

“Because my team leader and Military Commander of this base seems to be having some kind of mental breakdown in my lab”

“Why would you think that?”

“Well, for a start you never come down here to ‘chat’. Nor have you ever taken any kind of interest in my dating habits”

“This is true. Would you like to know why?”

“Probably not”

“I was trying to protect myself, and you”

“Um, what?” Rodney tried to shift the frog in his throat.

“I have been avoiding spending time with you alone or getting to know you better because I’m worried I wouldn’t be able to stop myself”

“Stop yourself?” whispered Rodney. He swore the room was getting hotter.

“Hmm” The door to the lab slid shut, and Rodney swallowed as Atlantis let him know it was locked. John pushed up off the couch and began to pad silently across the room.

He pointed at the advancing man. “Now Colonel..”

“John”

Rodney glared at him. “Sheppard. Did you touch something again, what have I told you about activating Ancient tech without supervision?”

“Haven’t touched anything” Dark eyes looked down at him. “Yet”

“Shit, no you must have, maybe by mistake, or maybe an alien virus or something….” 

“I’m still me Rodney. No tech, no virus” 

Rodney stood and took a step back, trying to get a little distance between him and the man who was currently causing all the blood to leave his brain and rush downwards. “Something’s wrong. You..you like women”

“Yes I do, a lot” John took a step forward. “I also like men too”

“Oh crap”

“To be more specific…” He took another step. “..smart men, with even smarter mouths and a soft spot that has recently been uncovered by a rather naive Slayer”

“Crap” whispered Rodney. His chin was held gently but firmly and his head tilted so he was forced to either close his eyes or stare into beautifully darkened hazel ones.

“So, how did your date go Rodney?”

He licked his lips. “Ok”

John raised a brow. “Will you be repeating this ok date?”

Rodney tried to ignore the trickle of sweat that ran down the small of his back. “No”

“Good” 

Then the back of his knees hit the ledge that ran around the walls of his lab, John had been slowly backing him up. He opened his mouth to tell his friend that this was ridiculous and he was military, and what the hell was he thinking when soft lips crashed against his and a tongue slid into his mouth. He mumbled an obscenity that was lost in the others mans mouth and tried to find a hand hold to steady himself against the force of the kiss.

But then there was an arm wrapping around his waist and a hand gripping his hair, and a very talented tongue curling around his and Rodney gave up. He lost himself in the sensation of being rather roughly taken by Colonel John Sheppard, half believing that it would be the only time, and that suddenly the quarantine alarm would start ringing or the man kissing him would suddenly turn into a giant bug.

John moaned quietly and the arm around his waist slid down until it was forcing Rodney’s hips forward, a strong muscled thigh sliding between his legs, a distinct hardness pressing against his own. John ground forward and Rodney whimpered. It had been years since he’d cum in his pants but apparently this was a night of unusual happenings. There was another roll of the hips that sent little shockwaves through his balls and up into his stomach. He managed to yank his head away.

John pouted at him, all blown eyes and wet bruised lips. Rodney swallowed again and took a shaky breath. “You..you can’t do this”

“Why?” And now that voice that nearly always managed to raise little goosebumps on his skin was even more lazy, huskier.

Rodney’s dick twitched. “Shit, because…”

John rolled his hips again and smirked at the little whimper. Rodney glared at him. “You’re military, what the hell are you thinking?”

“I’m thinking you’re worth the risk”

“I’m really not”

John frowned then dipped his head, running a slick stripe up Rodney’s neck. “Yeah, you really are” He murmured. There was a nip at his earlobe and Rodney jumped a little. “Now, if you don’t mind..” hot breath ghosted over his ear. “I was attempting to get into your pants”

“In my p…mmph” Another bruising kiss cut off his words but this time a hand was snaking between them gently palming his crotch. Rodney groaned and felt the lips against his give a quick grin before they were once again insistently pushing down. Then sure fingers were tugging on his fly, slipping inside to trail over his dick. “Fuck”

John hummed and slid his mouth down Rodney’s jawline, trailing up to his ear. Porn worthy murmurs of pleasure were being breathed over his skin as his dick was pulled free from his pants and a hand wrapped around it and, oh God, was pressed up against the other man’s dick, held in the same firm grasp. “When..” Rodney gave a little gasp at the first stroke. “..did you undo your pants?”

There was a deep chuckle in his ear. “Be quiet Rodney” As the strokes began to build in speed, pre-cum slicking up and down both of them Rodney moaned at the first signs of his climax. The coiling of his stomach, the tightening of his balls, this was going to be embarrassingly quick. He began to run through the specs of the latest piece of technology to cross his desk, trying to prolong the pleasure, and not shame himself.

John’s breathing was ragged in his ear now, the other hand gripping the ledge behind them. “No cheating Rodney” The grip tightened. “This is meant to be a quickie. A taster” A tongue flicked into his ear on the next downstroke and the other man let out another quiet moan as his hips began to roll. “Then I’m going to take you back to my quarters so I can fuck you properly”

“Oh crap, oh crap” Rodney felt his legs begin to shake as the first wave of pleasure hit deep inside of him. 

“Yeah” John sped his stroking up. “Like the sound of that? Cum for me while you’re thinking about me taking you, all spread out and screaming my name”

“Fuck, bastard” Rodney gripped an arm as the next wave hit, and then he couldn’t stop it. It rose up and crashed over him, his muscles tensed and shook as he fought for breath and he closed his eyes as the first hot stream left him. 

He was vaguely aware that the other man’s movements had become erratic and then there was a deep low growl in his ear as his stomach was splattered with warm liquid. He blinked back white spots. “Holy fucking shit”

John huffed into his neck. “I’d ask if it was good for you but that was pretty obvious”

“Smug bastard”

“It obviously does it for you”

Rodney shoved at him so he could tuck himself back in. “You have a dirty mouth”

John grinned. “Wait til you see what else I can do with it”

 

“I hope you do not mind us joining you this evening Teyla?”

The other woman smiled. “Of course not Violet. I think this will be of great benefit to you. Lieutenant Cadman and her close friends are very kind and loyal people”

“I hope my ignorance will not frustrate them. I know some people find conversation with me a little difficult”

“Then that is their fault for not taking the time to educate you Violet. It takes but a moment to explain something that someone does not understand”

The Slayer nodded. “I often feel as if I may as well have grown up on an alien planet. It saddens me that things from my home are so difficult to comprehend”

“Your isolation is extreme but here you are free to learn. Indulge in it”

“This is my intention”

The door chimed and Teyla reached out, giving Atlantis permission to allow their visitors access. 

“Hey Tey” Laura strolled in, a box in her arms. Following her were two other women. The taller of the two was blonde and striking, moving with the same confident ease as the other marine. Laura pointed at her. “The disgustingly model-like one is Lieutenant Sarah Hale”

She rolled her eyes and waved a greeting. Laura grinned at her. “The short one is Dr Angela Spencer”

“Bite me Laura” The pretty brunette smiled at Violet. “Hi”

Violet smiled back. “Hello, thank you for joining us”

“Oh its my pleasure. It’s always nice to meet new people on base, especially when they’re female, and kick arse”

“Ok”

Laura snorted. “At least we can teach both you and Teyla at the same time. I’m grabbing tea, anyone else?”

There was a chorus of ‘yes please’ and Laura rolled her eyes before stepping over to the small table where Teyla’s facilities were sat. The two women arranged themselves on the cushions with the others. Dr Spencer smiled. “I saw you eating lunch with Rodney and the others again today” She sighed. “You’re so lucky to be able to sit with them”

Violet frowned. “There were empty seats, you could not join us?”

“It is not that easy”

“You have difficulties with sitting at a table?”

Sarah snorted. “Only when there are hot men sat at it”

“Um, you mean men who are aesthetically pleasing?”

“Wow Laura was right, you do need our help”

“I do?”

“Yes sweetie, you really do” Laura grinned and began to pass around mugs. “And what Sarah is trying to explain is that Angie here struggles to form a coherent sentence when in the presence of aesthetically pleasing men”

“Why?”

Angela sighed again. “I don’t know, it is like my mouth loses all contact with my brain and I invariably end up saying something that makes them think I’m a little insane”

“You are a little insane Ange, and one day you will find someone who finds it as adorable as we do”

“My conversation is not always pleasing to them. I find I often make them feel uncomfortable, however they continue to allow me to sit with them for their meals”

“I would love to make them feel uncomfortable. You know, instead of making them feel like they’re eating their lunch in an asylum”

“What is an asylum?”

“It is where they lock up crazy people”

“They lock them up?”

“We’re getting off-topic guys” Laura took a sip of tea and tapped the box. “We’ve brought some things for you to look at Vi, thought we’d start off light. Some old year books, magazines, photo albums. I also threw in a couple of high school based movies. Light on the sex, big on the witty comebacks. You can ask as many questions as you like”

“Thank you Laura, I am most grateful”

“Not exactly a chore hon”

 

John was getting heavy and Rodney was starting to struggle to breath but the warmth of the other body collapsed on top of him was still too enjoyable to move, for now. He grumbled as the weight disappeared and John propped himself up on his elbows. He smirked down at him. “You need oxygen McKay”

“Are you always this smug after sex?”

“Yep”

“Great” Rodney fingered the tags hanging in front of him. There was something about them that did strange things to his insides and he had yet to figure out why.

“You know how many people I’ve met who have had a dogtag fetish?”

He glared up at the still smirking man. “No, and I do not wish to. And I don’t”

“Yeah, you really do”

“Do not”

John rolled his eyes and shifted to the side, laying out on his back. Rodney tried not to stare. 

“I thought you wanted to have sex with Violet”

The Colonel turned his head on the pillow and raised a brow. “Everyone wants to have sex with Violet”

“I don’t”

“You did”

Rodney shifted. “Yeah, ok, maybe to begin with. Now I get this weird urge to look after her”

“Its not weird”

“She’s a Slayer Colonel, pretty sure she’s perfectly capable of looking after herself”

“Quit calling me Colonel. And we both know there are things that she needs looking out for with”

“Like the sex thing”

“Maybe. Although I’m pretty sure Chewie has that covered. He nearly made some marine wet his pants the other day when he caught him staring at her”

Rodney snorted. “The poor girl will be a virgin forever” He frowned. “Unless Ronan…”

“Don’t think so. He seems to have kind of adopted her”

“Adopted her?”

“Yeah, like a daughter, or kid sister”

“He must only be three, four years older than her at the most?”

“Totally different lives though”

“Yeah” Rodney shifted. “Do you still want to have sex with her?”

John grinned up at the ceiling. “She’s hot, and the other day I walked into a pillar when she strolled past me wearing some ridiculously short shorts”

“Right”

“But no, I don’t want to have sex with her”

“That makes no sense whatsoever”

John sighed and turned over to trace patterns over Rodney’s chest. “I have what I want. I’ll still look, so will you I expect, but I wouldn’t touch anyone else”

“You want me?”

“You were just present for the sex right?”

Rodney rolled his eyes. “You’re gonna drive me insane”

“I hope so, you’re hot when you’re mad”


	2. Two

The next day.

He spotted her sat at a table on the balcony, alone. It was still early and her breath was forming small white clouds in the air. Major Winchester sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Usually he wouldn’t hesitate to join her but memories of last night kept giving him a weird swirling feeling in his stomach. A young engineer had called at his quarters looking for some company, she was pretty and funny, and understood what it was for both of them. Good company, and fairly outstanding sex, no strings. But as his climax had begun to wash over him he’d gotten little flashes of smooth supple skin and soft violet waves.

He shook his head ridding himself of the images and picked his way through the empty mess, pushing open the balcony door.

“Good morning Major”

“Slayer, why the early breakfast?”

“I am to go off world with Major Dixon’s team today. We are in need of more of the seeds from MX3-720”

“Ah, the giant dog things”

“Yes”

“You aren’t scheduled to leave for another two hours”

“There were some things I wished to think about”

“I’m interrupting?”

“No, not at all” She smiled at him. “I was merely sorting through the possibilities of how to tackle the Wraith more efficiently”

He raised a brow. “Why?”

“The Council will not tolerate my absence for too long and I do not wish to leave before fulfilling my duty here”

“To get rid of the Wraith?”

She nodded.

“And have you come up with a solution?”

“I believe so”

He waited then rolled his eyes. “Care to elaborate?”

“Oh of course, I apologise. I need to find a way to board the Hives”

“The Hives?”

“Yes, this is the only way I can effectively kill them in greater numbers”

“You’re a little scary you know that?”

“You are the second person to have told me this in the past few days”

“And the other?”

“Laura”

“You’ve become friends very quickly”

“We have?”

“Something happened on that planet, when you were sent after we missed our check in?”

“Yes, you were attacked by the villagers”

“Stop evading Violet. What happened between you and Cadman?”

“Nothing”

He studied her, either she was a very good liar, and he was guessing that was not a skill that the Council taught their most treasured possessions, or she was finding a way to speak the truth whilst still avoiding answering the question.

“What happened to Cadman?”

“She became involved in a fight with a villager”

Dean growled quietly. “She is on my team, I deserve to know”

“Why?”

“What?”

“Why do you deserve to know?”

“Stop it Violet, you’re doing this on purpose”

“Doing what?”

“Now you listen to me..” He leant over the table, pointing at her.

“No picking a fight with our resident Slayer Major”

He looked up at his CO and scowled. “She..”

“Yes, she’s very annoying, she can also snap us in half between two fingers” John grinned at him and took a seat, blowing over his hot coffee.

“Sheppard..” Dean paused as Violet leant in to the other man, eyes sliding shut as she ran her nose up his neck.

She sat back and looked thoughtful. “You are using a new shower gel?”

John raised a brow. “Yes, is that ok?”

Violet eyed him. “As long as you are using it correctly”

His CO’s lips twitched. “I can assure you that I am”

She nodded. “Good. It can be hazardous to your health to misuse such things”

“I am sure”

Dean looked between them then threw his hands up. “You’re all insane. And I’m pretty sure its Violet’s fault”

“What’s Violet’s fault?”

“Good morning Colonel”

Mitchell dipped his head. “Miss Rayne. What have you done now?”

“Major Winchester believes that the level of insanity in your city is rising, and this is due to my presence”

Cameron snorted. “Yeah well, sometimes the Major can be an arse”

“Hey!” Dean glared at him. “Why don’t you get her to tell you how she plans to take out the Wraith, now there’s an insane plan if ever I heard one”

Cam raised a brow in her direction.

“I wish to board the Hives”

“Board the Hives?”

Violet nodded. “Yes, the way their ships are laid out and the placing of their patrols would enable me to engage with between ten and twenty at a time. It would take me only four to five hours to kill all on board”

He gaped at her. “Four hours?”

“Yes”

“To take out a Hive, alone?”

“Yes”

“Absolutely not”

Dean snorted. “I told you so”

“This is the purpose that I was brought here for. To eliminate the threat of the Wraith so you may continue your exploration of this galaxy and free it’s people from the cullings. This is the easiest and quickest way to achieve this”

John quirked a small smile at her. “You are eager to return home?”

“They will call me back soon, I have already been gone some time. I wish to do this before I am forced to leave”

“No one can force you to do anything. Not if you’re actually capable of taking on a whole Hive alone, thats some kind of power”

“It is my duty, my destiny as a Slayer. I must rejoin their fight”

“Maybe we’ll come back with you and punch some Council members in the face”

“They are all protected by Slayers”

“Damn”

Violet smiled her usual serene smile and stood. “If you’ll excuse me, I promised Teyla I would call on her before I left today”

John offered a lazy salute and watched her walk away. “A whole Hive huh?”

“She is insane” Dean pointed at him. “And what was that shit about a new shower gel?”

“I’ve changed shower gels” John grinned at him. “I believe she has an excellent sense of smell”

“She does?”

“You should read some of the files on your desk Major”

“Whatever. So she can smell what you’ve washed in huh?”

“Yes. And much more”

Dean licked his lips. “More?”

“Yep” The grin turned into a smirk. “Why?”

Dean glared at him. “No reason Sir”

Cam grinned and took a sip of coffee. “You know I’m gonna miss these conversations when she’s gone”

 

“How are you feeling this morning Teyla?”

“Very well, thank you Violet. Thank you for coming to see me”

“I always enjoy spending time in your company” Violet smiled and popped a piece of fruit into her mouth. She chewed it thoughtfully. “May I ask you a question?”

“Of course”

Violet frowned a little. “I hope that it is not an invasive one”

Teyla raised her brows. “Why don’t you ask me then I shall tell you if it is an acceptable one or not?”

“Very well. You are not in a relationship?”

“No”

“But you are going to have a child?”

“Ah, I see. The Father of my child lives on Athos. I am afraid that my child was not an expected outcome of our relationship”

“Oh, and he does not wish to be with you and his child?”

“He is very excited about becoming a Father, however we work best as friends. There is no love, but a great mutual respect and understanding. I enjoyed his company during the time we spent together”

“And it does not worry you? Raising a child alone?”

“There are times when I am concerned for my future, for my child’s but I am not alone. Kanaan still wishes to spend time with his child once it is born, and I have wonderful friends around me. I consider them to be my family”

“This is why you choose to remain in the city rather than live among your people?”

“It was a difficult decision” Teyla sighed quietly and rested a hand on her slightly swollen stomach. “But here we are safest, and although I care a great deal for those who are left on Athos my place is here. Where I have found understanding, and kindness”

“Your people have always been kind to me”

“My Wraith DNA still makes them feel uneasy”

“But that is what kept them safe yes? Allowed you to warn them if the Wraith were coming?”

“Yes”

“But once they learnt the origins of this gift they turned against you?”

“They have not turned against me, but my presence still makes them uneasy”

“People are complex”

Teyla laughed quietly. “Indeed”

Violet played with a strand of her hair. “There are some here who believe I should not return to my people”

“They are merely shocked at how you are made to live your life Violet. And they are growing fond of you, the more you interact with them the deeper the bonds will grow”

“Perhaps I should spend my remaining time here alone”

“No, this is not the way Violet. It is important for us not to be alone, to have ones who care for us. It is a natural desire in all living things to be part of a community”

“I already have a community”

“But perhaps not the right one?” Teyla smiled. “Do you know why they chose you to come here, from all of the other Slayers?”

“This is not something I have thought about”

“Perhaps you should Violet. Maybe there lies more answers for you”

 

“Good morning Sir”

Major Dixon eyed his grinning second-in-command. “You look disgustingly happy this morning Markham. Considering we’re going to a planet where you nearly got eaten on your last visit”

Lieutenant Hale snorted behind him.

Dixon rolled his eyes. There were perks of having a relaxed Commander but sometimes he missed the saluting, and the proper behaviour of a well-trained marine.

“I believe Markham is disgustingly happy today because of that very reason Sir” She smiled at him.

“Excuse me?”

“Because of that incident we’re being accompanied by some back up Sir?”

Dixon raised a brow, then things became clear and he gave a sigh. “Markham you will behave around Violet, otherwise she will, and this is what I heard her threaten some over-zealous villager with last week, ‘show you what your insides look like’. Do you understand?”

He kept grinning. “Yes Sir”

“And thats nothing compared to what the Satedan will do to you”

“I understand Sir”

“I doubt that very much Captain, however I will enjoy watching her tear you into little pieces” He grinned back and spun on his heels to take his place at the gate.

“So will I” Sarah smiled at him.

“So will you what?”

She turned to face the Slayer. “Oh, hey Vi. I was merely informing Markham here…”

“Guys!” They turned to look at Dixon. He waved an exasperated hand to the side of him. “Please?”

“Of course Sir” Sarah grinned up at Colonel Mitchell who was looking down over the railings, a slightly amused smile tugging at his lips, and dragged Violet over to stand by the Major. SGA-5 stepped in behind them. The dog things were really big.

“But I wish to know what you were explaining to the Captain” Violet raised a brow at her and folded her arms across her chest.

“You really don’t Miss Rayne”

She turned the raised brow on Major Dixon. “I don’t?”

“No” He smiled at her. “Ready to run screaming from some hungry giant dogs?”

Someone huffed a laugh behind them.

“I do not run” She zipped up her leather jacket, pushing her breasts up into a rather inviting ‘V’ and winked at Sarah. “Nor am I a screamer”

Leaving the remaining men in the gateroom gaping at their backs they stepped through the horizon.

“You should probably go with them! Just incase they need someone to help carry the seeds back!” 

Major Dixon glared up at the Commander of the Expedition, briefly wondering if he could get away with flipping off a Colonel in the Air Force, before dragging Markham out of the gateroom and stepping onto MX3-720.

 

Violet was getting a little bored of tackling the creatures, it was making her dirty and messing up her hair. Dragging Captain Markham away she flicked his side arm from its holster and shot it in the mouth. He rolled to his feet with a yell. 

“Are you injured Captain?”

He glared at her. “No, thank you” He looked down at himself. “What the hell is this shit?”

“I believe it is what the creature consumed for it’s breakfast” She tilted her head. “In a way it is indeed sh…”

“Yes, thank you. You couldn’t have just snapped it’s neck or something?”

“You would have preferred this course of action?”

“If it meant not smelling like this, yes”

“I apologise. I shall remember this for the next time you are about to be consumed by an enemy”

There was a snort of laughter from behind them. Dixon was grasping his P90, a slight smear of yellow blood across his cheek. “This is turning into the best mission yet”

“Bite me Sir” Markham stalked past him, grabbing a bag of seeds and stomping off in the direction of the gate.

“Miss Rayne, I hope that you will be staying with us for the foreseeable future”

She looked surprised. “Thank you Major. As do I”

 

“What is that smell?”

Lieutenant Hale smirked at him. “Markham”

Colonel Mitchell looked over at the young marine. “What the hell happened to you Captain?”

“I am afraid that it was my fault Colonel” Violet smiled apologetically. “It was my actions that caused the Captain to become covered in sh..”

“Ok! Please don’t swear Violet, its just wrong”

“But you do”

“And you should not. It sounds weird”

“As you wish”

“And why is it your fault?”

“I chose to shoot the creature that was about to consume Captain Markham rather than engaging in hand to hand”

“Go on”

“When I shot into it’s open mouth it exploded”

Colonel Sheppard grinned behind his mug.

“Exploded?”

“Yes Colonel”

“It isn’t funny Sir, I had my mouth open”

“You should learn to keep your mouth closed whilst engaged in battle Captain” Violet tipped her head to look at up at him. “It is impossible to predict what may end up in there”

Colonel Mitchell tried to swallow back the laugh and failed miserably. Markham stared at her. She didn’t appear to be flirting with him, or purposefully taking the piss. “Right, great, thanks for the tip”

“It is not a problem. If you wish to further your training you are welcome to join Ronon and I during our sparring sessions” She smiled at Colonel Mitchell. “If it is ok I wish to take a shower. I believe I have a little intestine in my hair”

He grinned at her. “Of course Vi, thanks for today”

She bowed her head a little. “It was my pleasure Colonel”

“Fascinating young woman” Major Dixon stepped forward and dropped the last of the bags at his CO’s feet. “Trouble of course”

Colonel Sheppard raised a brow. “Aren’t they all?”

“Hey!” Lieutenant Hale glared at him. “I’m still here you know”

“Yes, we had noticed”

She rolled her eyes. “Can I go for a shower too?”

“No, you have a debrief”

She pouted. “No fair, why doesn’t Vi have to debrief?”

Sheppard grinned at her. “Because last time she gave Mitchell a twitch that lasted for two days”

“Did not”

“Did too”

“Did not”

Sarah raised her eyes to the ceiling. “I’m under the command of children”

 

The door to his office chimed and Major Winchester raised his head, sending permission for it to open. He raised a brow. “Cadman, everything ok?”

“Um, yes Sir. I was just wondering if I may speak with you for a minute?”

He placed the file he was holding back onto his desk. “Of course” He gestured to the chair the other side of his desk. “What is it?”

The young marine ran a hand through her hair and sighed. “Violet came to see me when she returned from off world earlier” She chewed her lip. He waited silently. “I know that she would never tell you, at least thats one good thing those creepy Council guys teach them, loyalty. But she appears to know you quite well, and advised me that you are a good man who cares about the men, and women, under his command and probably wouldn’t drop it”

He licked his lips nervously. “Drop what?”

“How she and I have suddenly become friends. You know that there is something behind it”

“She helped you on that planet? Is that it?” Laura nodded and looked at her hands. He tried to keep his voice soft. “With what Laura?”

“When I was doing my checks of the houses he took me by surprise, I..I wasn’t concentrating. Gotten sloppy” She shifted. “He dragged me inside, and he was very strong, high on whatever shit they were taking there. Nothing I did hurt him”

Dean swallowed back the sick feeling. “And?”

She looked up and met his eyes, hers cold and hard, the marine in her pulling in it’s control. “He tried to rape me”

He gripped the arms of his chair, pushing down the rage. “What?”

“He didn’t get anywhere close believe me. One minute he was there the next he was flying across the room and sliding down a wall” She laughed weakly. “Never been jealous of another woman before but I’d have killed for some Slayer strength that day”

Dean sat there staring trying not to yell at her for being an idiot, for not telling him.

“I didn’t tell you because I knew it would affect how you saw me. You’ve always treated me as a marine, not anything less because I’m a woman. Always trusted me to get the job done. And I’m still that marine, maybe even a better one now. I will certainly learn to never drop my guard again”

“I see. You want to go back there?”

She looked surprised. “No. Why?”

“You want to make him pay?”

“Violet said exactly the same thing. And I said yes”

He closed his eyes briefly. “What did you do?”

“I made sure he could never do that again. Not everyone has a Slayer looking for them”

“Great, just fucking great. And you want me to forget all about this as well I guess?”

“No Sir, I want you to remember” 

Dean swallowed at the look in her eyes and nodded. “Of course. Thank you for telling me”

“Thank you for listening, and not yelling” His second-in-command grinned at him and left his office silently.

He tipped back in his chair and ran a hand over his face wearily. Oh yeah, he’d remember alright.

 

Colonel Mitchell looked over at another table in the mess where Violet was intently studying something that Markham was sketching out on a napkin. “I thought he was pissed cause he got covered in shit?”

Sheppard snorted. “Have you tried staying pissed at Violet?”

“Yes, let me know when you find out how”

He grinned. “I wonder what has our Slayer so fascinated?”

“Everything at the moment I think” Mitchell took another thoughtful look. “She seems to be almost cramming, like for an exam”

“She knows she’s going to have to go back soon”

“I vote we just blow it up”

They looked at Dean. “Blow what up?”

“Council HQ”

“I think that’s called an act of war or something”

“Not if the other side have all been blown up”

“So then its just mass murder?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Not if you’re at war”

“Aren’t we going around in circles?”

Mitchell grinned at his two friends. “As usual”

“Bite me Mitch”

“So, why the sudden desire to keep Violet around?”

Dean snapped his head up from his food. “What?”

“You’ve never seemed bothered before?”

“Hey, you’re the ones who are always banging on about how much it sucks there, and that she’s gonna have to go back. I’m just providing a solution”

“Bullshit”

“Is not”

“Is too”

John cleared his throat. “Please, children..” He grinned. “And Mitchell’s right”

“Of course I am, I’m awesome”

“Stop stealing my lines” John waggled his brows. “So?”

Dean sighed. “Is there any chance you’re going to fuck off and let me finish my dinner in peace?”

“Nope”

“Great” He dropped his fork back down. “Let’s just say I’ve had a few interesting conversations today and I’m beginning to agree with you”

“Are you gong to enlighten us?”

“No, they were private”

“Should we be worried?”

“Not yet”

“I’m getting that sinking feeling again”

“We are sinking?”

They looked up at Violet who was stood by their table, smiling slightly.

“I’m going to get you a bell”

“Ok, thank you. What for?”

John snorted and pushed a chair out with his foot. “Are you joining us or merely showing off your awesome black ops?”

“What are black ops?” She sank down gracefully onto the chair.

“Let’s save that for a really boring bit of the conversation huh?”

“As you wish”

“So, what was interesting you over with Markham?”

“He was explaining the game of football to me, he played for his uh, college?”

John raised a brow. “Really? What did you think?”

“Some aspects are a little confusing but I am hoping they will become clearer this evening”

Dean’s fork stopped halfway up to his mouth. “This evening?”

“The Captain has some games that I can watch” She looked at them. “I have said something wrong again?”

“Uh, no, no. You’re uh, borrowing his DVD’s?”

“I wish for him to explain anything I do not understand so I will be joining him in his quarters”

Dean carefully placed his fork full of food back on his plate. “You suggested this?”

“Yes, why? Is it inappropriate?”

The other two men watched him with interest. “Uh, no” He shifted. “Is anyone else going with you?”

She frowned slightly. “No, should I have someone accompany me?”

“Why don’t you ask Ro?”

“Dean!”

“What?”

John glared at him then turned a smile on for the Slayer. “No, you don’t need anyone with you. Ignore him”

“If you are sure?”

“Yes sweetheart. Go, enjoy”

“Ok” She checked her watch. “If that is all I would like to speak with Rodney before he finishes for the day”

Mitchell rolled his eyes. “You don’t need permission to leave Vi. Go on, before Winchester’s head explodes”

“Hey!”

“Um..”

“He’s not really going to explode” John grinned. “Please tell McKay that I’ll be dropping off those files he wanted in an hour or so”

She smiled at him. “Of course”

He watched Dean watch her leave the mess. “You’re jealous”

“What?!”

“You heard me” He smirked at his 2IC.

“Am not”

“Are too”

“Am not”

“Please don’t start this again. And you are, you’re interested”

“Yeah, no thanks. She’s insane. And you’re the one that has started calling her sweetheart”

“Its a term of endearment”

Dean raised a brow.

John shrugged. “I find her endearing, but I’m not interested”

“Really?” Mitchell eyed him. “It fall off or something?”

Dean choked on his latest mouthful of food as he tried to suppress the laugh at the look on his CO’s face.

“Fuck off Mitch. Its working perfectly fine thank you” John smirked again. “And while I appreciate the way she pretties up the place thats as far as it goes”

They gaped at him then Dean pointed at him. “Oh my God, that was what the whole shower gel thing was about!”

“Uh, what?”

He looked at Mitchell. “She smelt someone on him this morning”

“That is a little disturbing”

“And not true” John scowled at him. “I really did use a different shower gel today”

“Bullshit”

“Uh huh”

“Who is it?”

“Nobody except for my newly acquired bath products and my right hand”

“Dude, not when I’m eating!”

When they’d finally left him in peace Dean took a sip of coffee and sighed. Today had been long, and confusing. After Laura had left him he’d thought over her words and then decided to brave it and go speak to Ronon. The Satedan had grinned at him when he’d voiced his concerns about Violet having witnessed Laura’s attack, and then totally thrown Dean off balance when he’d spoken a sentence longer than two words.

‘You think because she is yet to experience sex that she is ignorant of such things, something delicate to be protected. She has seen and done things that would haunt our dreams for eternity’

Dean had staggered forward slightly as Ronon had slapped him on the back and left him gaping at thin air in the middle of the gym. Deciding that maybe this needed further investigation, and he’d already gotten the most dangerous conversation out of the way, he had headed to Teyla’s.

“Dean, it is lovely to see you. Please, come in”

“Cheers Tey, how you doing?”

“Very well, thank you. Is there something I can help you with?”

“Um, yeah, I think so”

She raised a brow. He cleared his throat.

“Uh, what do you know about Violet?”

“You have spent many mealtimes with her have you not?”

“Yeah, but they usually involve her asking awkward questions and me trying to avoid answering them”

The Athosian smiled. “You should answer her honestly. How else will she learn?”

“Um, by somebody else telling her?”

“I believe this is called cowardice?”

“Gee, thanks”

“Why do you wish to know more about her?”

He frowned. “Uh, because she seems to be making friends, good friends, and they seem to be worried about her going back to the Council. And she did something for someone that is important to me, something I thought she wouldn’t even understand” He licked his lips. “And she told somebody I was a good man”

Teyla smiled. “And she is right but you don’t consider yourself her friend?”

Dean shifted. “Um, I guess. But not like you, or Ronon, or Rodney”

“In what way?”

“Weren’t we talking about Violet?”

Teyla smiled at him and raised a brow.

He sighed. “Um, she doesn’t uh, need me. Come to me for reassurance, or to find out things”

“But she asks you questions?”

“She asks everyone questions”

“This is true” Teyla took a sip of tea. “I encourage you to get to know Violet yourself, there are aspects of ourselves that we share with some that we would not with others. My experiences of her friendship may differ from what yours would be. But I will tell you that despite her lack of knowledge about how the world outside of her community works she is intelligent, kind and fiercely loyal once you gain her trust”

“Right”

“And she, and all the other Slayers she left behind, in no way deserve the life they are given. Many do not even survive their training.”

“Right, crap”

After spending another half hour with Teyla discussing slightly less uncomfortable topics Dean stepped out of her quarters and thought about wether to go and speak with the other person on base he knew she was close to. Then decided that Rodney was perhaps a slightly more dangerous prospect than Ronon and had set off in search of dinner. Where he’d found her deep in conversation with Markham.

He felt a little flare of anger in his chest and rolled his eyes at himself. He may be beginning to view her differently but he wasn’t interested, not like that. She was complicated, and frustrating, and a virgin. Nothing at all how he liked his women, no absolutely not.

 

A warm firm body pressed up against his back. “Nearly done Dr McKay?”

He flushed slightly then mentally kicked himself. He was sleeping with the man for God’s sake. “Nowhere near Colonel. And no inappropriate touching in my lab”

The body rubbed up against him slightly. “Too late for that don’t you think?”

“Quit it”

“No”

“If you quit it I’ll make sure I’m done in twenty minutes”

“I’d rather you were done now”

“Not happening”

Soft lips were dragged up the side of his neck. “Sure?”

“Yes”

A breath was huffed over his skin. “Spoilsport”

“I can see I’m going to be the sensible one”

“It seems to work well that way” John stepped away from him and threw himself on the couch. “The Slayer come see you?”

“Yes”

“What did she want?”

“Can we talk about this later when I’m not trying to decrypt a thousands of years old computer file” Rodney turned and scowled at him.

John grinned. “We’ll be busy later”

He rolled his eyes and gave up, clicking shut his laptop. “She wanted me to set up an email address for her, and to arrange a time we can run through her financials”

“Huh” John looked thoughtful. “Who exactly is she going to email? Thought the Council disapproved of anything that isn’t a thousand years old”

Rodney snorted. “Among many other things. And I have no idea”

“Hmm. And how are her financials looking?”

“Nosey aren’t you?”

“If you don’t tell me now I’ll only get it out of you later”

“And modest too”

John smirked at him. “I’m awesome”

“Yeah, you’re great” Rodney sighed. “They’re healthy, very healthy and the lawyer seems clean. But I’ve set up a few early warning systems, I’ll be notified if there’s any unusual activity on her account”

“You know every time you say something smart my dick twitches”

“Quit it Sheppard”

“Nope” John looked thoughtful. “How healthy?”

“Confidential”

“Oh come on, what about perks?”

“You’re getting sex aren’t you?”

The other man grinned at him. “I hope so” He poked him with his foot. “So?”

Rodney snuck a quick glance at the door.

“I did lock it before I molested you in your lab”

He flipped off his lover. “She’s worth $54 million”

“Fuck me, thats more than I am”

“Feeling emasculated?”

“I still have my penis, so no. Think she’ll understand what that means?”

“Of course she will. She probably won’t care though. I mean what the hell would she do with it? Get in an interior designer to restyle her prison cell?”

John sighed and leant forward, tugging Rodney until he stood between his legs. He looked up and leant his chin on his stomach. “She’s not living in a prison cell baby. And she’s smart, you said so yourself. She’ll figure it out”

“I guess” Rodney rubbed his temples. “Great, now I’m pissed again”

“I thought that was a constant state?”

“It just seems that way cause you’re the one who usually pisses me off”

“At least now I can make it up to you though hm?” John slid his t-shirt up slightly and ran his tongue around Rodney’s navel.

“Jesus, don’t you ever stop?”

“Nope, your constant state may be pissed, but mine is horny”

“I need to start working out more”

Hot breath huffed over his stomach as the other man chuckled into his skin. 

 

“Teyla?”

“Oh Cameron, I’m sorry I didn’t know you were here” She smiled and began to turn away.

“Um, hey no, its fine” He gestured to a space beside him at the end of the pier. “Please”

“As long as you are sure?”

“As long as you don’t go into labour”

“I have many weeks yet Cameron, do not worry” She lowered herself gracefully down beside him. “Do you come here often?”

He snorted then mentally kicked himself.

“I have said something amusing?”

“God, it’s like talking to Violet”

She grinned at him in the dim light. “Will you explain?”

“Absolutely not. Ask Cadman”

“You spoil my fun Colonel”

He raised a brow. “Are you playing me Teyla?”

“Perhaps”

“Does Violet sometimes play too?”

“Perhaps”

“I knew it” He took a gulp of beer. “Shouldn’t you be resting or something?”

“Since stopping my off world missions I have struggled to fill my time. I am often restless. There is only so much rest a person can endure”

“Would you like to do my paperwork for me?”

“Do you think General O’Neill will be able to tell?”

“Quite possibly. Your vocabulary is far more vast than mine”

“So we have established the reason for my presence, what brings you here Cameron?”

He shifted slightly. “Um, it’s three years today since my crash”

“Ah, and I have interrupted, I’m sorry”

“Don’t be. Its nice to have some company”

“You do not spend this anniversary with your friends? Was John not a pilot also?”

“Yes, and I did last year, and the year before that”

“And this year is different?”

“It doesn’t seem to matter so much. I was just trying to figure out why”

“Time heals Cameron”

“Maybe”

“But you are still able to fly here? You have piloted a jumper”

He grinned. “Yeah, it’s amazing to be in the sky again. Although they’re not as fun as the F302’s”

“Why is this?”

“The jumpers dampeners, they take away the G’s”

“G’s?”

“If you ever go to Earth get Shep to take you up”

“I have heard you describe his flying as suicidal”

He snorted again. “Yeah, he’s insane. Best damn pilot I’ve ever flown alongside though” He looked at her. “Please don’t tell him I said that, ever”

“Your secret is safe with me” She looked out over the water. “May I ask you something?”

“Is it inappropriate?”

“I don’t believe so”

“Damn”

She smiled. “Is there a way to keep Violet here?”

Cam sighed and ran a hand over his face. “No, the Council are pretty badass Tey. Why?”

“I am concerned, and I shall miss her”

He slipped an arm around her and gently squeezed her shoulder. “Yeah, me too”

“I hope she will still be here when my son is born”

“You’re having a boy?”

“Yes”

“Wow, thats..really awesome”

“You are spending too much time with John”

“Tell me about it”

 

As the DVD ended and the screen went blank Violet turned to him. “Thank you very much James, it was kind of you to take the time to do this”

“Not a problem Vi, I always enjoy watching a couple of games”

“Even though you have seen them before?”

He grinned. “Yeah”

“Oh” She tilted her head. “When I suggested this did you believe it to be a date?”

James smiled. “No. Anyone else perhaps, but not you”

“Why?”

“Because you don’t make the same presumptions that others do. You think differently”

“It is annoying yes?”

“No, it’s good. But I wouldn’t suggest doing it with someone who hasn’t spent much time around you”

“Why?”

“Because then they may get the wrong idea, and if you didn’t kill them then Ronon would”

“He has become unnecessarily protective”

“He cares for you”

She nodded. “He does not wish me to leave”

“As do a lot of people” He tapped the back of her hand. “Do you Slayer?”

“Wish to leave?”

“Yes”

“I have enjoyed learning new things but sometimes I wish that I had not. It will be difficult to readjust”

“Then stay”

“I cannot” She smiled sadly at him. “Would you mind if I asked you to do something for me?”

“Of course not”

“You are returning to Earth soon for a uh, vacation?”

He raised his brows. “Yes”

“Would you please ring the Plain Dealer newspaper in Cleveland and place this advertisement for me?” She handed him a piece of paper. “I shall reimburse you”

“No need Vi, and of course I will” He unfolded the note. “You’ve lost your cat?”

“She was very important to me”

He sighed. “Please be careful”

“I do not understand”

“Yes you do” He waved the paper at her. “Whatever this means, whatever it brings your way, be careful”

Violet nodded, ignoring the unfamiliar sick feeling in her stomach. “I will, thank you James”

 

One week later.

Dr McKay wearily dragged his feet down the corridor towards his quarters. It had been a long and sucky week that started with a briefing to discuss Violet’s plan to hit the Wraith hard. It had resulted in a playground style shouting match between the three top ranking military officers in the city whilst they tried to hash out wether she should be accompanied by AR-1 and 2, or go in alone. The Slayer had sat silently looking on, a cool blank expression on her face.

Eventually Winchester and Mitchell ganged up on Sheppard and it was decided that she would have their back up on board the Hives, which turned out to be, as John had said, completely pointless. She had torn apart four now, Wraith after Wraith dropping dead in her wake leaving the ships empty of their enemy and allowing Rodney to search through their databases uninterrupted. Looking for the location of the next Hive.

Violet was still quite capable of continuing the hunt but the lesser humans were in desperate need of rest, and to take a moment to breathe and deal with the fact that she was, as she had always tried to explain, a very efficient killer. Even after witnessing her engaging other enemies on the ground it had been hard to imagine that she was strong enough, cold enough to execute her plan, she was so tiny and softly spoken with never a hint of a temper. Rodney knew the screams of the Wraith would haunt his dreams for some time to come.

He opened his door and stepped inside. An unfamiliar scent drifted up his nostrils and the room was warm. John was sprawled in his desk chair, showered and dressed in jeans and a tee. “Hey baby, where you been?”

“Where I always am” Rodney shrugged off his jacket and allowed himself a moment to appreciate the view. “Hunched over my laptop”

“You should have come straight back to rest”

“Don’t you start”

“Someone else cares about your wellbeing?”

Rodney rolled his eyes. “I’m here because Violet threatened to knock me out and carry me back if I didn’t leave, apparently I am in need of a shower”

John grinned. “Yeah, you really are. And I kinda wished she’d done it, would have made a great photo for this weeks report”

He flipped him off. John smirked at him. “Go get your shower Dr McKay, don’t bother getting redressed”

Rodney’s weary body protested slightly at the wave of arousal that travelled through him. He licked his lips. “John, I don’t think I…”

“You don’t have to” John quirked a smile. “I’m tired too, just want to relax, help you relax”

He eyed him curiously then nodded. “Ok, sure”

One hour later, with the scent of the massage oil thick in the air, his lovers hands running sure firm strokes over his aching muscles while his mouth did delicious things to his dick, Rodney let his eyes slide shut and decided that the only way he’d give up Colonel John Sheppard was over his dead body.

 

Violet was vaguely aware that the gym door had opened and tried to focus on her own movements, blocking out the other presence.

“You should be resting Little One”

She straightened and smiled. “I shall do so later Ronon, I must refocus myself first”

He nodded in understanding. “Would you like to spar?”

“I wouldn’t want to hurt you Ronon”

“It is that intense, after battle?”

Violet nodded. “Our body produces many chemicals that allow us to continue to fight, despite injuries or weariness. It will be some hours yet before I am free of them” She tilted her head. “You are not sleeping?”

“I will. The Wraith have been my sworn enemy for many years”

“They killed your people?”

“Yes”

“Do you wish that you had killed them rather than me?”

He smiled. “No Little One, I do not care how, or by whose hand, as long as they are gone. But there are many more out there”

Violet nodded. “I am ready. But I believe the others needed to rest?”

“They are weary, and they have seen many things over these past few days”

“I have scared them?”

“Maybe, but this is their fault, they did not listen when you told them of your abilities, your training”

She sighed. “Sometimes I believe I am just as much of a monster as the things I hunt”

“No”

“I kill, and I do not feel for them. The Slayer revels in the pain, the destruction”

“You are not all Slayer. You must now focus on the other part of you, help it to grow, to balance out the Slayer”

“Is this possible?”

“Of course. We are all made up of many things Violet, and it is up to us what we choose to nurture, what we choose to push down deep inside”

“It is a choice, what we become?”

“Yes, and it is one that may be changed as and when we wish. Your choice was made for you, now you must decide wether you are happy with that choice or wether you wish to follow your own path”

“I find such decisions…difficult”

“Why?”

“Then it shall be my fault”

“If you make a mistake?”

Violet nodded. “To make a mistake as a Slayer can have many devastating effects”

“Little One?” He tipped her head. “You must stop making this complicated, stop looking for problems before there are any. You shall make the right decision”

“I hope so Ronon”

 

Dean gripped her hips hard, pulling her back onto him over and over again, the force of every thrust pushing out one more image of her, of line after line of Wraith falling at her feet. He growled and slammed into her again. As the woman on her hands and knees in front of him stuttered out his name he released one of her hips and wrapped a hand in her hair, pulling her back so she was arched against his chest.

Reaching around he slipped a finger over her clit and she shuddered against him. He gave a slight tug on her hair and upped the pressure of his finger, her muscles starting to ripple around him. He growled again. “Cum now” As she gasped in surprise at her sudden, powerful climax Dean pushed her back down, confident in the knowledge that she’d gotten what she wanted as well, and regained his bruising grip on her, thrusting hard and fast, chasing his own orgasm, knowing that for now, at least, it would bring a blissful dreamless sleep.

Dean opened his eyes and raised his head cautiously. She was sat in his desk chair, smiling over at him.

He sat up. “Jesus Vi, what the hell?!”

“You were expecting Dr Harrison yes?”

“What?! No! And uh, why?”

“I believe she left your quarters some hours ago”

He closed his eyes. “How long have you been here?”

“Only a moment. It seems your um, black ops are still working at full efficiency”

He opened them again and rubbed his temples. “What do you want?”

“You have a brother who is a lawyer?”

Dean frowned. “Yes”

“I was hoping you would be able to provide me with an email address so I may contact him?”

“What the hell for?”

“You were present when it was recommended to me to have another person watching over my investments?”

“I thought McKay was helping you?”

“I believe it would be beneficial to also have someone who is permanently residing on Earth”

“And you couldn’t have asked me this later?” Dean was starting to become aware of the fact he was still naked under the sheet pooled around his waist, and the faint smell of sex was still hanging in the air.

“I do not wish Rodney to know, he would be upset”

“Right”

“It is imperative that no one knows of this”

“This is starting to sound a little dodgy Slayer”

“Dodgy?”

“You know full well what I mean. What are you up to?”

“Up to?”

He clenched his fists. “Violet..”

“If this bothers you I shall find another”

“No, no. I’ll dig out a business card ok?”

Violet nodded. “Ok, thank you Dean” She stood to go then paused. “You find comfort in sex?”

He gaped at her.

“This is something else it can provide as well as pleasure?”

“I am not talking about this with you”

“Why?”

“Because you had to ask why. Go speak to your girl friends”

“About you and Dr Harrison?”

Dean glared. “No, and stop playing dumb”

She smiled serenely at him, another thing that was really starting to grate on his nerves. “As you wish. But perhaps you should consider other methods of relaxation, distraction? I am told that women more easily form emotional bonds through physical contact than men”

“Get out!”

She bowed her head and left the room.

 

Leaving Major Winchester’s quarters and turning to the right Violet smiled. “Good morning Colonel Mitchell, John”

They eyed her. “Good morning Slayer” John’s eyes briefly flitted to the door she’d just come through. “Everything ok Vi?”

“Very good thank you. A most satisfactory start to the day” Dipping her head briefly she moved past them. “I shall see you later”

They looked at each other. Mitchell raised a brow. John grinned and ran his hand over the door chime. It slid open to reveal a slightly pissed looking, half dressed Major Winchester. “Jesus, what now?”

John looked him over. “How was your start to the day?”

Cameron snorted by his side.

Dean glared at them. “Its too early for this shit”

“Its 0930 Major”

“On my day off Colonel. What do you want?”

“I’ve got it, thanks”

“Fuck off” The door slid shut.

They strolled down the corridor. “No one is that grumpy after sex”

“Nope”

“Wonder what she wanted?”

“You’d think she’d asked for him to take a vow of celibacy or something by the look on his face”

“Maybe she did?”

“What for?”

John looked thoughtful. “Maybe she thinks it’ll do him good?”

“Please, I certainly have no desire to know what a sex starved Dean Winchester is like”

“Do you think he’d get less hot?”

“I don’t think that’s possible”

“Bastard”

“Yeah, sucks when your 2IC is younger and prettier than you” Mitchell smirked at him.

“Fuck off, I’m awesome”

 

“You are not eating your lunch in the mess today Violet?”

The Slayer smiled at her friend. “I wished to see you, and you do not often join us now”

Teyla sighed. “Yes, my days differ greatly to those who are still on duty”

“You must spend time with your friends Teyla, it is important”

The Athosain raised a brow. “Yes, it is. You are learning Slayer”

“Thank you” She tilted her head. “I have today and tomorrow before we resume our assault on the Hives. Perhaps we could visit Athos?”

“This is something I would very much like to do. Is there a reason?”

“I wish to see them again before…” Violet trailed off and looked at her uneaten food.

“Before you leave?”

“Yes”

Teyla took her hand. “Please stay Violet”

“I cannot” She smiled sadly at her friend. “I have learnt many things here, and found some good friends but there are things I must do”

“Your duty” There was an unfamiliar sneer in Teyla’s tone.

“Yes” Violet squeezed her hand and pulled away.

“Then please promise me that you shall take what you have learnt with you Violet, do not forget us”

“Never. And when your son is born please tell me, I would also enjoy receiving a picture. Rodney has set me up an email account”

Teyla looked surprised. “And you will be able to access this once you have returned?” 

“I hope to”

“Then it shall be done”

 

He caught up to her as she stood in front of the transporter. Dean looked her over. Violet was dressed in tight jeans, an even tighter old school military jumper and her leather jacket. Flat black leather boots that reached over her knees completed the outfit, the tops of her knives just showing at the sides. “Going somewhere Slayer?”

She smiled. “Teyla and I are to visit her people. I shall be returning in time to resume our attack on the Hives”

“How very reassuring” He held out a card. “Here, as promised”

Taking his brother’s business card she smiled. “Thank you Dean, this is very much appreciated”

“No problem. But no more sneaking into my quarters”

“I did not sneak”

“You broke in”

“Atlantis was more than happy to allow me access”

He rolled his eyes. 

“Going my way Violet?”

Dean turned his head to see Markham stood in civvies behind them, he was grinning.

“Yes James, you are looking forward to your trip?”

“Yep” He grabbed her bag and swung it over his shoulder.

“You going to Athos too Captain?”

“No Sir, back to Earth, sister’s wedding”

Dean mentally sorted through all the files littering his desk. “Ah, right yes. Sorry”

“No problem Sir, it must be hard to keep up with all of us”

“Yeah, you’re all a huge pain in my arse”

The doors to the transporter slid open. “I’m sorry about that Sir, I’ll try to ease off your arse”

There was the slightest hint of laughter behind him and he swung his gaze to Violet but her face was impassive. “Enjoy the rest of your time off Major” She briefly dipped her head.

Watching Markham take a place next to her as the doors closed Dean rubbed his temples again. If her clothes got any tighter he was going to run out of willing engineers.

 

Rodney looked up from the console he was working on to see Captain Markham lower his head to whisper in her ear. She nodded and he stepped back, looking up and offering a lazy salute to Mitchell and Sheppard before strolling through the gate. “Another new friend huh?”

The two Colonels looked at him and shrugged. “Haven’t heard anything since her football lesson”

“Wasn’t it you who told me she was a black ops God?”

John rolled his eyes. “We ran into her coming out of Winchester’s room this morning too”

“Just wrong”

“He was way too grumpy for someone who had just got laid”

The gate wooshed into life again and Rodney watched the two women disappear. “I’m getting a horrible feeling she’s up to something”

Mitchell raised a brow. “Why?”

“It’s the same feeling I get when Sheppard’s about to do something stupid”

“Hey!”

Mitchell snorted.

 

Two months later.

They watched in silence as the last of the Hives exploded. The jumper rocked slightly but nobody moved, uttered a word. Colonel Sheppard reached for the controls and set a course for home. It was over, the Wraith were gone. The Slayer had completed her mission.

 

Violet sat on her bed, tablet propped on her knees. She opened her email account. 

‘Miss Summers, 

We have good news! Your cat was found by my daughter in our backyard. She is safe and well, and we have very much enjoyed having her around. She seems reluctant to leave!

As you are currently away on business we will gladly keep her with us until you return. She has made a wonderful addition to our family.

We look forward to hearing from you when your business is concluded.

Kind Regards

Mrs Harris’

She hit reply and chewed on her lip thoughtfully before beginning to write.

‘Mrs Harris

Thank you for your reply, I am very much pleased to hear dear Faith is still alive and kicking. I hope she has not been too much bother for you.

I am pleased to say that my business here has come to a successful conclusion and I shall be returning home shortly. I look forward to seeing her once again.

Kind Regards

Miss Summers’

Violet clicked on the email below.

‘Miss Rayne,

Thank you for your email requesting that our firm consider you as a new client. We would be most honoured to have you join us and look forward to meeting with you once you return.

Please contact us on the number below as soon as you are able and we shall arrange a suitable time for you to meet with us. In the meantime we will gladly look over the information you have provided us with and begin to proceed with your instructions.

Kind Regards

Samuel Winchester  
Senior Partner, Wolfram and Hart.’

Violet nodded to herself, she had been a little surprised at the name of the law firm on Dean’s brothers card but had eventually decided to contact him anyway. Even tucked away from the rest of the world all Slayers knew the name of Wolfram and Hart. Their influence and power would be of benefit to her for now, when it was done she would rescue this Samuel from the clutches of the demonic law firm. Return him to his family. 

Her door chimed. Sending a request for it to be opened Violet looked up to see Major Winchester enter her quarters. 

“Major, all is well?”

He looked at her darkly. “Perhaps you would care to tell me what the hell you were thinking today?”

She frowned. “I do not understand”

“That crap got old a couple of months ago Slayer. You understand well enough. You could have died on that Hive”

“But I did not”

“That is not the point” He hissed at her. “It was a stupid, pointless risk you took. It so bad there you’d rather die than go back?”

“Go back?”

“Thats whats going to happen now isn’t it? The Wraith are gone, you fulfilled your duty” 

She looked back blankly, trying to hide her slightly rising rage. “I suspect I shall soon be recalled yes. And no, I need to return”

“What for?”

“To perform my duty, follow my destiny”

“They really fill you with a load of bullshit don’t they?!”

“You are angry Dean, and tired. Perhaps we should speak of this tomorrow?”

“Don’t tell me what I am!”

Violet waited. He had made the effort to become a friend and she had yet to experience his temper. 

“You can’t see it can you?! They use you up and don’t even blink when you’re running on empty and dropping dead. How can someone so…you, be so stupid?!”

She stood in front of him, Dean blinking as his brain caught up with what had been too fast for his eyes to take in. “I am not stupid, I know what I am, what is my worth. I am also becoming a little angry and this is something you do not wish to experience”

He glared at her. “I’m not afraid of you”

Violet smiled, eyes filling with black smoke. “You should be”

“I should be a lot of things. Right now I should be in my quarters relaxing but because of your idiotic move I’m here, pissed”

“More emotionless sex, it will not help you”

“And what would you know?!”

“You’re still here, shouting. I believe this proves my point”

“You drive me insane!”

“Thank you”

Violet fought the urge to lash out as her arms were grabbed and she was yanked towards him, full lips crushing down on hers, tongue forcing its way into her mouth. Closing her eyes she went on instinct, following his movements, staying relaxed in his grip. His taste, his touch was sending little sparks of..something down her nerves. A strange feeling began to swirl around her stomach. 

He moaned quietly then suddenly pulled away. Hands releasing her as if her skin had burnt them. He stumbled back. “Shit, shit, I’m uh, sorry. Shit”

She watched him turn and practically run from her quarters. Violet licked her lips thoughtfully. Perhaps, if she’d been staying. She sighed, but things needed to be done first, things needed to be fixed.

The chime sounded again. Violet rolled her eyes, an expression she had picked up from her friends, she found it conveyed many emotions very satisfactorily. The door opened.

“Hey Vi, hope you don’t mind” Laura grinned at her and stepped aside to reveal Sarah, Angie and Teyla.

“Of course not” She smiled. “Please, come in”

Following their usual routine Violet made hot drinks while her friends arranged themselves on some large cushions.

“I hope we are not disturbing your rest Violet?”

“Not at all Teyla. It will be some time before I am able to sleep. I was merely catching up on some paperwork”

Sarah raised a brow. “You have paperwork?”

“Some personal matters” Violet smiled and handed out the mugs. “And I believed you would all be resting?”

Laura snorted. “Today has left us a little…restless”

“It will wear off soon, then you shall be exhausted”

“And then I shall pass out” Laura touched her arm lightly. “Are you sure you are ok?”

“Of course, why?”

“The Wraith are gone”

“This was the purpose of the mission”

“How long until the Council…find out?”

“I believe Colonel Mitchell is obligated to send a weekly report”

“So, it could only be a week?”

“Yes”

Ange took a sip of her tea. “Well that sucks”

“You have my email?”

“Yeah”

“I would very much enjoy hearing from you. However I cannot promise that I shall be able to pick them up very frequently”

Sarah jostled her shoulder with her own. “We’ll make sure there’s always a message waiting for you Slayer”

“Thank you, for everything” Violet grinned. “Now, I hear that Dr Spencer has a date tomorrow evening”

She squealed. “How do you know that?!”

“I have the black ops of a God”

 

Three days later.

As the door slid shut behind the Slayer John stepped out of his boyfriends bathroom. “Good morning sweetheart, everything ok?”

“Good morning John. I am well, thank you. You?”

“Awesome”

Rodney snorted. “So awesome you just hid in the bathroom”

“You were hiding? From me?”

John glared at Rodney. “No, it was just in case. Military regs”

“Oh yes, Major Winchester explained your DADT to me last week”

“I bet he enjoyed that”

“He did not seem to”

He grinned at her. “Are we just getting to enjoy your presence or did you need something?”

“Oh, I just wished to pass this onto Rodney before you left for your mission today” She dangled a small glass bottle out in front of her.

John raised a brow and took it. “And what is this Slayer?”

“A gift given to me by one of the Athosians, however I have no need for it. I thought perhaps it would be more gratefully received by you both”

“Both?”

“It is an oil which may be inhaled or ingested to heighten sexual arousal”

“Oh God”

John smirked and popped the top off, inhaling cautiously. He actually felt his pupils dilate and his skin heated. “Jesus” his voice sounded huskier. “Baby, you’ve got to try this stuff”

The bottle was yanked out of his hand, and the top replaced. “Not right now Colonel” Rodney glared at him. “Mission remember?”

“Oh yeah” John looked down. “Crap”

Violet smiled at him. “It is very effective yes?”

Rodney pointed at her. “Don’t encourage him, I’m already predicting a heart attack before I hit forty”

“I do not understand”

“Yeah you do” John winked at her. “And thank you for the gift”

“You are welcome, I hope it brings you great pleasure”

“Out!” Rodney turned her round and pushed her towards the door. He squeezed her shoulder before shoving her through it. “Thank you”

“Welcome”

 

Violet frowned as her friend winced. “Teyla, are you ok?”

She smiled. “Yes Violet, please do not be concerned. He is merely a little active today that is all”

The Slayer eyed her swollen stomach. “Oh”

“Would you like to feel?”

“Um, I am not sure”

Teyla held her hand out. “Please, it would mean a great deal to me”

Violet slowly placed her hand in the other woman’s. “Ok” She jumped as she felt a small pressure. “That was a foot”

“It was?”

The Slayer smiled. “Yes, he is very strong”

“I am pleased” 

Violet’s radio crackled.

“Violet”

“Colonel Mitchell, there is something wrong?”

He sighed wearily in her ear. “You have an hour to pack Violet. Your watcher is waiting at the mountain for you”

“Thank you Cameron. I will be there”

She tapped her radio and looked at the other woman. “I must go”

“Something has happened on today’s mission?”

“No” Violet stood.

“It is time?”

“Yes” 

Teyla went to stand.

“No please, I wish to leave quietly”

“Then you are lucky that they have come for you whilst the others are off world”

“Perhaps” Violet bent down and brushed her lips over the other woman’s. “Thank you for all that you have done for me. I shall never forget you” She lay a hand on the bump. “And please, tell me when he arrives”

“As you wish”

Violet quirked a smile then left her friend sitting on the floor of her quarters, hand resting over her stomach feeling the tiny kicks of her unborn son.

 

“If you cry I shall punch you in the face”

Cameron rolled his eyes at the young woman in front of him. “I am a highly decorated Colonel in the Air Force, I do not cry”

“Not even late at night, alone?”

“No” He nodded his head at Chuck to dial Earth and looked back down at her. “We will find a way to get you back”

“Perhaps I shall find a way first?”

“$20 each way?”

“As you wish. Be prepared to lose”

He snorted. “I am, and I look forward to handing you over your winnings”

Standing on tiptoes Violet rested her hand on his cheek, placing a kiss to the other. “Goodbye Cameron, and thank you”

“Be careful Slayer”

“Please, I’m awesome” She swung her bag over her shoulder and winked at him before disappearing through the horizon.

“Bollocks” His muttered cursing was lost in the sound of the gate shutting down. He stared at the empty space in front of him. “Fuck”

“Well said Sir”

He looked over at Markham who was on security detail and raised a brow. 

“Who else is gonna save me from the giant dog things?”

Cam grinned at him. “Just shoot them Captain”

“Permission to flip you off Sir?”

Another marine huffed a laugh.

“Permission denied”

 

Dean watched Dr McKay disappear once more into the Ancient console and slid his Raybans back down over his eyes, settling back against the rather convenient rock. His CO sat beside him and stretched his legs out. “Whatcha doing?”

“Dying of boredom”

John chuckled quietly. “Shouldn’t be long now”

“He said that two hours ago”

“True” The other man shifted slightly. “So, whats going on with you and Vi?”

“What?” He turned his head to look at him.

“You’re avoiding her”

“Am not”

“Are too. You nearly knocked down Bates in your eagerness to leave the other day when she came into the mess”

“Did not”

“Uh huh. You fall out?”

“No”

“You had sex?”

“You’re incredibly annoying”

“Thank you”

“And you’re starting to sound like her”

“I’m pretty sure she’s starting to sound like me”

“Great, just what we need”

“Dean?”

“Nothing Sheppard, nothing is going on ok?”

“If you say so”

Dean flipped him off in his head and settled back down. Ever since he’d kissed her he hadn’t known what the fuck to do. Whenever he saw her his body screamed out at him to grab her and do it again, but his mind was telling him it was a really bad idea. For someone who had supposedly never had any kind of sexual physical contact with another person her kiss had been, he swallowed, good, really good.

So far his upstairs brain had been winning out. He knew it was a bad, bad idea. Not only was she still a bit of a mystery to him despite their growing friendship, she was also still very much a virgin. And that was important to him, it was something he hadn’t done, ever, there was something about it, something about being someones first that freaked him out. But if someone had asked him what it was he wouldn’t have been able to tell them.

He sighed quietly. There was also the very real possibility that soon she’d be gone, and would probably never be back. Usually that would only encourage him but it kind of put him off. He cursed her out silently, Violet had gotten under his skin, into his head and she was driving him nuts.

There was a sharp elbow in his side. “Hey!”

John looked at him over his shades. “I said, time to go home Major”

Dean scrambled to his feet. “Right, great” Striding off in the direction of the gate he ignored the curious looks of the people with him.

 

They stepped back into the city to be met with Colonel Mitchell standing at the bottom of the steps. Dean’s stomach flipped a little. John stepped past him. “Mitch?”

The expedition’s commander sighed. “Violet was recalled three hours ago”

“What?”

“She’s gone Shep”

“What?! You just let..”

“There was no letting Sheppard, you don’t say no to these people. Even Violet knows that”

“And she just went?”

“Yes”

“No arguments, not even a slight protest, with placards?”

Mitchell smiled sadly at Lieutenant Cadman. “No, I’m sorry”

“Right. This sucks”

 

That night.

Cam looked up at her as she thrust down over and over again onto his dick. He was kneeling on her bed and her legs were wrapped around his waist, even without their leverage her rhythm was strong and smooth. Laura’s head tipped back exposing more soft skin, breasts jutting forward invitingly. 

He ran his tongue over a nipple and sucked gently. The grip on his neck tightened and her pussy convulsed around him. He groaned, every twitch felt like a hot wet fist around his length. Sensing his own climax fast approaching Cam gathered the last of his control determined to get her off first and intensified his attentions on her breasts. 

As her body tensed around him to the point where it was almost painful and she gave a breathless little gasp he lay them down, raising her hips to try to prolong her pleasure as he focused on his own happy ending. Burying his face in her neck he set his own pace, sweat and arousal slicking between them, heightening the sensations of bliss. Moaning into her skin he slammed his hips into hers one last time, pushing in as deep as he could get whilst his body tensed then shook slightly as his orgasm washed over him.

“Thanks I needed that”

He huffed into her skin. “Oh you’re welcome”

“Cameron?”

He propped himself up and looked down at her. “Yeah?”

“Can you get her back?”

“I wish I could tell you yes Princess”

She nodded. “Ok”

“Ok?”

“That’ll do, for now”

Cam grinned and dipped his head for a kiss. “That mean I get to do this again?” He murmured against her mouth.

Soft hands slid into his hair and her lips parted underneath his. “Umhmm”

“Awesome”

 

John gently slid out of his lover with a quiet grunt and removed the condom, tying it off and discarding it. He wrapped himself back around Rodney. “You ok baby?”

“Sticky” Came the mumbled reply.

He chuckled quietly. “Good. And?”

“I thought she was planning something John, something to let her stay. She just left, no fight, no argument”

“I’m sorry”

“Yeah”

He sighed. “Rodney?”

“Umhmm?”

“I love you”

Silence.

“I would do anything for you. I’ll storm the castle if you want me to?”

“I’m pretty sure they’d kick your arse” Rodney shifted and faced him. “But thank you, and I love you too”

John grinned. “She gave us an awesome goodbye present”

“That oil should come with a warning label, a big red one”

 

“Teyla?”

“Hello Ronon, you are not sleeping either?”

He shrugged. “I am used to sparring before bed”

“She has become an important part of our lives”

“Yes” He sat behind her and wrapped his arms around her, providing some warmth against the night air. “It goes well?”

Teyla smiled. “Yes, I feel him nearly all of the time now”

“I am looking forward to his arrival”

“As am I”

 

Dean sat on the edge of her bed fingering the silver cross and chain he’d found on her desk. Her quarters were empty, like she had never been there, except for this. He didn’t remember ever seeing it around her neck and yet it seemed to be important somehow, the way it had been laid out carefully to be found. He held it up and it spun gently despite the stillness of the room.

Sighing he dropped it into his other hand and curled his fist around it. He stood and took one last look around the room before stepping out into the corridor. She was gone, and life could get back to whatever counted as normal in the city. His life could get back to normal.

 

Two weeks later.

They sat around the briefing table waiting for Colonel Mitchell to speak. He ran hand over his face. “Earth dialled in twenty minutes ago. Violet’s watcher is at the mountain waiting for her to return”

“Um, are we stuck in some kind of time loop again?”

He glared at John. “No”

“Oh” He frowned. “So um, yeah I’m lost”

“As always”

Colonel Sheppard scowled at his boyfriend.

Mitchell sighed. “It appears that whoever met Violet two weeks ago was not from the Council”

“What? Who were they?”

“We don’t know. She’s not at the castle and both the Council and the SGC have been unable to locate her”

“Shit” Dean gripped the necklace that sat in his pocket. 

“Exactly” Mitchell looked at him. “They are not impressed that we seem to have lost one of their Slayers”

“Oh come on, its not our fucking fault”

“And that’s what O’Neill is currently trying to explain to them, albeit using slightly more diplomatic vocabulary”

John snored. “O’Neill, diplomatic?”

“Yeah, we’ll probably be at war in the next couple of hours”

“No one gives a shit about the Council, where the hell is Vi?”

They looked at Rodney. He rolled his eyes and pointed at John. “I told you she was planning something, I should have trusted my own genius. She’s doing something stupid, I’m getting that feeling again”

“Now McKay..”

“Don’t you McKay me Sheppard. We need to find her”

John shrugged and looked at Mitchell. ”Maybe we should uh, find out what she’s been up to? You know share information?”

“Ok, who wants to go first?” He looked around the room.

Rodney huffed. “Fine, me first. She asked me to set up an email address despite not having any form of technology back at the castle”

Markham cleared his throat. “She asked me to place an ad for her when I went back to Earth” He shifted as they all stared at him.

“What for?”

“A lost cat”

“A lost cat?”

“Yes”

“And you didn’t think this was odd?”

He glared at his CO. “Yes Sir, but she…oh crap”

“Yeah, we get it Captain, anything else?”

“Nope, thats all I did”

“Right, great. An email address and a lost cat. O’Neills gonna go fucking mad”

Dean cleared his throat. “I may have a way to find her” He glared at them. “Quit looking at me like that”

“Well please enlighten us Major”

He shifted a little and tightened his grip until the points of the cross dug painfully into his skin. “She is in contact with my brother”

“Your brother?”

“Yes”

“The lawyer?”

“Yes”

Rodney huffed. “More than single word answers would help Winchester”

He flipped him off. “Vi asked me for his contact details, said she wanted someone who was permanently on Earth to be looking over the other lawyers shoulder. I gave her Sam’s card two months ago”

“So we contact your brother?”

“My brother’s a dick, and he’ll spout off a load of client confidentiality crap at you until you shoot yourself so you don’t have to listen to him anymore”

“Sounds like an excellent lawyer”

Dean glared at Cam. “Hes a dick”

“Try Dean”

“Fine” He folded his arms across his chest.

“Great, thanks for the enthusiasm” Mitchell rolled his eyes at him. “Now, how about hacking into this email account”

“Wow, you’re a little unethical” Laura grinned at him. “I like it”

He shot her a warning look and turned to Rodney. “So…”

The scientist was already bent over his tablet. “Yeah, yeah, just give me a second”

They waited. John cleared his throat. “Uh, isn’t this usually a little uh, quicker?”

Dean snorted.

“She’s had someone put in some security measures. God damn it”

“Just break though them McKay, no need to cover our tracks”

He scowled at Cam. “That’s what I’m trying to do Colonel”

He grinned. “Having some problems Dr McKay?”

“I don’t understand it” Rodney muttered and tapped away on his tablet. “The only person…Crap!” He tapped his radio. “Radek, get your skinny czech butt to the briefing room now, and bring your tablet” He looked up. “Shut up”

Laura held her hands up. “Hey, not saying anything” She dipped her head. “Thinking it though”

“Cadman!”

“Yes Sir?” She twinkled at Cam.

“Cut it out”

“Oh yes Sir”

He raised his eyes to the ceiling then looked towards the door as it slid open. “Ah Radek..”

“Yes, yes. Radek what the hell did you do to Violet’s email account?”

Thirty minutes later Rodney was staring at his tablet. “Who the fuck is Mrs Harris?”

“Apparently she’s the woman who found Faith, the lost cat”

He glared at John. “She doesn’t have a cat you idiot”

“No shit”

Cam sighed. “Cut it out you two. Violet was obviously aware of someone outside of the Council that she could go to, to help her with whatever insane plan she’s come up with. Which means that she knew about them before she ever came here but never acted on it”

“So we were the trigger? Her time spent here pushed her to move against the Council”

“Looks like it”

“We are awesome”

“Sheppard, we are not awesome. We’ve influenced a very powerful young woman to rebel against her even more powerful superiors. And this Mrs Harris, or whatever organisation that uses that name as cover, could be anyone”

“They’d have to be pretty badass to go up against the Council”

“Great, just fucking great” Cam ran a hand over his face, the next dial-in to Earth was gonna suck. “I’ll try and swing things with O’Neill for as long as possible, maybe between us we can hold off the Watcher” He looked at Dean. “You’re our next move Winchester. It’s time to re-establish relations with your brother”

“Oh yay”

 

Dean stepped into the lab as the door slid open and looked at the two men. His CO was in his usual sprawling position on the couch and Dr McKay was reading through a file, propped against his desk. He rolled his eyes. “Didn’t know you could read upside down McKay”

The scientist shifted. “Uh, what?”

Dean grinned and gestured to the paper in the other man’s hands. Rodney looked down. “Ah, shit”

“Don’t panic, we’ve known for weeks”

“Known what?”

He rolled his eyes again at Sheppard. “About you and McKay dumbass”

“Crap”

“Hey, none of us are telling. Although its a little weird”

“Fuck off Winchester” John narrowed his gaze. “Not telling huh?”

“For fuck’s sake Shep, we’re your friends. Kinda hurt you didn’t trust us enough”

“While this male bonding is wonderfully heartwarming is there something you needed? Cause you’re interrupting” Rodney smirked at him.

“Rodney!” His boyfriend glared at him.

Dean pulled a face. “Yeah, not wishing to know shit like that though” He pulled the necklace out of his pocket. “I’m going to Earth tomorrow to try to get my brother to pull his head out of his arse and be a decent human being for once. Could you take a look at this before I go please?”

“Its a necklace”

“They don’t call you a genius for nothing McKay”

Rodney glared at him. “And?”

“I found it in Vi’s quarters, after she left”

They both raised a brow at him. He shrugged. “Was just checking she hadn’t left anything behind before it got reassigned”

“Bullshit”

“Bite me Sir” He waved it. “So?”

Rodney took it from him and turned it over in his hands. “Its just a necklace Dean, she obviously dropped it or something”

“No, it was on her desk, almost like she wanted it found, or she’d purposefully left it behind”

“Its not a piece of tech but I’ll run it through the scanner. Maybe it was just supposed to be symbolic or something?”

John got up and padded over to take a closer look. “If it was meant to be symbolic wouldn’t she have left something we’d seen before? I don’t remember seeing her wear this”

Dean shook his head. “Me neither. Only jewellery I can think of was that silver ring”

John nodded. “Right, didn’t she say the ring was like our tags? Each Slayer wore one with their name engraved on the inside”

“Um, yeah I think so”

“Huh”

They both looked at McKay. “What?”

“It’s got a chip in it”

“Its been damaged?”

He rolled his eyes. “Quit playing dumb Major, its not attractive..” Dean smirked at him. “..Its not Ancient, it must have been there when she arrived”

“Told you she was gathering intel”

“Shut up you arse, its not that kind of chip. Its a recording”

“Can we press play?”

Rodney looked at his boyfriend. “Yeah, but you wanna call the others first?”

Dean huffed.

“They need to be here Dean, to listen to this”

The Major waved a hand. “Fine, but if its personal shit we stop it”

John raised a brow at his 2IC. 

“Hey, maybe she meant for Rodney to find it in the first place, or one of her close friends”

“You are one of her close friends”

Dean rolled his eyes and tapped his radio. “Mitchell..”

 

“Into every generation, there is a chosen one. One girl in all the world. She alone will wield the strength and skill to stand against the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness; To stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their numbers. She is the Slayer” 

They exchanged looks as a man’s voice echoed around the lab.

“For over two thousand years there was only one Slayer. Tens of thousands of girls stretching out across history, each giving up their lives to keep the world safe, the evil at bay. The Council of Watchers began to despair at each loss, each defeat, it seemed that the war they fought would never end, would never be won. But then they discovered the Scythe, a weapon that was forged when the first Slayer was created, it held her essence, the purest form of the Slayer’s power. It took many years but eventually they learnt how to use it, how to tap into it’s power”

“And so many Slayer’s were created, each girl who had the potential to become one would. No longer would they stand alone in the dark, they would fight side by side, tearing through the lines of our enemies. However man is weak, his desire for power and wealth over-riding the good in his soul. The Council members became paranoid that the Slayer’s would turn against them, and nothing would be able to stop them if they did. So they began taking the potentials from their families at a younger and younger age, using their training and their studies to control and manipulate”

“But they made a mistake. They missed one. Her name was Faith, and she was left alone to teach herself, to discover the world that her power would bring her in contact with. And she became stronger, stronger than any other Slayer had been for a long time. In controlling their Slayer’s so diligently the Council had weakened them, taken away the skills of improvisation, knowledge. I am ashamed to say that I was once part of the Council, I am responsible for the deaths, and the lives, of hundreds of Slayers. When they discovered Faith’s existence I was placed on the team ordered to bring her in. We failed, and I was kidnapped by Faith”

“It was a strange time, my eyes being opened to what we had done, what a Slayer could be. I never returned to the Council, choosing instead to remain by Faith’s side, passing on everything I knew. Now we work to free the Slayer’s, and to seek out potentials before the Council can reach them. We have hidden many over the years, we have also recruited a small number of Slayer’s, convincing them that this way is better than that of the Council’s. Each of them received a necklace like yours Violet, and now it is your turn to make the same decision each of them have”

“We chose you because despite your training, your years of serving the Council, there is something inside of you that believes there is a better way, that sometimes questions the orders of your Master’s. And you are strong, the essence of the Slayer creates a deeper bond with some girls than others, and we can make you stronger. If you choose not to join us then we wish you luck, and ask you to be careful. If we have identified your potential to go against the Council then so have they. Your missions, your quests may become harder, they shall send you to battles that are impossible to win. They will not hesitate to eliminate you if they believe you are a risk”

“If you do choose to join with us then instructions on how to contact us will follow this message. You must commit them to memory Violet, they will play only once before deleting themselves. I’m afraid it is necessary to keep us hidden. The instructions will play in five seconds, four, three, two, one….”

There was static and then the message ended.

“Oh crap”


	3. Three

Major Dean Winchester sat opposite his brother and fought the urge to shoot him, or punch him in his smug face.

“I’m sorry Dean, I understand that Miss Rayne is a good friend of yours, important to you, but I cannot go against her wishes to remain hidden”

“So she is hiding?”

Sam sighed. “I’m afraid I can’t tell you that Dean”

“For fuck’s sake Sammy, stop being an arse”

“Don’t call me that”

“Why? ‘Cause you’re a big shot lawyer now? You’re still my little brother, despite everything”

“And you’re still my big brother Dean, but I can’t help you. I’m sorry” Dean raised a brow as Sam’s eyes flickered to the phone on his desk, tugging on his ear gently. He pinched the bridge of his nose, great his brother was working for a law firm that bugged their employee’s offices. Even the Senior Partner’s.

“Ok Sam. You gonna be home later?”

“Much later, and my answer will still be the same”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Fine, you know where I’m staying?”

“Yes, very impressive”

“Company credit card”

Sam snorted. 

“I’m there for another two days, then I won’t be back for at least six months. Be good to catch up” Dean stood and gestured round the office. “You’ve done good Sammy, I’m proud of you”

His brothers eyes widened a little in surprise. “Thank you” He cleared his throat. “I have no idea what the fuck it is you do but I’m guessing its something insane, and dangerous. Stay safe ok?”

Dean matched his surprised look. “Um, yeah ok” He reached for the door handle. “See you around Sammy”

“Goodbye Dean”

 

Lilah tipped back in her chair and looked at Lindsey over her steepled fingers. “The older Winchester is here”

“Yes, he’s very pretty”

She rolled her eyes. “As pretty as he is his death would be highly rewarded”

“Hmm, a pity”

“There are others who are pretty enough Lindsey”

“Maybe. So, who you gonna call?” He smirked at her.

“I thought perhaps Miss Brewer? He may only be human but he has obviously had much training. Has gotten good at surviving”

“You’re an evil bitch you know that?”

“And thats why I will succeed here Lindsey whilst you will be fired, quite literally”

 

Dean didn’t know who the fuck this bitch was but she was starting to piss him off. She was so fucking fast, and strong. He stayed crouching, trying not to breath, she may appear to be blind but her other senses seemed to be off the scale. He was surprised no one had come knocking at his hotel room door, the place was trashed and his loud curse as she’d appeared and thrown him bodily against the wall must have been heard all the way down the hall. He let out a quiet breath and she whirled, blade pointing directly at his throat. Crap.

Rising up to try to block the blow he gaped slightly as she was suddenly yanked back and her head slammed against the bedside table. Her limp body dropped to the floor.

“You have terrible taste in women Major”

“Uh..”

“Not only did she try to kill you but she smells” Violet wrinkled up her nose slightly.

Dean called his brain cells back to attention and glared at her. “Didn’t exactly pick her up in a bar Slayer”

“No, she was following you”

“And you didn’t think to step in then?!”

“I got a little distracted”

“Distracted?!”

“Yes” Violet moved over to the fallen desk and righted it, gathering things from the floor. “I apologise”

“You haven’t gotten any less annoying”

“I have only been gone two and a half weeks. I’m sure given longer I shall improve my social skills”

“Yeah, now about this being gone thing..”

“You should not have come Dean. It is not only my actions that could endanger you but the people your brother associate with are very powerful, and dangerous”

“My brother sent her?”

“No, a colleague of his” She sat and poured herself a coffee. “Would you like one?”

“I’d like a large whisky”

“It is your mini bar”

He pointed at her. “Annoying” Making his way over to the small fridge he reached in and took out all of the small bottles of single malt. Picking some ice up form the floor he dumped the lot into a glass. “You may as well talk because I have no idea what the fuck is going on”

“As you wish” She took a sip of coffee and brushed a stray strand of hair from her face. “You discovered my necklace?” He nodded. “Then you will know that I have made the decision to walk away from the Council, it was a difficult one but I do not regret it. The people who I have joined with are kind and knowledgable. I will learn much from them. And with my assistance they will finally be able to remove the Council from power”

“No way Vi, you’ll get torn apart”

“I am very good, as are they. It will take some months of planning but the wheels are already in motion”

“Sammy?”

“In part. Your brother’s firm is very powerful, they will be able to fulfil my wishes. Once it is done I promise I shall return him to you”

“Uh, what?”

“You failed to see their influence on him?”

He ran their meeting back through his head. “They bug his office and home”

She nodded. “And much more. Wolfram & Hart, Attorneys at Law are a powerful international and inter-dimensional law firm. They, and their many incarnations in other dimensions, are actually a front organisation for the Wolf, Ram and Hart, an ancient cabal of demons who work through their powerful principal agents—the Circle of the Black Thorn. Wolfram & Hart branches, such as the Los Angeles one your brother works for, were created over unconsecrated ground. The firm have branches in every major city in the world, as well as satellite offices in many areas where they help spread oppression and evil. I believe your brother was unaware of this until, as you would say, it was too late”

“Shit”

“Why they recruited him I do not know, or why they tried to kill you. Perhaps your name, your family, is mentioned somewhere, perhaps you are important in the fate of the world”

“You’re kidding me right?”

“No Dean I am not. There are many choices we make along the way. They change our path, alter our destiny. Perhaps in another time, another reality, you never joined the Stargate programme, perhaps you fight those like Wolfram and Hart? Or maybe you work for them?”

“Not in any reality”

“We never have a way of knowing but anything is possible”

“Ok, so if you don’t want us involved why are you here?”

“To ensure you don’t die”

“Gee thanks”

“I believe I made the right decision” She gestured to the body by the bed. “You may wish to change accommodation”

Dean shook his head. “Nah, too many questions. I’ll put a call in to O’Neill, we’ll clean up”

Violet stood. “As you wish. I would suggest you follow my advice and remain in Atlantis, do not try and trace me, or contact your brother again. He will come to you when it is done”

“Now, listen here..”

She tilted her head. “I must go. Good luck Major, please give my best to our friends”

He swore at the closed door and lifted the phone from its cradle. This was not going to go down well.

 

Violet let herself in and made her way to the kitchen.

“How’d it go Kitten?

She turned to Faith. “As expected they attempted to eliminate him”

“How?”

“Brewer”

Faith hissed. “Creepy chick”

“Dead creepy chick”

“Awesome” 

“Faith, Miss Brewer was one of Wolfram and Hart’s most valuable assets. They’re going to be most displeased”

“Relax Giles, she needed taking out and Vi just did it without breaking a sweat”

“They’ll know Major Winchester wouldn’t have been able to kill her”

“But they don’t know about Slayer’s Giles, for all their power. This’ll just make Dean seem like he’s got a powerful ally, they shouldn’t try again until he’s safely tucked away back in Atlantis” She looked at Vi. “You did tell him Kitten?”

Violet nodded and took a sip of water. “I advised him that it would be best for him, and the others, to remain there”

“Will he listen?”

“Maybe”

Giles huffed. “Great. I am going down to the library Faith, there are some things I need to double check before our next move. Shannon and Kennedy are due back in half an hour”

“Sure thing” As he left the room Faith grinned over at their newest recruit. “So?”

“So what?”

“Was there sex?”

Violet’s brow furrowed. “Why would there have been sex?”

Faith sighed. “I see we still have a lot of work to do with you Violet. You both find each other hot, you saved him, he was looking for you…”

“I do not understand”

“Yes you do, stop being evasive”

Violet rolled her now empty bottle of water. “He regrets the kiss, he does not find me uh, hot”

“From what you’ve told me he does, there might even be something else there too”

The younger Slayer shrugged. “Perhaps. But he finds the fact that I am a virgin displeasing”

“Well then he’s a freak of nature. Most men find it a great honour, or hot, or both”

“He is not most men”

“No, he sounds even more thick headed than is normal for the males of our species” She leant over and tipped Violet’s head towards hers. “You’re gonna wait Kitten?”

“For now”

Faith nodded. “Good. I regret not waiting for someone who wanted to make it good for me, make it special” She pressed her lips briefly onto Violet’s and hummed as the other Slayer opened up to her. Pulling back a minute later she smiled. “Don’t know how he resisted tearing off your clothes after a kiss. You’re very good”

“I had a good teacher” Violet smiled at her.

“Oh yes?”

“Umhmm”

“Who?”

“A good friend”

“A woman?”

“Yes”

“Huh” Faith leant back again. “And you didn’t want to be with her? You are obviously bisexual”

“She is good and kind, also very beautiful. But she is another’s”

“And they didn’t mind?”

“He has yet to realise”

Faith snorted. “Men”

 

Two days later.

Dean zipped up his case with a sigh. He was heading back to the mountain in the morning and his brother hadn’t come to see him, and Violet had disappeared into the night with her usual efficiency. But at least he had something that he could tell the others. She was alive and well, and planning on taking down two powerful organisations in one fell swoop. “Bollocks”

There was a knock at his door. “Bollocks” He grabbed his Beretta and padded over, brow raising as he took a glance through the peep hole. He opened his door. “Thought you’d crawled back into your hiding place?”

“I had” Violet tipped her head. “Tonight is their last opportunity to target you. I thought perhaps we should go to dinner”

“Um..what?”

“Dinner Major, it will keep you away from your hotel room and I shall be present if they attempt to eliminate you again”

“Don’t need your protection Slayer”

“Yes you do, however much it displeases your masculinity”

“Excuse me?!”

“Do you wish to change?”

He looked down at himself. “Do I need to?”

“You are acceptable”

“Gee thanks”

Twenty minutes later he was stood in the entrance hall of a restaurant that made him wish he had changed, waiting for the cloakroom attendant to take Violet’s coat. As the man slid it off her shoulders and she stepped away he swallowed. Shit, he was in so much trouble. She may be short, but so was her dress, and her smooth tanned legs seemed to go on forever, finally disappearing mid-thigh under the black silky material. Her hair was messily pinned up, a couple of violet waves working loose and curling over her shoulders. Thin straps ran up her shoulder blades which looked like they’d tear under the slightest pressure.

Violet turned to face him. “They have a table now”

He licked his lips. “Ladies first”

Nodding she turned back and followed the host. Keeping on her heels he glared at a group of businessmen who stopped their conversation to watch her go by. One of them held his hands up and grinned, mouthing the word ‘wow’ at him. Dean rolled his eyes and got a wider grin in return. The front view was as good as the back, the modest ‘V’ of the neckline curving over the top of her breasts, material skimming her toned stomach and flaring out slightly, whispering between her legs as she walked. And he was pretty sure you couldn’t wear a bra under something like that.

Three hours later he dropped onto the end of his hotel bed, the meal had been surprisingly good, and so had the conversation, but he was still exhausted from trying to fight down a hard-on every time she leant over slightly, and don’t even get him started on the way she ate her pudding. He ran a hand over his face. “Why did we really go for dinner Violet?”

She was sat at the desk, legs crossed demurely, silk water-falling dangerously close to her arse. “I wished to see you again”

“Uh..”

“It will be some time before we are in each others company once more, if at all”

He frowned slightly. “You’re not expecting to return to Atlantis when its done?”

“Perhaps. But we both perform duties that are dangerous”

Dean closed his eyes briefly. “You don’t think you’ll survive the fight do you?”

“No”

“Then don’t do it Violet”

“I must. The other’s must be freed, and the Council will hunt me for the rest of my life just as they do Faith and those who have already left them. I do not wish to live with that knowledge, that fear”

“So you’d rather die?”

“Yes”

“Vi..”

“I have experienced much more than I would have if I had not come to Atlantis, it is enough”

“Thats the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard”

“That is because you don’t understand”

“I’ve got a pretty good grasp of it Slayer”

“Not really”

He glared at her. “And Wolfram and Hart?”

“They are the purest form of evil and I was created to stop evil. I also wish to return your brother to you. You were once close yes?”

Dean sighed and rolled his neck. “Yeah, a long time ago. But that is not up to you, it is up to us”

“It will not happen while he answers to the Wolf, Ram, and Hart. They must be destroyed”

“You’re scary you know that?”

“Yes, and I am trying to learn not to be”

He raised a brow. “Why?”

“I am not all Slayer, I must learn to become more human”

“You are human Violet”

“Not all of me. Where do you think our power comes from?”

“Um, never really thought about it I guess”

“It comes from the things we fight. It makes us strong, fast, but it also takes our humanity and twists it”

He looked at her sadly. “I’m sorry”

“Please don’t be. Without it I would be weak, powerless”

“We all cope quite well without it”

“The smelly woman would have killed you”

“I totally had her”

“If you say so” Violet stood and smoothed her dress. “I shall leave you to rest, you have a very long journey tomorrow” She smiled slightly at him.

“Yeah, three million light years in 3.2 seconds. Still freaks me out” He watched her reach for her coat. “Wait”

She turned and raised a brow. “Yes?”

“Let us help, with the Council”

“No”

“We can take them out from the sky. They wouldn’t know what hit them”

“Along with the other Slayer’s? It is too complex for something like that”

“We have ancient and powerful tech at our disposal Violet, we can help”

She shook her head. “No, not this time”

“So we wait til next time, when you’re dead?”

“The other’s know how to contact you if it goes wrong”

Dean clenched his fists. “How can you be so calm about this?”

Violet dropped her coat back down and turned to face him fully. “I have accepted, it is different from calm but presents the same impression. Slayer’s fear death too but we are trained to use that fear, turn it into something that will help us fight on, and eventually find peace. There are times I don’t wish to leave but I have accepted that I probably will”

He looked up at her and swallowed. It had been too many years since he’d felt his eyes well up for him to start again now. He stood and she tipped her head up to look at him.

 

This time his kiss was gentle, mouth pressing on hers, one hand sat in the dip of her waist, the other lightly cupping the back of her head. He moaned quietly as she opened up for him, allowing him to claim, explore. His grip tightened as the pressure of his mouth grew stronger, more insistent. Violet stayed relaxed, enjoying the sensations his touch seemed to bring. When she went on tiptoes to slip her hands round his neck, fingernails gently scraping through his hair at the nape, he growled into her mouth and pulled her closer.

Then he was stepping away, dislodging her loose grasp on him. His eyes were slightly glazed and he licked his lips. “I..I can’t. I’m sorry”

“You are not ready”

“Um, pretty sure I should be saying that to you”

“I have no confusion. It is you who finds issue with my virginity”

“God, you really have no filter do you?”

“Filter?”

“Between your mouth and your brain”

“I should have one?”

“Violet…”

“Perhaps if we get to meet again you shall be ready” She turned again for her coat, fighting the unknown feeling in her stomach. “There is no other, I shall wait”

Her wrist was grabbed and she was pulled back into a kiss, one that reminded her of their first, when he’d been so angry, so scared. She was plastered up against him, wrapped in an embrace so bruising that a woman who wasn’t a Slayer would probably find nearly painful, and definitely impossible to escape from. He was letting go, dropping his control. And then she felt pins sliding from her hair, wave after wave tumbling down her back until it was free and he could bury his hand in it. The arm around her waist pulled her impossibly closer and his mouth finally left hers, dropping to her ear. “Are you sure?” His voice was barely a whisper and honeyed with lust.

“Yes”

Dean groaned quietly and the sound sent little shivers of anticipation through her body. Running his mouth down her neck he placed a soft nip where her neck and collarbone joined before slowly feathering light kisses over her shoulder, his attentions causing the strap to slip off and hang over the top of her arm. Backing up so he could sit on the bed Violet stood between his legs and waited, intrigued as to what would happen next. Everything so far had given her pleasure, small pools of warmth forming in her stomach.

Reaching up he trailed a finger over her other shoulder allowing the strap to fall. His green eyes darkened a little more and the finger made it’s way over her collarbone before following the line of material that now sat precariously over her breasts. Then each of his hands had a gentle grip on the straps of her dress and tugged lightly. It slid down easily and pooled over her feet, hiding her high black heels. Dean’s gaze roamed over her, she had been unable to find a bra that didn’t destroy the effect of the dress, and his thumb ran under the curve of her bare breasts before travelling down her stomach to stroke a light touch along the line of her white satin panties.

Violet wasn’t sure why they’d called out to her rather than the black but he seemed to appreciate the gesture, tongue darting out quickly to moisten his lips. “So beautiful” He murmured. Reaching down he helped her step out of her dress and then her shoes, but not before running a light touch over those as well. In her bare feet she was now the right height for him to reach forward and run his tongue around her nipple before sucking gently. Violet made a little surprised noise at the flutter between her legs. Humming he moved to the other side, hands almost tickling the outside of her legs the touch was so light. She felt herself moisten slightly.

Dean’s touch was not what she had expected, it brought as much pleasure as she’d anticipated, but it was soft, deliberate whereas she’d thought she would be taken, claimed quickly and forcefully. Her skin heated a little at the thought. A pity they would probably only get to do this once. She figured that once he had gotten over her virginity he would sometimes wish to have her that way also. A kiss was placed between her breasts. “On your back on the bed”

As she complied with his wishes he stood and slipped off his shirt, kicking off his boots and pulling off his socks. His jeans stayed firmly in place and Violet wondered why but then he was crawling up between her legs, muscles moving under skin that was nearly the same shade as hers. Dipping his head for another kiss one of his hands returned to stroking over her breasts whilst his tongue curled around hers. Placing her hands back around his neck and scraping slightly, she then moved them over his shoulders. He felt so different under them than other’s had. 

Her hands dropped off him as he started moving downwards, soft kisses, slick trails and swirls, all warming her skin, sending pleasure signals to her brain causing her arousal to increase, starting to soak into her underwear. She jumped slightly at the graze of teeth over the inside of her thigh, then twitched in anticipation of something she wasn’t quite sure of as there was another nip, this time closer to the line of her panties. Dean moaned quietly into her skin, fingers trailing over the top of the satin. “So wet already” He whispered. Then his breath was warming the soaked material before his tongue ran over it.

Violet fisted the sheets. This was not something she’d expected. She did know that it was supposed to bring pleasure, although she didn’t understand why it would, but it had always been talked about as something you only got if you were really lucky. And certainly not on your first time. After slipping her underwear down and over her feet his mouth returned to her and Violet was beginning to understand why people got so much pleasure from this act. It was both teasing and absolutely satisfying, his tongue was bringing her so much pleasure but there was nothing for her now pulsing muscles to grip on to. 

A familiar feeling began to wash over her but she knew this would be far more intense than the orgasms she had managed to achieve herself, if only he would give her something to contract her muscles around. Then his tongue pushed inside and swirled, thumb running over her clit and she let out a small stuttering moan as her hips raised slightly and she felt the rush of wetness as the waves of pleasure briefly took her breath away. Once she came around again he was sliding back up her, jeans gone, erection twitching a little with his own desire, a small bead of moisture appearing at it’s tip. Violet briefly wondered what he would taste like.

“Another time Slayer” He smiled down at her before sucking gently again on her nipple, fingers trailing back between her legs. The ebbing waves of her last climax began to build again as his fingers ran over her, thumb returning to her clit, small firm circles. She inhaled shakily and gripped his biceps, trying to anchor herself. He moved his mouth to her ear. “Hmm, cum for me again baby, need to get you ready, all wet and relaxed”

With no choice but to bow to his request Violet shuddered under him, her sight blurring for a minute, soaking his palm. He removed his hand and groaned in her ear. “God, I want you” 

She felt her muscles flutter again and moved her hands back to his hair. “Then take me, please” Another groan and she felt him press lightly at her entrance.

“I’ll go slow baby, but this may still hurt. Try not to kill me”

She huffed into his shoulder and nodded, staying relaxed as the pressure increased. She focused on his ragged breaths, little moans muffled by her neck as he slid in further. Violet raised her hips slightly trying to ease his path and flinched when he met resistance. “Relax baby” He pushed a little harder and there was a quick stab of pain and then the alien feeling of being full, stretched to her limit. This time he shook slightly. “God, you ok?”

She nodded again and rolled slightly under him to signal he could move. Dean propped himself up on his elbows, eyes now nearly black with desire searching hers for any sort of pain. Seemingly satisfied with what he saw reflected back he began to move, short slow thrusts allowing her to adjust, try and find the same pleasure she had earlier. Violet was not sure if she could orgasm from this but it was not a bad feeling, in fact the more she grew used to it the better it felt. She ran her hands over his tense shoulders, he was obviously holding back.

Wrapping her legs around his waist Violet lightly tapped her feet on his back and he licked his lips. “You sure?” When she nodded he closed his eyes then began to lengthen his thrusts, putting more of his weight behind them, the new angle allowing him to slip deeper inside, his skin brushing over her clit. As she watched him slowly lose himself in his own pleasure a slow burn began in her stomach and she started to feel herself become aroused once more, slicking up his length, taking away some of the friction.

His eyes snapped open as she rippled around him and he stilled. She nudged his back again with her feet. He lightly touched her lips with his. “You gonna cum again for me baby?” He murmured. 

“Umhmm” Violet nudged him again.

He hummed and encouraged her mouth open, resuming his thrusting while his tongue hungrily explored every part of her mouth. As she selfishly chased her own climax he pulled away and buried his face back in her neck, a slight sheen of sweat showing on his shoulders. “God, you’re gonna have to…” Her orgasm finally slammed into her, it was different from the others, almost like it was slipping away then returning in full force. Her legs locked around him not wanting to lose it and she felt herself pulsate up and down his length, a strange mix of pleasure and pain. He groaned long and low into her skin, his last couple of thrusts messy and erratic before freezing, nestled as deep as he could get between her legs.

 

He sighed quietly into the back of her head. “I don’t suppose this has changed your mind?”

“No. But I would like to explore this sex thing further” 

Dean frowned. “You would?”

“Yes. But there is no other, I told the truth”

“Um..”

“Do not worry, I would not expect you to be the same. It means different things to each of us”

“Vi..”

“I would not wish for you to deny yourself the pleasure or comfort it brings you”

Dean shifted slightly. “You’d deny yourself though?”

“It is different. You were my first, and you shall be my last”

He closed his eyes and pulled her closer. “Please don’t do this baby”

“I have to”

He didn’t bother replying. If he’d learned one thing about Violet during those months it was once she’d decided on something you couldn’t budge her. Wrapping himself around her further, hoping it was enough to stop her from leaving, he already knew she’d be gone by morning.

Waking to an empty bed some hours later he rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. “Bollocks” he told it. Raising his head hopefully he sighed, her clothes were gone and there wasn’t a sound coming from anywhere in the suite. He raised a brow as he saw a small bottle standing on his desk, a piece of paper under it. Pushing himself up and sliding out from the sheets Dean padded over and picked it up, eyes dropping to the note.

Use this to shower with before you leave.  
If there is a Slayer at the mountain she will smell me on you if you do not.

“Bloody woman” He told the world in general and popped the top off the bottle, smelling it cautiously. There was no scent whatsoever, maybe that was the point. 

 

“Kitten, you smell of sex”

“I decided I did not wish to wait, or die a virgin”

Giles rolled his eyes. “What delightful breakfast conversation”

“I’m enjoying it” Shannon grinned and took a gulp of coffee. “So, what do you think?”

Giles stood. “Please wait until I’ve left, and please try not to completely traumatise Violet”

The other three grinned at him. Waiting until they were alone Faith got up and poured her new friend a coffee. “So, what did you think?”

“I shall regret not being able to experience it again” Violet nodded her thanks as she took the mug.

“Um, you can do it more than once you know, in fact it gets better the more you do it”

“So I have been told” Violet took a thoughtful sip. “But we shall be busy, and I am not sure if I feel comfortable with the idea of anyone else”

“He’s that good huh?”

“I have no one to compare to. But he is the only one I have ever met who I both trust and find attractive”

“Yeah, still need to work on your social interactions a little more Kitten. So he’s hot?”

“I believe so”

“You got a picture?”

“Why? I remember him just fine”

“For us you idiot”

“Oh, no I don’t believe so”

“Damn” Kennedy slid off her stool. “Baby we’d better go get that info Giles wanted before his head explodes again” She held out a hand to Shannon who took it. “We’ll see you at lunch. And we want more juice”

“I shall go to the store”

Faith chuckled. “No Kitten, more info on your night of debauchery”

“Oh”

The older Slayer waited until the other two had left the room. “Vi, did you use protection?”

“Hm, what?” Violet looked up from her drink.

“Protection Kitten, you know a condom”

“Oh, it is not necessary. All SGC personnel have regular blood tests”

“Right” Faith cleared her throat. “And you’re on the pill?”

“Oh yes, it was one of the first things I did on my return. I learnt much in Atlantis”

“So you’ve been on it two weeks?”

“A little more”

“Right”

“There is something wrong?”

“They usually recommend waiting a whole cycle first”

“Oh” Violet looked thoughtful. “Well, that’ll be interesting”

Faith snorted. “Don’t worry, you should be fine”

“I know. However I wonder if I shall also be uh, knocked up?”

“Does nothing faze you?”

“Not really”

“I love you”

“You’ve known me two weeks”

“Doesn’t matter, you’re awesome”

Violet grinned at her. “I know”

 

Colonel Mitchell tipped back in his chair. “So Major, any luck?”

Dean snorted, trying not to think about the small bottle that now sat at the bottom of his storage cupboard. “Not really”

“Would you like to elaborate?” Sheppard raised a brow. “You obviously didn’t see Vi as you passed the weird Slayer smelling test”

Dean rolled his eyes to cover his indecision about telling them, the seeing her part, not the sex part. Standing there while some little sixteen year old had run her hands and nose over him had been freaky enough, let alone knowing that if the stuff he’d showered with this morning didn’t work he was deader than a dead thing. “Um actually..”

They gaped at him. Rodney pointed at him. “You saw her?!”

“Uh yes”

“How did you pass the creepy smelling thing?”

He shifted. “Vi gave me something to wash in. Apparently it cancels out the scent”

“Well fuck me. Have you got any more?”

“Shut up Sheppard. What happened?”

Dean sighed and ran a hand over his face. “Sam couldn’t tell me anything, think he wanted to but his bosses have got his office and home bugged. I’m pretty sure he’s watched all the time”

“What kind of law firm has a twenty four hour watch on their employees?”

“An evil, demonic one apparently”

“What?”

“Turns out my brother was recruited by an inter-dimensional evil that fronts as a law firm. It’s more Vi’s world than mine to be honest. She told me a little about them. Said when she’s got what she needs from them she’ll get rid of them, help out Sam”

“How?”

“She didn’t elaborate”

“Great. And the Council?”

“Oh yeah they’re on her hit list too”

“Where is she?”

“I don’t know, she turned up at my hotel room..”

“The woman who O’Neill was cursing you out for?”

“Yeah, she was badass. If Vi hadn’t have turned up I would have been turned into shish kebab”

“Wow”

“Yeah, sent by my brothers law firm”

“This is really fucking confusing”

“Try being there” Dean glared at his CO. “To get to the point, yeah I’ve seen her, yeah she’s fine, no I have no idea where she’s staying except it’s with this Faith and some other Slayer’s, and yes she is going after the Council, and no she won’t let us help”

“We could help anyway”

“Yeah, good luck with that one. I was told to stay in Atlantis and make sure you all stayed in Atlantis. Apparently when its over my brother will be in touch, if it all goes tits up whoever she’s working with will be”

“Great, this sucks” McKay glared at him. “You suck”

“Like you’d have done any better”

“Please children” Sheppard glared at them. “I think we should let the creepy Council guy come take a look around, reassure himself we’re not stashing her here somewhere and then hope they fuck off”

“Could be risky”

“Do we have any other choice?”

Mitchell sighed. “No, fuck” He looked at Dean. “Any idea when this could all be over?”

“Vi said could be a year or so yet. They’re trying to build their base of power, take the bad guys out without them even noticing or at least weaken them enough for her and whoever she’s working with to stand a chance”

Mitchell raised a brow. “She expecting to come back here?”

Dean looked down and swallowed. “No”

“She expecting to live?”

“No”

 

Two months later.

Violet sat in front of the large book and ran her fingers over the etching of the Wolf. It haunted her dreams nearly every night now, always ending the same, his claws ripping into her chest, his laughter as she screamed at the burning pain, at the horror of seeing herself opened up, almost split in two. Every time she woke sweating and shaking she would force herself to come down here, to the hidden library below the house, and stare at his picture before searching books that she had already looked at a hundred times before for any clue as to how to beat them.

Sometimes Faith would find her and drag her back to bed, wrapping herself around Violet’s body until the younger Slayer felt warm and safe enough to sleep again. Other times she would appear in the doorway with a bottle of something alcoholic and they would search together, until Giles arrived with his morning coffee in hand and shooed them out, muttering under his breath about crazy arse Slayer’s, and the mess they made in his library.

So far Violet was the only one who had joined Faith that experienced the prophetic dreams. Giles said that once all Slayer’s had them, back when there was only one at a time but the gift got lost, skipped whole generations, as the Council interfered more and more. But each had their unique gift in the house. Violet’s was the dreams, and her heightened ability to track, Faith was stronger than any of them and her reflexes were off the scale, Shannon’s body was capable of even quicker and more efficient healing, Violet had had to re-break and set her wrist when she’d returned from patrol the other night. In the two hours it had taken her to get back her bones had fused together incorrectly. And Kennedy could hear a twig snap in a forest twenty miles away.

But for all their power Violet couldn’t shake the feeling that Wolfram and Hart may be their undoing, even the other’s were beginning to realise that perhaps the Council would be an easier victory than the three demons. She tapped her fingers thoughtfully on the picture and chewed her lip, she hadn’t had a dream tonight but something had been niggling at her, something that wouldn’t let her rest until she’d found it. Then she gave a little shout and hurried over to the cupboard that was always shut up tight and ripped the lock off. In here were books that you only read if you knew what you were doing, the words in them could end the world…or save it.

“Violet!” She whirled book in hand, the other’s were crowded in the doorway, Giles glaring at her in their midst. “I told you not to ever open that, the risks…”

She nodded. “I know, I am sorry” She held up the book. “But I think I know how to weaken the three, it is in here”

“It is too dangerous”

Faith stepped forward. “How Kitten?”

“Faith..”

“Just wait Giles” She nodded at Violet, smiling gently.

“In my dreams there is always green”

“Green?”

“Yes, a green light. It is very small but it is there. They shy away from it, they fear it”

“And what is this green light Kitten?”

Violet’s shoulder’s dropped. “I don’t know, but I think..I think it is in here” She raised the book once more and it was plucked from her light grasp, Giles turning it over cautiously.

He hissed a quiet breath inwards. “This is beyond our capabilities Violet, and it is very dangerous”

“Even more than the three?” Faith raised a brow.

Giles sat wearily. “The light she speaks of is the key”

“The key?”

He nodded. “There is much we do not know about it but it is said to hold great power, it could indeed help us but it could also tear us apart, or see us lost forever to this world. Trapped in another”

“I see” Kennedy looked thoughtful. “Perhaps we could consider it. If we find no other way. It is still some months before we make our final move, maybe we should set some kind of deadline. Look into using the key if we find nothing else in say three months?”

“You don’t understand” Giles looked up at them. “This is old magic, it dates back to the first Slayer, the Scythe. It could eclipse us all”

“And so could the three” Violet met his gaze. “If we are defeated there shall be nothing to stop them from continuing with their plan, their ultimate goal”

Giles removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Very well. But it is our last option, our very last”

 

Teyla gently rocked her sleeping son, trying to free her mind from the troubling thoughts that echoed louder now that the infirmary was still and silent.

“You should not be troubled”

She looked up at Ronon who was sprawled in the chair next to her bed. “I have sent Violet a message to inform her of his arrival”

“And she will gratefully receive it”

“We have had no word”

“Winchester told us she may be out of touch for some time”

Teyla nodded and looked down into her son’s peaceful face. “I am afraid”

Ronon gently squeezed her arm. “Do not be afraid. I am here”

She blinked back the tears and smiled at him. “I know. Thank you Ronon”

“She will return”

“Perhaps”

 

Three weeks later.

“Welcome back Colonel Caldwell”

“Colonel Mitchell, good to see the city still afloat”

“Your confidence in us overwhelms me”

The other Colonel snorted down the radio. “We have some crates to beam down Mitchell. Then I’m afraid you’re stuck with me for the next couple of hours. Got some news from the mountain”

“That does not sound good”

“Believe me Mitchell its not”

John rolled his eyes and tapped his radio.

“Security teams 2,5 and 8 to the gateroom. You’re on mail duty”

No one bothered to reply but he knew they’d be on their way. Dispensing the newest supplies and letters from home could be a shitty job but every now and then it brought nice surprises. Lieutenant Ward had nearly cum in his pants on the last one when he’d taken the top off a crate and found a couple of hundred new DVD’s, six months worth of popcorn and several brand new footballs. Gotta love O’Neill.

As they began to appear in the gateroom, keeping to the edges so they weren’t crushed by a suddenly materialising packing crate, John turned back to his friend. “What do you think Caldwell wants?”

“A large drink and someone to remove the stick from his arse?”

“Play nice Mitch” John grinned. “He’s ok”

“Really, you actually like the man?”

“Hey, he spends most of his life trapped on a spaceship with a load of crazy engineers and a naked alien. I think we’d be a little tetchy too”

“Sir!”

He looked down at Sergeant Travers and raised a brow. The man gestured to a crate. “This one’s addressed to Teyla”

Jogging down the steps he tapped his radio and asked her to come to the gateroom. She appeared five minutes later coming to a rest by his side. “Is there something wrong John?”

“Don’t think so sweetheart, but we didn’t want to open this without your permission”

“My permission?” Teyla’s brow furrowed.

He grinned at her. “This one is for you, apparently”

“Oh” She gestured to the crate. “Then please..”

Signalling for Ward to lever the top off he stood back, not wanting to intrude just in case. She went on tiptoes and peered in. “Oh”

“Everything ok Tey?”

“Why is Teyla trying to get into a packing crate?”

John rolled his eyes at his 2IC. “It was sent to her, from Earth”

Dean’s brows raised. “Really?”

John grinned. “Yeah”

“Uh, from who?”

Teyla turned, smiling. “I believe it is from Violet”

“Really?” Both men stepped up and looked inside. “Holy shit”

In the centre was a large box with a picture of a beautiful sleigh style cot on the top, Teyla’s name scrawled across it. Surrounding it, packed in tight, were nappies, bottles, wipes, toiletries and clothing. There was also a scent of vanilla beginning to fill the gateroom. The Athosian pulled a box from the side and opened it, producing a scented candle. She inhaled. “This is very pleasing” She went on tiptoes again. “And there appear to be enough to share”

“Great, my base is going to smell like a freaking beauty parlour”

Dean grinned at his CO. 

 

Cameron sighed and tipped back in his chair. “So Colonel, hit me with it”

Steven eyed the three Commanders of Atlantis and took a sip of coffee. “This is hearsay, just some little rumours that have managed to reach me but if they turn out to be true we could be in a whole lot of shit. The programme is a giant money pit, Atlantis being the biggest drain of all, and there are whispers that the money is running out, the budget being cut”

“Shit”

“Exactly. If it is true and it goes the way I think it will Atlantis could have its plug pulled, I could be taken out of the sky. I wanted to pre-warn you, not sure how accommodating those back at the mountain are being with you lot stuck out here til your girl finishes her business. Thought you may want to rack your brains for a possible solution. I’m certainly trying my damnedest to find a way to not have my shiny spaceship taken from me anytime soon”

Cam grinned at him.

John drummed his fingers on the table thoughtfully. “I have access to some money but not sure it’ll be enough to fund something like this. It would probably take a large one-off investment then yearly instalments. I’ll take a look through my records. David emails me regular, lengthy business reports”

Dean snorted quietly. “You approached O’Neill?”

“Not yet, but I’m thinking about it. If it isn’t true then someones spreading rumours, causing trouble. If it is I’m sure he’s aware of it. Be good to know if he’s planning something, the man’s always had an annoying knack for producing miracles out his arse”

 

Three months later.

Violet took her place between Kennedy and Faith, staring up at the image they had carved the previous day. She licked her lips nervously. This was it, they had no choice. As she began to chant black smoke swirled across the green of her eyes and the Slayer screamed out inside of her. Pain tore through her chest and she heard Faith cry out next to her then it was dark, and silent. As the throbbing in her chest eased she blinked against the inky blackness trying to fight the rising panic, then a small green speck flickered to life and began to grow.

The green swirled and sparkled, tendrils reaching out and wrapping around her, illuminating her friends faces as it engulfed them too. But there was no pain this time, only a feeling of warmth, of love and belonging. Then it was gone and they stood exhausted in the basement of their home, pulling in air.

“Um, I don’t suppose anyone thought to bring some clothing?”

They raised their eyes and stared at the girl in front of them, who was attempting to cover herself with her hands. “You know, not that I’m not grateful and all but its a little chilly in here”

“The key?”

“Actually I prefer Dawn” She smiled at them. “But yes, I am the key…and naked”

Giles slid his jacket off and handed it over, keeping his eyes on the ceiling. 

 

When they were all acceptably clothed and sat in the kitchen drinking hot chocolate Violet took another look at their newest…recruit. “You look like us”

Dawn smiled. “You used yourselves to give me a corporeal body, I am in a way all of your’s daughter”

Faith grinned. “Cool, and I didn’t have to do the gross labour part”

Kennedy snorted. “Didn’t get to do the fun part either though”

“True”

Giles cleared his throat. “Yes, thank you ladies” He smiled at Dawn. “We are honoured that you have joined us, but I’m afraid it was for selfish reasons”

The young woman nodded. “Not selfish, you have called on me to help you stop a powerful enemy. And I shall do all I can. It will take me some time to adjust to using my power with this body but it should be enough. I think that the battle will occur before I am fully developed”

“You look fully developed. Hey!” Kennedy rubbed the back of her head.

Shannon rolled her eyes. “Stop it Ken” She smirked at her. “Thats your kid you’re perving over”

Dawn smiled. “I think I am going to like it here” She placed her mug down. “Now, as I said I am very grateful for you calling me from the unending boredom that is non-corporeal living so I think a small gift is in order” Holding her hands over the smooth surface of the breakfast bar her eyes closed and she began to murmur softly, the same green from before wrapping round her arms and swirling over her hands. As it drifted over the bar it began to rise until it disappeared into the air leaving Dawn’s gift laying in front of them.

“Shit”

“Giles!”

“The Scythe” He gaped at the key. “How?”

“It never belonged to your council Mr Giles, it is for the Slayer’s, it will help ensure their victory over all that stand before them” Dawn nodded at Faith. “For you, to be passed to the next oldest upon your eventual death”

“Eventual?”

“I hope that is far into the future” Dawn smiled and plucked the Scythe from it’s place and handed it to Faith. 

As the oldest living Slayer’s fingers touched the weapon it began to hum quietly. Faith gripped it with a fist and swore quietly, her eyes flashing green for a moment before returning to chocolate brown. “Quite a rush” She grinned.

 

Five months later.

Lieutenant Colonel Winchester begrudgingly opened his email. He hated paperwork but Mitchell was bitching. A brow raised at a vaguely familiar address. He clicked on it.

‘Dean,

I’m sorry that it has been so long since we last spoke. I expected to at least be able to infrequently keep in touch through email but the risks were higher than I anticipated. However I am now able to inform you of our progress.

The old Council is gone, their final stand failed and we broke through three days ago. The castle is now ours and we hope to build a new Council, one made up of Watchers and Slayers, people who have served on the front line and know what it means to take part in battle. 

Wolfram and Hart are a stronger enemy than predicted, we always believed it would be them that fell first but we were forced to face down the Council before them in order to recruit more Slayer’s. We shall need every one to win the next fight. I leave tomorrow, this shall be quick either way and I hope that you receive word from your brother soon.

I’m sorry you have been forced to remain in the city for so long but you are now free to return home anytime you wish. I have taken comfort in the fact that all of you have remained safe, or as safe as Pegasus allows. Please continue to be so.

Violet x

p.s congratulations on your promotion.’

He gazed stupidly at his screen, with Teyla’s gift the only contact since she’d slipped out of his bed in the middle of the night, he’d given up hope of hearing from her or Sam, even though she had said a year. All of them had buried themselves in their work out in Pegasus and it had certainly kept them busy, their time with Violet almost becoming a surreal memory.

He’d managed two months before he’d given in and taken another woman to bed. It wasn’t like Violet had asked him, or expected him to swear off sex, even encouraging him to do it but for a while it had just felt weird. He couldn’t bring himself to flirt back, and the thought of touching someone else made his stomach twist slightly. But then there’d been a shitty mission, and he’d been pissed because if the Slayer had been there it wouldn’t have gone down like it did, and although he knew he was being irrational he had allowed himself to get angry. 

And when Dean got angry he did stupid stuff, like screwing the hot little engineer who’d been making her interest clearly known. The bollocking he’d gotten from Sheppard after she realised he wasn’t interested in anything else and complained still made him flush a little. At least his CO had done it in the privacy of his office. And played it down to Mitchell. If Dean was gay he would probably be a little in love with Colonel Sheppard.

He chewed his lip then nodded and stood. He tapped his radio. 

“AR-1 to the briefing room. Meet us there Mitchell”

“Everything ok Dean?”

“Yeah Shep, just need a quick chat”

“Um ok”

They sat around and looked at him. “I’ve had an email from Violet”

“What?!” Rodney tapped away on his tablet. “Well fuck me”

“You too?” Cam raised a brow.

“Yeah”

John leant over his husband’s shoulder. “Cool, what she say?”

“Hey!” Rodney hid his tablet. “Read your own email”

“I can’t, haven’t got a tablet” John grinned at him.

Rodney rolled his eyes. “Then you’ll have to wait til I’m done”

“Thats what you always say”

“Dude!” Dean glared at his CO. “Not in front of us. It’s still weird”

Cam snorted and clicked open his laptop, smiling smugly. “Weren’t you at the wedding?”

“Yes, that was weird too”

“I’ll take your name off the Godparent list”

“Sheppard you do realise you can’t actually knock him up?”

“Can we all please stop talking about this?” Rodney glared at them. “I’m right here”

There was a deep chuckle from Ronon. “What did she say?”

Cam spun his laptop and slid it towards the Satedan. “There’s one for you and Teyla, addressed to you both. Guess she wasn’t as blind as the rest of us”

Ronon smirked at him and grabbed the computer, Teyla curling in closer to get a better view. There was a few minutes silence.

Rodney sat back and passed his tablet to John. “She’s pretty much going straight from one battle to another”

“She always was a little insane” Dean looked thoughtful. “She knew about my promotion”

“Really?”

He nodded at Cam. “Yeah, it’s only just hit me she shouldn’t know about anything thats been going on here. I mean she was supposed to have isolated herself from us right?”

There were murmurs of agreement. “No one mentioned it in any of their emails?”

“I don’t know about anyone else but I stopped the messages about a month before. Figured she wasn’t able to pick them up or had decided to cut herself off completely” 

“I told you she wasn’t deliberately ignoring us” 

“Yeah, yeah you’re awesome” John rolled his eyes at Rodney. “So, we can go back to Earth?”

“Um yeah”

They all looked at each other. Cam snorted. “This is ridiculous, we’ve gone native and have developed an irrational fear of our own planet”

Dean grinned. “Hey, I’ve always hated the place, why do you think I volunteered to follow his crazy arse out here?” He gestured to Sheppard.

“Please, you followed my arse cause its awesome” John smirked at him. “And pert”

“Dude! You really need to go back to Earth and remember some military protocol”

 

As they’d poured from the darkness, their numbers seemingly never-ending Violet had feared that maybe this was it, that the Slayer’s had finally found something that they could not defeat but now only a few stood between them and the three. Even the members of the Circle had fallen. She punched a hole through the face of the nearest bodyguard and stepped forward, looking into the eyes of the Wolf. He grinned predatorily, eyes flashing before his teeth grew longer. She tried to force the images of her dreams away.

“Slayer” He growled. “You should run”

Violet tipped her head. “I do not run. And in case you’re interested I’m not a screamer either”

Faith laughed next to her and swung the Scythe, its whistling noise seeming to block out his next growl. 

“Then you shall die here, in the dark”

“No, it is you who shall die. In the light”

Behind them the others began to chant and soon the space was filled with a bright green light. The demons screamed.


	4. Four

Three days later.

Dean looked at Mitchell as they stood in front of the gate. “Why are we going back to Earth? And why all of us?”

The Expedition Leader sighed. “It’s time for a decision to be made on the future of the programme. O’Neill has delayed for as long as he can but the money is running out, fast”

“You’re shitting me?”

John snorted. “Unfortunately not. And it turns out Caldwell was right to be concerned, I’ve heard a nasty little rumour that the IOA are gunning for a major share in the programme, offering to bail us out”

“Shit”

“Yeah”

Walking down the ramp they were met by Colonel Carter. “Welcome back guys” She smiled wearily. “Jack is in the briefing room waiting”

“Thanks Carter” Cam eyed her. “You ok?”

“I hate the IOA”

He snorted. “Sounds like you might have to get used to them”

“Perhaps. But Jack has always had an annoying ability to produce miracles”

John grinned. “Is that how he made General?”

She put on a mock stern face. “That is no way to talk about our illustrious leader Colonel”

“Sorry M’am” He offered a lazy salute. “See you when our arse’s are owned by a creepy government agency”

Dean rolled his eyes and followed his CO through the gateroom.

 

They sat at the table and tried not to death glare the rather smug woman sat opposite them. O’Neill was swinging back in his chair humming quietly. Dean smirked as Miss Shen Xiaoyi shot him a look. “Just what are we waiting for General O’Neill?”

“Oh” He stopped swinging and looked at her. “Sorry I thought you’d been informed. There is another interested party”

Their brows rose along with hers. “The programme is meant to be top secret General”

“And it is Miss Xiaoyi. However we have been forced to occasionally call on certain specialists. There are other organisations who know of our existence”

Dean felt John sit up a bit straighter and he got a weird feeling in his stomach that intensified as the door swung open. He swallowed and tried not to gawp at the three people who stepped into the room. Mitchell tensed the other side of him. O’Neill addressed the IOA representative. “This is Miss Faith Lehane, CO of the International Council of Watcher’s, to her right is her 2IC Miss Violet Rayne, to her left their lawyer, Mr Samuel Winchester. The Council assisted us some months ago and have once again offered to step in, see if they can help”

Miss Xiaoyi ran her eyes over the three people sat opposite O’Neill and Dean could practically hear her thoughts. The two women looked like they’d just had seven shades of shit kicked out of them, and the dark circles under their eyes betrayed how exhausted they were. He tried to keep his body relaxed as he took in the jagged red line that ran down Violet’s chest and disappeared below her top. His brother also looked like he hadn’t slept in a week, and he was sure he’d never seen a lawyer turn up for a meeting in jeans and a flannel shirt before.

She raised an elegant brow. “Winchester?”

“Samuel is Lieutenant Colonel Winchester’s brother” Jack offered her a smile. “Life is full of coincidences is it not?”

“I find not” She didn’t return the smile. “And their organisation?”

“I’m afraid that is highly classified” The pretty brunettes voice was deep and drawling.

“I am sat in an office at the SGC, I have clearance”

“Not for this Miss Xiaoyi” Miss Lehane smiled at her. “Now, do you mind if we get this show on the road? In case you hadn’t noticed we’ve been a little busy and I fully intend to sleep for a week starting in the next couple of hours or so”

Violet’s lips twitched slightly, eyes firmly focused on Jack.

“Fine” She opened up the file in front of her. “Without outside funding we have predicted that the programme will fold within the year. To make it quick…” She nodded in Faith’s direction. “…the IOA are prepared to offer $38 million as an immediate payment with a further $5 million a year. In return we would have access to all records, technological and archaeological finds, and 40% of whatever the SGC makes in the future from those finds. We would also expect access to the gate, and to Atlantis, as and when we see fit”

“Bite me” Murmured John. Dean kicked him under the table.

Jack smirked a little. “And the Council?”

Dean watched his brother fold his hands in his lap and tip back slightly. “My client will transfer $45 million over to you by close of business today, with a further $12 million a year until the programme once again becomes self-sufficient or comes to an end. This offer is willed, meaning that it will continue even when the original partners are deceased and/or MIA”

They waited until Jack cleared his throat. “And in return?”

“My clients have no need of anything from you. It is to be considered a gift, a symbol of thanks for past collaborations. The only condition is that Atlantis remains active for as long as the programme does”

The IOA representative gaped at them. “Who are you?”

“My clients form the International Council of Watchers. Their activities are classified”

Dean snorted quietly.

Miss Xiaoyi narrowed her gaze. “Then my final offer will be $47 million, plus $10 million a year. And also the security and protection of the IOA, along with it’s support of any requests that are made to the White House”

Violet shifted her gaze to the other woman. Dean heard Cam mutter under his breath. “Uh oh”

“I believe the SGC and its members are quite capable of looking after themselves Miss Xiaoyi, however if their arse’s did ever need protecting I am sure they would rather it be us than a suit with a clipboard..”

John tried to cough over his laugh.

“…as for your little White House comment General O’Neill already has an excellent working relationship with them, despite his well hidden social skills. And if he cannot charm them into his way of thinking I assure you I can be most persuasive”

“This is..” Mis Xiaoyi looked at Jack. “..you cannot possibly be considering working alongside these people”

The one named Faith growled quietly, raising the hairs on the back of Dean’s neck.

General O’Neill tipped back in his chair, resting his feet on the table. “Actually Miss Xiaoyi I can’t think of anything I’d rather do”

 

After finally being released from the briefing room they went on the hunt for their newest partners. The others had left along with the IOA representative, Sam dropping the agreement in front of O’Neill, wanting to give him time to read through it properly. After getting Jackson and Carter in to decipher most of the wording they’d agreed that it would be stupid to pass up on it. This would mean they’d never have to worry about the programme, or the IOA, again. Daniel had spotted the little clause that restricted the IOA’s contact with the SGC to what would basically amount to a meeting twice a year, where they didn’t have to tell them fuck all.

They found Dean’s brother first, who promptly got a smack round the head. The two Colonel’s grinned. “Hey! What was that for?”

“For not telling me what the fuck was going on. And for getting involved in Slayer shit, you look like you haven’t slept in a week. You were there weren’t you?”

Sam rolled his eyes. “First of all, they asked me not to tell you because we weren’t even sure we were gonna make it, and I’d rather face your temper than Faith’s, or Vi’s. And yes, I got involved, it took someone inside to initiate the final push”

Dean glared at him. “I leave you alone for a couple of years and you get recruited by a demonic law firm”

“I didn’t actually know that when I joined”

“When did they tell you? Was it part of the tour? Here’s your office, here’s the coffee machine, oh and this is where we sacrifice the animals so we can contact our demon bosses”

“Bite me Dean”

He opened his mouth to retort and got a pinch to his side. “Hey!”

Sheppard smiled at him. “Shut up Winchester” He leant over the table in the mess and offered his hand. “I’m Colonel John Sheppard, this is Colonel Cameron Mitchell”

Sam shook their hands. “You’re in command of my brother?”

“We try to be”

He grinned at them. “How long you back here?”

“Just a couple of days. Now we’re here they like to haul our arse’s into as many meetings as possible before we run back to our city”

Dean snorted. “Thats why I have every intention of remaining a Lieutenant Colonel, and a 2IC. Less paperwork, and no six hour meetings”

“You can’t stay a 2IC forever, what happens when your CO’s start getting younger than you?”

“Never gonna happen. Sheppard has practically glued his arse to his chair. And I’m always gonna be younger and prettier than him”

“I am way prettier than you”

“Really not”

“Uh huh”

Sam raised a brow at Mitchell who rolled his eyes. “Yeah, they are always like this. I think Pegasus finally tipped them over the edge”

“Bite me Mitch”

He grinned at his Military Commander before turning back to the younger Winchester. “So, where are our shiny new partners?”

Sam shrugged. “Sleeping probably. They have a knack of finding somewhere and just crashing out, they can even do it standing up”

“That knackered huh?”

“They went straight from the fight with the Council to Wolfram and Hart. Even their energy isn’t limitless. Took a few hard knocks in the last one too”

“The Wolf, The Ram and The Hart” Dean looked at his brother. “Thats what she called them”

Sam nodded. “Yeah, thats them. Three very powerful demons who have been playing with Earth for a few thousand years, and their influence stretched a lot further than that too”

“How did they beat them?”

“Brute strength and a bullish refusal to die. Think Faith called in a favour too, she muttered something about a key but I never got let in on that part. Until I actually went through with the plan I don’t think they were 100% sure of my loyalty”

John nodded. “Sensible too”

“Oh yeah, I’d have been the same” 

“And now you work for them?”

“In a way. Vi has taken me on full-time to look after her investments, help out with decisions within the business. I’ve also been offered a place at the castle, still thinking on it” He smiled slightly. “You should have seen the boards faces when she told them she was pulling $30 million out of the shares”

Dean gaped at his brother. “I thought that was the Council’s money they were offering?”

“Some of it is. Vi made up the difference”

‘She’s insane”

“She has no need for it Dean. And there’s still plenty floating about” Sam smiled again. “Wolfram and Hart may have been evil, but it made them excellent lawyers. Her wealth has almost doubled since she’s been with us”

“Doubled?!”

Mitchell grinned at him. “Your arse is owned by a Slayer”

Dean glared back. “So is yours”

“Yeah, great isn’t it”

Sam snorted. “I can’t wait until you all get together”

 

They’d left Dean with his brother and were wandering the halls when female voices drifted through a closed door to the right. John raised a brow then knocked.

“Come in!”

Recognising the drawl he pushed open the door and eyed the two women stretched out on the bed, coffee mugs in hand. Cam stepped in and closed the door. “What happened to sleeping for a week?”

Faith grinned. “A power nap will do for now. Prefer my own bed. Its comfier and doesn’t usually have another Slayer in it who steals the covers”

“Usually?”

Violet looked up at him. “I get lonely”

“I see your time with your new friends has expanded your vocabulary”

She smiled. “A little. It is good to see you again John”

“You too Slayer” He stretched out beside her. “So, next time you get lonely can you tape it?”

Cam snorted and sprawled out in the desk chair. “Don’t you let your other half hear you say shit like that”

Violet reached for John’s left hand and ran a finger over his ring. “You got married?”

“Yes”

“Oh”

“To the same person I was with when you left”

“Oh, so I don’t get to beat you up?”

“Nope, sorry”

“You still have to hide?”

“When I’m back here? Yes”

“Perhaps we can change that”

Faith leant forward. “We’re talking DADT here?”

“Uh huh”

“Hmm, it sucks. And is completely pointless, this base reeks of sex”

“That is a little disturbing”

“But true” Violet leant her head on his shoulder and yawned. “How are the others?”

“They all emailed you back”

“I haven’t had time”

“They’re good” John pressed a kiss into her hair. “I’ll get you a laptop”

“We’ll be leaving soon”

Cam sat up. “Where to?”

“Back to the castle. We left a lot of mess back there. Everything needs to be cleaned, tidied, and the other Slayer’s need reassuring, the new order put in place”

“New order?”

Faith sighed. “Believe me I don’t want to have to start making rules but most of them have been told what to do for all their lives. A few relaxed regs will make the transition easier”

“When?”

“In the next eight hours or so. Got another meeting with O’Neill first, and Sam and Vi need a bit more rest”

“You not coming back with us Princess?”

Violet blinked at Cam. “Not yet”

“Will you ever?”

“Maybe. Definitely if you need my help”

“No sworn enemies at the moment”

“Good, I don’t think I could even get McKay on his back right about now”

John snorted. “I’m so telling him that when I get home”

“He’ll make you sleep on the couch”

Faith raised a brow. “McKay hot too?”

“Yes”

“You think he’s hot?” John looked at the top of her head.

“Of course. Especially when he’s mad”

“Is that why you used to piss him off so much?”

“Yes”

“Huh, me too”

 

Violet curled into where Faith had been and tried to find sleep but it seemed she had passed the point of exhaustion and was now floating somewhere between nervous energy and insanity. Pulling the blankets tighter around herself she shivered slightly. The other Slayer had been producing some nice body heat but now she was sat in a meeting with O’Neill.

“I’ve gotta go Kitten, if you can’t sleep go find your boy. He’ll keep you warm”

“Not mine”

“The way he was looking at you in that meeting, he’s all yours”

“No”

“Yes, and stop being stubborn. I’ll be back soon” Faith dropped a quick kiss and then there’d been a flash of light as the door had opened until she was once again enveloped in darkness.

She sighed as the Wolf reared up behind her closed lids. That image was going to take a while to leave her. Even with most of their power stripped they’d still been so strong, so fast, their rage driving them on. Violet traced the line that ran down and curved under her left breast, that had been too close. She shivered again. Violet was just about to give up and make another coffee when there was the brief light as the door was opened. She heard boots being toed off and relaxed, looking forward to being warm again.

She tensed when the body that slid in next to hers didn’t smell like Faith at all. A heavy arm was slung over her waist, warmth moulding itself to her back and legs. “Just relax baby, get some sleep” Violet surrounded herself with his scent and let her eyes slide shut. It had been a long year and she deserved this, if only for a few hours.

 

“Still going huh?” John slid into the seat opposite Faith.

She smiled tiredly. “Yeah, counting down the minutes til we’re home”

“Just go crash back with Vi”

“I..”

Cam took a seat. “Seen Dean?”

“I sent him to Violet”

They looked at her. “Uh, why?”

“Cause she needs sleep and she won’t achieve it alone. And I had a meet with your General”

“Um ok” John frowned. “Why Winchester?”

“His presence will comfort her”

They gaped at her slightly then Cam narrowed his gaze. “I’ll fucking kill him”

“And then Vi will kill you” Faith smirked at them. “It’s been a long time since you’ve seen her. She’s different, even from when I first met her”

“Yeah, well he hasn’t seen her for a while either”

Faith raised a brow. “Are you sure?”

John pursed his lips in thought. “When he came back to Earth to meet with Sam. Sly bastard”

Cam snorted. “And he kept it quiet, a Christmas miracle”

“Please, he was probably just worried that Ronan would disembowel him on the spot”

“Who’s Ronan?”

“He’s taken”

“Damn” Faith took a sip of coffee. “Ah, he’s with Teyla”

“How do you know that?!”

“Violet told me about Teyla. She sounds…fascinating”

“She does?”

“Oh yes, I hope to meet her one day so I can thank her”

“You do?”

“Umhmm. It was her that opened Violet up to the many exciting possibilities of life”

“She did?”

“Oh yes”

“Um” Cam shifted. “As in uh…”

“Yep”

“Well fuck me”

“I’m a little tired right now but maybe another time thanks”

John grinned as his friend choked on his coffee. God he’d missed being around a Slayer, and he couldn’t wait to introduce his husband to Faith.

 

In the dark Dean’s fingers found the slightly raised skin where the scar ran down her chest. She stirred slightly in his arms. “How’d you get this Slayer?”

She yawned quietly. “The Wolf”

“It was bad?”

“Umhmm”

“Shit”

“I lived, it will fade quickly”

Sliding a hand under the bottom of her tee he rubbed soft circles over her stomach. “You’re not coming back are you?”

“Not today, but maybe soon”

“You’re second in command of a huge organisation”

“Umhmm. But I will not be needed forever. Just until the others have learnt to live independently”

He licked his lips nervously. “What if I asked you to?”

“Asked me what?”

“To come back with me”

“Oh, why?”

“Why?”

“Yes”

“Um, I..” He sighed. “I’m not sure”

“Ask me again when you are”

“Still annoying” He nuzzled into the back of her neck. “Still hot too”

“I look like shit”

Dean snorted quietly. “Its dark. Hey!”

“That was asked for”

“We still need to work on some of your wording”

“Faith has taught me many interesting things”

“Yeah, I bet she has” He ran a hand down her side, gliding over the cotton of her tee then finding smooth bare skin. “You always sleep half-naked with your fellow Slayers?”

“Yes”

“Oh, wow. Can I join you?”

“No”

“Spoilsport”

“John has asked me to tape it next time”

Dean growled quietly. “Don’t even think about it” He slid his hand back up, running a finger across the top of her panties. “So I’m not your last anymore?”

“Faith is a little handsy but you’re still my last”

“Handsy?”

“Umhmm”

“I’m not sure wether to be pissed or turned on”

“You appear to be going for turned on” Violet undulated gently over his hardening dick.

“Yeah” He sighed. “Look Vi, I haven’t been um…”

“I never asked you to be”

“Yeah” He snaked his hand up under the material towards her breasts. “But I can be, if you can find a way to call in more often than once a year”

“It would be unfair of me to say yes. I still have much to do”

Dean frowned as he felt her ribs under his fingers. “You need to rest, and eat. Jesus, when did you last have a proper meal?”

Violet pushed his hand away. “I am fine”

“Baby I mean it” He replaced his hand. “Don’t worry, you’re still hot as hell, but you’ve lost shit loads of weight”

“Dean…”

“Just promise me you’ll get back to full fitness before running off into battle again ok?”

She huffed quietly. “No”

“Violet..”

“Fine. Can I get sex now, its been a year?”

“So romantic”

“You would prefer romance? We could snuggle more”

“Um, no thanks” Dean gently ran his thumb over a nipple. “You sure you’re ok?”

“Yes” Violet squirmed back against him making his dick twitch.

“Cut that out” 

“No” 

Then his world flipped and he was on his back. “No using Slayer strength”

“You were not complying” She blinked down sleepily at him, the image of her slightly blurred by the darkness of the room.

“You’re still tired”

Rolling her eyes Violet leant down, pressing her lips against his, tongue running over seeking permission. Apparently he liked it when she took control, he was nearly fully hard now and getting a little warm in his t-shirt and BDU pants. Opening up and letting her take the lead in the kiss Dean slid his fingers into the slightly tangled waves of her hair, gently working them through. He moaned quietly, she was really good at this.

She must have taken that as her cue because she backed away and smoothly pulled his top over his head without him barely moving. There were obviously far more benefits of sex with a Slayer than the more blatant ones. And then her mouth was running down his throat, back up so her tongue could flick behind his ear, and then trailing over his shoulder, down across his chest. As his nipples were treated to warm, wet gentle suction he let his eyes slide shut and his body relax. 

He snapped them open again as cool air was blown over them before her tongue resumed its path down, tracing the outline of his muscles, circling his navel, running a slick stripe across the top of his pants. “Uh..”

“Be quiet Dean” Then his belt and fly were quickly flicked open and he groaned as his pants and boxers were yanked down and she caught the head of his dick in her mouth as it sprang free.

“Shit” He fisted the sheets as she slid her lips halfway down his length and hummed around him. Applying light suction she pulled back, swirling her tongue around the head before sliding back down, taking all of him in this time. He slipped down her throat and tried to remember to breath. “Damn baby, so good”

Humming again Violet made sure her lips were tightly closed around him, pushing the flat of her tongue against the underside of his dick and swallowing around his tip. Dean groaned again, how the hell did she know how to do this! “Fuck, so good” He felt himself twitch against her tongue and a little dribble of pre-cum ran down her throat. Tilting her head slightly she released him and slid her mouth back along him, tongue running gentle swirls over the velvet skin.

As she slid up and down him, one of his hands bunched up into her hair and Dean tried not to thrust. Everything she did was driving him crazy. He slipped back down her throat, another swallow that felt like warm wet pussy surrounding him. “God, baby” Violet moaned around him, vibrations travelling up his dick making his balls tighten even more. Then it was back to the hot suction, pressure going from nearly painful to barely there, fingers stroking over his balls, and down to press on the outside of his prostate. 

His climax was embarrassingly close and he tightened the grip in her hair. “Vi, shit stop”. But she just took him back down and swallowed again moaning as best she could as he shot ribbons of cum down her throat. “Shit” He ran a shaky hand through his hair, muscles aching from the tension brought on by his orgasm. And then he realised he was still in her mouth, she was just letting his dick sit on her tongue.

“Let go baby”

She flicked her gaze up, eyes shining in amusement through the dark and her tongue gently ran over him. “Vi..” Dean swallowed as she began to lightly massage his balls, sometimes moving to rub small circles below them. He felt himself twitch. There was another light swirl of tongue and he twitched again. She was making him hard again. Dean didn’t know wether to be grateful or pissed. He settled for grateful as she let him swell in her mouth, gently sucking as he slipped back down her throat. He licked his lips waiting for her to swallow around him but instead hissed as cool air finally hit his wet dick.

Crawling back up his body Violet pulled off her own top and slid herself down onto him in one movement. He closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath. She was still so tight, and so wet, she obviously hadn’t been faking her enjoyment of sucking him off. And she obviously hadn’t had sex since he’d taken her virginity. Violet was still his, only his. He moaned quietly at the thought as she began to move slowly up and down, never letting him slide too far out of her.

Dean pulled her down to take a nipple into his mouth and she rippled around him. He hummed, he must remember that this was something she really enjoyed. Knowing he wouldn’t last too long after just receiving an awesome blow job he upped his attentions on her breasts, slipping a hand between her legs to circle over her clit. Violet let out a little sigh and her movements sped up.

He let her set the pace until he felt the stirring of another orgasm then released her breasts. Moving her hand to replace his he gripped her hips and raised her slightly before thrusting up. As her head tipped back, eyes sliding shut, fingers pressing into her own sex, Violet breathed his name and pulsed around him. Slamming up into her one final time he growled as he came.

She stretched out then curled back up into his side. “Hmm, better”

“I agree, and where the fuck did you learn to do that?”

“I study”

“Study” Little flashes of her taking notes whilst watching porn came into his mind. “Yeah, don’t think I need to know”

“Are you sure? I could show you next time if you want?”

“Show me?”

“Um hmm”

If he hadn’t just gotten laid, twice, he was pretty sure he’d be hard again. “What happened to you?”

“I was freed”

Dean turned onto his side to face her tipping her head up for a quick kiss. “You freed yourself”

“Partly” She buried closer, letting him enjoy a longer lazy kiss before pulling away. “I have to shower. We’ll be going soon”

He sighed and rolled over her, looking down into still slightly glazed green. “We’re not ready for you to come back with me, I understand. But you’re mine, you hear me?”

She looked at him curiously then nodded. “Yes”

“No more wandering hands from Faith or anyone else”

“Ok”

“And I’ll stick to looking only”

“You will?”

“Yes”

“Oh”

 

Six weeks later.

John and Cam watched the gate shut down after SGA-2 had left for their mission. John raised a brow. “You think Winchester is getting a little..tense?”

“Frustrated more like. Serves him right”

“You need to get over this Cameron. And he’s staying loyal, despite the fact its making him pissy”

“Pissy?! He made Dr Charlton cry yesterday”

“The man’s an arse”

“Thats no excuse John and you know it” Cam raised a brow.

“I’m sorry but I don’t see the problem. You’re grumpy when you’re not getting laid too”

“Hey!”

“And thats your fault. You’re lucky she didn’t kidnap you and strap a bomb to your arse”

One of the marines on security coughed. Cam turned and glared. “Pardon?”

They all looked at each other. “Um, no one said anything Sir”

“You know I can tell when you’re lying”

“You can Sir?”

“Yes, you call me Sir”

John snorted. “God help us if any other member of authority tried to take charge here”

“We’d just tell them to piss off Sir”

“Your loyalty is overwhelming Harris”

“Kiss arse” Cam smirked at the Lieutenant.

“Bite me Sir”

They frowned as Harris’ eyes widened and he lifted his weapon, gesturing behind them. Turning both Colonel’s unclipped their Beretta’s as a bright green light began to grow until it stood over six-foot high and wide, swirling into itself. “Shit”

They relaxed as the first figure stepped through. “Jesus Slayer, you couldn’t have used the front door?” Cam gestured to the gate.

Violet smiled. “I did not wish to journey to the mountain. Dr Jackson keeps asking long and complicated questions”

John snorted. “Welcome home sweetheart”

“Thank you, buts its a short visit. I want to see everyone” She tilted her head. “And make sure my boyfriend isn’t waging some kind of killing spree”

“Its a close thing”

“What’s a close thing?” Faith stepped next to her. “And why are there lots of men pointing guns at me?”

John turned and waved a hand at the marines. “You can relax guys. She’s with Vi”

Faith sighed. “Unfortunately not, Winchester stole her right out from under me”

“And so it begins again” Cam rolled his eyes. “Try not to cause complete chaos while you’re here”

The Slayer’s widened their eyes. Violet pointed at herself. “What, me?”

“Yes you” 

John snorted again. “Come on sweetheart, McKay’s still pissed he didn’t get to see you. You coming Mitch?”

“No. Stupid meetings”

“How professional”

Cam flipped him off. “I’ll see you at dinner”

“Sure” John watched the last of the green light flicker and disappear. “That’s pretty cool. Might come in handy”

“Hands off Colonel” Faith grinned at him. “That’s ours”

“Spoilsport” He turned to Violet. “Dean’s just left, won’t be back til the evening”

“Thats fine. I want to catch up with everyone anyway”

 

Rodney muttered to himself and made another note on the now rather lengthy list in front of him. Sometimes he wished he just shot things for a living.

“Hey baby, got a present for you”

“John I am not..” He turned to scowl at his husband and then gaped silently.

“Hello Rodney” She smiled at him.

He regrouped. “Hello Rodney! Really?! Do you know what you’ve put…”

“Rodney!” John raised a brow. “Be nice. She’s not here long, and she can still kill you with terrifying ease”

“I don’t…hey!” He squirmed in her arms. “Put me down you crazy arse Slayer!”

Feeling his feet touch the ground again a kiss was planted on his cheek. “I’m sorry” Violet smiled sheepishly at him. “And I missed you”

He struggled with himself and then relented. “Quit the hangdog look Vi, its unattractive”

“I have found it most effective”

Someone snorted by the door and he looked over. “Uh..”

The rather stunning brunette grinned. “Hi, I’m Faith”

“Ah, the lost cat?”

“Actually it was pu..”

“Faith!” Violet glared at her. “No”

John grinned. “I vote we keep them”

“You would” Rodney huffed. 

“You’re right”

Violet looked at her fellow Slayer. “I am?”

“Yeah, he’s hot when he’s mad”

“Um, I am?”

John smirked at him. “Told you”

Faith pushed off the door. “I’ll leave you to it Kitten. If Sheppard doesn’t mind giving me the tour I’ll meet your friends later”

“You sure?”

“Of course”

Rodney pointed to her. “Try not to break him, or lose him, despite his increasing age he still has his uses”

She grinned as Sheppard flipped off his husband and dragged her out the lab.

“Your husbands pretty awesome”

“Yeah, I know”

Rodney watched her take a seat on his couch, curling up in the same spot she always used to. She looked around curiously. He sighed and poured her a coffee, her brow raised as it was offered along with a chocolate bar.

He shrugged. “You look like you could use it Slayer”

“Oh dear” Violet took them from him. “I have gained a little weight, I was hoping it would show more”

“You’ve gained weight?”

“Yes”

“Well then I’d hate to have seen what you looked like before”

She nodded. “It was a…difficult time” She sighed. “Perhaps he shall see the difference”

“Winchester?”

“Yes. I assured him that I would make the effort to return to full strength”

“Good”

She tilted her head questioningly.

“He cares, and you listened. I had my doubts”

“Along with others. I believe there were ‘words’ when Cameron and John found out”

Rodney snorted. “Oh yeah, wish I’d been there. Why him?”

“Why John?”

“Right, I see” He propped himself against his work table. “In six weeks you should have recovered fully, what’s going on there?”

“We are very busy”

“Violet…” He raised a brow. “…you have learnt to lie quite well but we are good friends. I can tell”

She took a sip of coffee. “I fear we shall have to leave the castle”

“Why?”

“The Council placed many things throughout the building and grounds to safeguard their knowledge and power. Three of them have already been triggered during our clean-up. We nearly lost a Slayer to the last one, as it is she may not see again”

“Shit”

“Indeed” Violet took another sip. “We are also being subjected to many visits from their old allies. Some have been persuaded to work alongside us, others to walk away but there are a few who oppose us”

“You took out the two most powerful organisations in your world within a week of each other. You can’t handle these others?”

“We can but we do not wish to. Slayer’s try not to take human lives, it can twist us into something as horrifying as the things we fight” Another sip. “There are also the other Slayer’s to reassure, reassign, and we need to decide what to do with the ones who will never understand our actions”

“Some are against you, after everything you did?”

“We tore apart their world Rodney, took the only people they have ever known and trusted from them. There are not many of them, a dozen if that, but they are still Slayer’s, still strong”

“You’re fighting other Slayer’s?”

“Yes”

“Just stay here Vi, you’ve done what you set out to do”

“And now I must calm the storm that I have created. It will be done eventually” She smiled. “And then I shall come home”

 

As the door slid open Violet was yanked inside, face crushed into a rather hard chest. She shoved at him. “Ronan, I need air”

Stepping back he grinned at her. “We have missed you”

“And I have missed you too” Violet smiled as she greeted Teyla in the Athosian manner before being pulled into another hug.

“It is so good to see you back Violet”

“I can’t stay this time, I’m sorry. But soon”

“Your work is not finished?”

“The dangerous part is, now it’s the boring stuff. Which always takes longer”

Teyla nodded. “I understand” She took her hand. “Please, will you meet my son?”

“I would be honoured”

Standing at the crib, Teyla’s hand in hers and Ronan at her back, Violet ran a gentle finger over the baby’s cheek. “He is beautiful Teyla” She whispered.

“Thank you. We think so”

“You shall have much to do with another child also”

Ronan chuckled and wrapped his arms round her waist. “No telling yet Little One”

“My lips are sealed”

 

Sarah sighed at her friend. “Ange, I said go left. No wonder you’re always covered in bruises”

Dr Spencer sighed. “I know, I’m sorry” She swung the Bantos and one flew out her hand. “God, I’m never gonna get this”

“Anything is possible Dr Spencer”

The few marines gathered at the end of the sparring room looked up at a woman’s squeal and grinned at each other as Violet was engulfed by two hot women in lycra. They loved this city, and now the Slayer was back.

“Not for good” Violet struggled out of their grasp. She raised her voice and looked over to the other side of the room. “Not for good!”

One of the marines stood up. “Will you stay if we can take you down?!”

She raised a brow. “Yes!”

The rest of them joined the one who yelled and picked up their Bantos, moving to circle her. Sarah chucked Violet her sticks. “Try not to break them Vi, Mitchell’s pissy enough as it is”

One of the men snorted and went in for a blow, which was blocked, sending shockwaves up his arm. The Slayer tilted her head. “Why?”

Another marine went down and rolled to his feet.

“He screwed up with Cadman”

“Laura?” Violet hissed lightly and avenged the blow by sending the marine halfway across the room.

“Yep”

“And he’s still alive?”

“Just”

 

“Didn’t think we’d see you this evening Slayer” John smirked at her over his dinner.

“I wished to speak with Cameron, and he has been impressively evasive” Violet raised a brow at the other man.

Cam shifted. “I’ve been busy”

“You have been hiding Cameron, because you know that I know”

John shared a grin with his husband.

“Um, what?”

“I am most displeased Cameron”

“Will you stop using my name like that!”

“It was not something I expected from you. However I am sure Dean would prefer I didn’t spend the majority of the evening with you”

“Oh God”

“Therefore I have asked Faith to meet with you later”

“Now, you..hang on, what?” Cam joined the other two in gaping at her slightly.

“I have told her what needs to be done”

“Oh God”

Violet stood and nodded. “Enjoy your evening”

They watched her leave the mess. Rodney cleared his throat. “That was possibly one of her more bizarre conversations”

John snorted. “I just want to know what Faith’s going to do Cam”

“Shut up Shep” Cam glared at him. “She’s not gonna do anything to me, Violet can’t just come back here and…”

“Colonel Mitchell” Faith grinned down at him. “Time to go”

“No”

“I will carry you Colonel”

“You will not”

She smirked back at him. “I really will”

John watched his old friend being dragged through the mess by a ninety-pound woman and grinned. 

“Why the smug face Colonel?”

“Um, you did just see what happened right?”

“You are a child”

“Love you too”

Rodney rolled his eyes. “So, I’ve been thinking..”

“Uh oh”

“Hey!” He glared at his husband. “You notice how tired Vi looks?”

“Yep, Faith too. They don’t look much better than when we saw them last, just minus the bruises” John pushed his plate back. “Dean’s gonna go nuts”

“Yeah, right before she punches him”

John snorted.

“Anyway. Apparently its cause they’re having a few problems back at the castle, which is something I thought I would never say” Rodney frowned slightly then shrugged. “And there’s all these very suitable planets around here, with gates”

“Baby, are you suggesting we move all the Slayer’s, plus Dean’s brother, out to Pegasus and give them a planet?”

“Pretty much”

“I love you”

Rodney flipped him off.

“But Vi would never go for it”

“Yeah, I’m not stupid John, it’ll take some planning but I think we could kind of make it happen”

“Make it happen?”

“Yeah, I mean I’m a genius right? And you lot have half decent black ops”

“You know I can always tell when you’re after sex cause you start insulting me”

“Shut up Colonel”

“And calling me Colonel” John smirked at him.

“For God’s sake how old are you?”

“In my head? About twenty-one”

 

Lieutenant Colonel Winchester dropped his jacket on the chair and sent an order for his shower to start. Shedding the rest of his clothes he sniffed his t-shirt and pulled a face before hurling it at the laundry basket. That bloody Priestess had refused to get the hint and had draped herself over him at every possible opportunity. Her perfume had made him feel a little ill for which he was grateful, at least it distracted him from the warm soft body pressed against his. 

He’d gone without for longer but not when he had a hot, willing girlfriend. He was pretty sure he should be getting laid more rather than less. Running a hand over his face Dean padded into his bathroom and stepped under the hot spray, groaning. A quick shower then he’d hunt down Sheppard, his CO had said something about Rodney working tonight so they could grab a movie and some beers. The gateroom had been surprisingly empty of authority figures. 

Soaping himself up trying to get rid of the smell of the over-friendly Priestess he ran his hand over his dick and licked his lips thoughtfully. Grabbing the shower gel and dispensing a bit more he replaced his hand and stroked slowly, closing his eyes, bringing up images of smooth tanned skin, dark violet waves, soft full lips wrapped around his dick. He moaned quietly and increased the pressure, speeding up his movements. No need to mess about tonight.

“You started without me?”

Dean froze, trying to figure out if he’d imagined the voice.

“Would you like me to leave you two alone?”

He spun slowly. She was propped against the shower door, hair pulled over one shoulder, white satin skimming over her breasts, nipples prominent under the thin material. His gaze slid down to where the nightie ended, the white contrasting wonderfully with her tanned thighs, pussy barely hidden due to it’s length. He growled quietly and released his dick. “Come here”

Violet stepped in and stopped in front of him. Splashes of hot water turning the satin see-through where it hit, making it stick to her skin. Dean ran his hands down her, soaking the nightie more, until it was plastered to her, every contour of her body showing through. Her nipples became even more visible as his thumbs brushed over them. Going to his knees he pushed the sodden material up and licked his lips. She was always bare, and smooth. Hooking one of her knees over his shoulder, confident in her balance, he leant forward and ran a long slick stripe over her.

He heard a faint sigh over the running water and her hands slipped into his short hair. “Hm, yes please”

Ignoring his now very frustrated dick Dean gave a quick grin at her request and returned his mouth to her. This position couldn’t give him as much access as he liked but it would do for now. They had plenty of time, there was no way she was leaving his bed until morning. Gently sucking on her clit and sliding two fingers inside of her he was rewarded with a rush of wetness and he groaned against her. He’d waited long enough.

Pulling out he stood and pushed her against the wall of his shower, tongue forcing its way into her mouth, hands braced either side of her head. Violet whimpered and gripped his shoulders, using her hold to raise her legs and wrap them around his waist. Dean gave a swift prayer of thanks for Slayer strength then pressed her further into the wall, one hand moving to support her arse, and pushed his way in. 

He moaned along with her then started thrusting hard and fast, knowing she could take the force of being slammed against the hard surface repeatedly. He broke the kiss as her fingernails dug into his skin and buried his face in her neck, chasing his own pleasure and hoping to hell she’d follow him. Dean couldn’t think of anything else now except for getting to cum inside her.

His name was ground out by his ear and he moaned in response to the pulsating muscles caressing his length. He felt his stomach coil and his balls tighten even further. He placed his lips against her ear. “Cum with me baby” Her head thumped back against the wall as her legs tightened around him, fingers digging into his shoulders. Dean pushed her down onto him and cursed as every last drop was pulled from him.

 

A couple of hours later, sated and more relaxed than he’d been in a month, Dean watched her from the bed as she prepared them a hot drink. Violet had pulled on a pair of women’s boxers and a tight vest, he frowned. She still looked a lot smaller than when she’d first stepped through the gate all those months ago and the dark circles were still present, if a little faded. The scar down her chest was almost white now, and thinner than the angry red line he’d seen when they were last together but he was sure it should be gone completely. Despite the amount of battles she’d been involved in since becoming a fully active Slayer he hadn’t seen any sign of another mark on her skin.

She turned and raised a brow at his perusal of her body. “You have not seen enough?”

He rolled his eyes. “You’re still not eating, or sleeping”

“Yes I am”

“Not enough”

“I am quite capable of taking care of myself”

“It doesn’t look like it Slayer”

“You find me displeasing?”

“Cut that shit out Violet, you know what I mean”

She placed their drinks on the small table by the bed. “I have been busy, that is all”

Dean clenched his jaw and wrapped a hand around her wrist, keeping her standing by the side of him. “You are lying”

“I am?”

“Yes, and pissing me off”

“I apologise”

“Damn it Vi, will you stop with this shit. You don’t speak like this anymore”

“I don’t?”

He sighed and released her, not that his grip would have held her if she didn’t want it to. “No. And you’ve also gotten a lot better at lying, however I can tell you know”

“I shall be sure to remember” She padded round the bed and slid in under the covers.

Pulling her in closer Dean ran his fingers down her side before passing her a mug. “I just worry baby ok? Is everything alright back home?” 

“It is improving”

“Improving?”

“Umhmm” She took a sip of her drink.

“Why don’t you stay a bit longer? Get back on track”

“I can not be away for too long. Especially as Faith is also absent”

“Faith’s here?”

“Yes”

“Why?”

“She wished to meet my friends, and see the city”

“And what is she up to while you’re in my bed Slayer?”

“Helping Colonel Mitchell with his problem”

“Um..”

“Since my return many have told me of his more uh, pissy state”

Dean snorted. “What have you done Violet?”

“Ensured he will get what he needs”

“Oh God”

“It will create a better working environment yes?”

“You’re insane”

“Thank you” 

He rolled his eyes again and tipped her head, pressing a quick kiss to her lips. “Now, tell me what’s going on back home”

“Do I have to?”

“Yes”

“You are very bossy, and nosey”

“Get used to it baby”

 

Cam started to struggle in the iron clad grip as they drew nearer to the sparring room. “Let go dammit”

“I don’t think so Colonel”

A couple of marines grinned at him as they passed them. “Yeah, thanks for the assistance guys!”

“Sorry Sir, she’s a Slayer, we’re not suicidal”

“You’re fired!” He yelled at them as he was yanked inside the gym, door clicking locked behind him. “What the..?” He made a rather embarrassing strangled noise as he was shoved against the wall and forcefully kissed, strong tongue pushing into his mouth, soft body pinning him there that was so much more powerful than it should be. He fought down the groan as she stepped back, releasing him. Then gaped as Faith started to shed clothing. “Holy shit, what are you doing?”

“I believe nudity helps Colonel” She grinned and yanked her vest top over her head.

“Now, wait, what the…” He trailed off as her fly was zipped open and her fingers slid into her waistband. Cam blinked stupidly. “We’re not uh, sparring?”

“We can if you want but I’d still prefer less clothing” She started to shimmy down her tight leather pants.

“Wait” He cleared his throat. “Just wait, what the hell is going on?”

“You’re very talky aren’t you?”

“Talky?”

“We can do that after if you want” Faith shoved her pants down the rest of the way, kicking them over her feet. He hadn’t even seen her take her boots and socks off. He looked at her, all cool confidence, stood before him in red lace underwear. He swallowed.

“Screw it” Cam slid his jacket off and pulled his tee over his head. Sure hands reached over and flicked open his BDU pants.

“Actually I’d prefer it if you screwed me” Faith smiled up at him and pulled his pants and boxers down. “Or I can screw you, whatever you want”

“I..” And then his brain short circuited as his dick was engulfed by warm and wet. He moaned and leant back against the wall. This woman did not mess around, there were no teasing licks, no gentle swirls, just exquisite suction. “Shit” She hummed and took all of him down. “Shit” Then his dick was hitting cool air and he was turned before being basically tackled to the floor.

Faith grinned down and slid herself onto him, unhooking her bra at the same damn time. His fingers pressed against the floor of the gym and he twitched under her as strong muscles clenched around his dick. “Fuck”

“Hmm, we are strong” She leant over him, hands braced either side of his head. “Everywhere”

“Yeah” His voice sounded deeper, accent thick. Cam brought his hands up to run gun calloused fingers over her nipples. She sighed and started to move, raising up until he sat just inside her before sliding back down, smooth controlled movements, making sure he felt every bump and ridge inside of her. He pinched lightly then made slight rolling movements with his fingers and she sped up, taking him in with more force.

He so desperately wanted to roll them so she was under him but his booted feet were still tangled in his pants and he was pretty sure that she wasn’t going to let him go anywhere. Cam moaned and dropped her breasts, gripping her hips, trying to thrust up into her and then his world flipped. He looked down at her and grinned. “Thanks”

Faith did a half shrug. “Whatever you want”

He rolled his eyes then lowered his head, initiating a slightly gentler kiss than hers had been before propping himself up as best he could with his feet still out of action. Smooth legs ran up his sides until her feet locked at his shoulder blades. Licking his lips he decided to go with her way of thinking and set as quick and strong a pace as he could. As Faith’s lips parted slightly and her eyes slid shut Cam chased down his own climax. Slamming into her he groaned. Yeah, he’d really needed this.

 

He blinked up at the ceiling, unsure as to how long he’d been lying on the sparring room floor, but guessing by the twinge in his thigh it had been too long. Soft fingers were tracing patterns through his chest hair. “So, um, why the gym?”

“Don’t know where your room is”

“You could have asked”

“I prefer the element of surprise, and not so much talking”

“Yeah, I got that”

Faith sat up and shook her hair into some kind of normalcy. “Feel better?”

He thought. “Actually, yeah”

She snorted. “You’re welcome”

Cam huffed as his pants hit his chest and she was standing, pulling on her own. “I’m not sure this is what Vi had in mind though?”

“She was quite clear”

He gaped at her. “Really?”

“Yep” Faith smirked. “And she’s lucky you’re cute”

“I am not cute”

“If you say so”

He eyed her as she slipped her leather jacket back on. “Am I cute enough to get to do it again?”

“Maybe”

“Good enough”

 

The next morning.

Lieutenant Cadman opened her door and squealed. “Oh my God, you are back! I wasn’t allowed to come find you last night”

“Winchester would have shot you if you’d interrupted” 

Violet smiled over her friends shoulder at James. “Unfortunately this is probably correct”

He snorted. “Good to see you Vi, how long you here for?”

“We return this evening”

Laura stepped back from their hug and frowned. “Why?”

“There is still much to be done”

“You look in need of a vacation”

“So many have said. Soon” Violet smiled. “Am I now interrupting?”

“Nope” Laura grinned at Lieutenant Markham. “He was just leaving”

He rolled his eyes. “Used and abused”

“You love it”

“Before you go this is for you” Violet held out a bag. “A thank you for your help before”

“Not necessary”

“Take it or I’ll beat you up”

Laura snorted.

He hooked his fingers under the straps of the duffle and unzipped it. “Wow, thank you”

“You are welcome”

“Whatcha get?” Laura tried to peer over his shoulder.

“The last two seasons”

“Great, no sex for me for a month”

“I’ll try and fit you in” He grinned and dropped a quick kiss before turning to Violet. “Come find me before you go. We’re on base today”

“Of course James”

As soon as the door slid shut Laura dragged her over to the couch. “Sit, I’ll make tea, coffee?”

“Oh, tea please if you have it”

“Of course”

Violet sat and curled her legs under her. “So, I have a confession to make”

“This cannot be good” Laura turned and raised a brow.

“I have gotten Colonel Mitchell laid”

She gaped at her friend. “Uh…”

“It was not something I would have done usually but I was assured you are very happy with James. He is a good man”

“Um..”

“As is Cameron of course, but you were not suited”

“You can say that again” Laura pointed at her. “But don’t”

Violet smiled. “It appears he has been a little, tetchy, since you parted ways?”

“Oh yeah, you can say that again too”

The Slayer nodded. “This should be rectified”

Laura thoughtfully stirred their tea. “We weren’t suited but he was an arse”

“I have pointed this out to him but we cannot linger on things that are passed”

“True” She handed Violet her tea. “I’m not pissed”

“Good”

“Although maybe a little surprised”

“Why?”

“He’s wary of others on base now”

Violet nodded. “Faith has very much enjoyed her visit”

Laura snorted. “I have missed you”

“And I you” Violet took a sip of tea. “Now, please tell me what else I have missed. And about your new man”

 

Two months later.

Full Bird Colonel Sheppard took a deep breath to try to ease the nausea and unwrapped his now white fingers from the arms of his chair. It wasn’t like he hadn’t been expecting this but to sit through it had left him shaken to his core. He stood.

“General O’Neill it has been an honour to serve under your command, also to have had command over the fine men and women of Atlantis. They’re courage, intelligence and sheer bloody refusal to roll over and die has had me in awe since the day I met them. I accept your offer of early retirement and thank you for all you have done for me, and all that you have tried to do. I shall not return to the city, nor shall I remain here another moment. My husband will bring my belongings when he returns tomorrow. Good luck Sir”

Ripping off the kind of salute that would have had his training Sergeant weeping with pride he turned on his heels and left the room. As he rode the elevator John slipped his tags from his neck, dropping them into his pocket, and unclipped his ID badge. A moment later he was placing it on the desk in front of him and signing out of the mountain for the final time. The Lieutenant on duty cleared his throat.

“Good luck Colonel. You were the best damn CO I ever had, nothing’ll change that”

John looked up at a familiar face. He swallowed. “Thank you Jackson. They got you on doorman duty?”

“I may have inadvertently set fire to the gateroom Sir. And Landry was in it at the time”

John snorted. “Drop the Sir, you never bloody used it before”

“I should have Sir” Lieutenant Jackson saluted. “Hope to see you back one day Sheppard”

He nodded. “Try to stay out of trouble. at least when Landry’s around” Walking away he felt the first stab of anger since he’d stepped through the gate. Getting into his car, which he must thank David for having waiting for him, John Sheppard slammed the door shut and started the engine. Allowing it’s purr to calm his nerves for a minute he drove away, absolutely not pulling off with a wheel spin for the benefit of the still watching marine.

 

General Jack O’Neill looked at the others in the room as they stared at the door which Colonel Sheppard had just quietly closed behind him.

“Well gentlemen, I believe congratulations are in order. You have managed to remove from command a man who is not only the best damn pilot I have ever flown with but one who is also good, honourable, intelligent and a fucking amazing CO. In the process losing his genius husband who has pretty much kept that city afloat since day one. If I didn’t think you would put a complete moron in charge here I’d be telling you where to shove your job right about now”

One of them managed to gather themselves together. “Now General..”

“Don’t you dare ‘now General’ me. You’d better hope and pray that Colonel Mitchell and Lieutenant Colonel Winchester choose to stay in Pegasus, and that Dean accepts command of the military because if you lose them too the whole thing will be a complete fucking mess”

He stood. “Now, if you’ll excuse me I’m meeting an ex-Air Force Colonel for drinks. A lot of drinks” Jack left, making sure he closed the door with the same controlled cool as John had and made his way to the elevator.

“Sir!”

He turned. “Ah Carter, coming to get drunk?”

“Yes Sir” She smiled sadly at him. “All of us if thats ok?”

“Of course, need someone to drive us home later. Last one there stays sober”

“That never works Sir”

He sighed. “Yeah, I know”

 

“Rodney…” Dean looked at Mitchell imploringly. The other man shrugged. “Rodney, please, stop throwing stuff into crates for a minute…”

The scientist turned. “They’re damn lucky I’m not throwing stuff at the windows of their precious city. After everything we have done out here, all the sacrifices, John especially….”

“Yeah, we know. We’re pissed too. Both of our letters of resignation…”

“No!” He pointed at them. “Don’t you dare fucking leave. Atlantis needs you and John doesn’t need the extra guilt”

“McKay..”

“Take the command Dean, try and keep Mitchell out of trouble, I’ve put forward my recommendations for a new CSO” He glared at them. “You leave you destroy everything we’ve worked for”

Dean nodded dumbly. “Sure, I…I’m sorry”

“Don’t be sorry, just be a good CO ok?”

“Learnt from the best” Dean grinned at him.

“Yeah”

“We’re working on who told”

“Don’t, it could compromise you”

“So could a lot of things we do” Cam raised a brow. “We’ll find out, they’ll pay”

“Cam..”

“We need to do this McKay, not just cause of you but people like that are a nasty disease in the military, prepared to turn against their own, spreading nasty rumours”

Rodney nodded and clicked shut the last case. “You know what else sucks?”

Cam snorted. “What?”

“Violet didn’t show”

“Now Rodney…” Dean pointed at him.

“No Dean, we sent her that message nearly a month ago and not a fucking word. You’re not telling me you’re not pissed?”

Dean took a deep breath, the man was hurting for God’s sake. “You know things have been mad there Rodney. She’ll make it right, she always does eventually”

“She can kiss my arse. This is not how friendships work”

Cam placed a hand on his friends arm as he growled quietly. “Now thats enough. We’re all upset, this is not how we want to leave it”

Dean shook him off, shoulders slumping a little. “No, Rodney’s right. I’d be pissed anyway seeing as how I haven’t seen her in two months but this is a whole new level for her”

“Can we not get onto this subject right now? Cam smiled sadly at them. “Please?”

“Puppy dog eyes do not work Colonel”

“I’m assured they do”

 

One week later.

Violet pointed to the man stood in front of her, sword inches from his throat. “That is mine”

His hand grasped the green pendant around his neck. “It is mine now”

She growled quietly. “Give it to me and I shall only hurt you a little”

He laughed. “Come take it my pretty”

Violet rolled her eyes and sliced through his neck. Picking up the necklace she clasped it to her chest. “Home!”

 

Colonel Mitchell tipped back in his chair. “We need to head back to MX….” There was a flash of green light and his mouth remained open, gaping at the Slayer stood on his briefing table. Covered in mud, blood dripping from the sword she held, a slightly surprised look on her face.

Violet tilted her head. “Huh, interesting. It seems my subconscious still associates home with Atlantis” 

Dean looked up at his supposed girlfriend. “What the hell?”

“Hmm?” She shook her head slightly. “Oh, right, sorry. I…” She looked over the people in the room and frowned. “Where is John?”

“Where is John?”

The marines who were being briefed shifted slightly away from the table. Their newly promoted CO had not been in the greatest of moods lately.

“Yes, has something happened?”

“Something happened?!”

“Dean, please do not shout”

“I will shout all I want! After all I am the CO now!”

The marines moved a little further away.

Violet stared at him, then at Cameron. She blinked. “He is…gone?”

“You’d know if you actually bothered to keep in touch Slayer” Dean’s voice was barely a hiss now.

“Now Colonel..”

“Shut up Mitchell”

“I…he is..dead?”

“What?!”

“Oh no” She looked at them. “I must go and see Rodney”

“Yeah good luck with that”

“He is also..gone?” A small drop of blood dripped onto the table, red stark against the white.

“Violet, will you get down from there”

“Tell me”

“We already did. You didn’t bother replying, or you ignoring us altogether now?”

“I’m confused”

“And I’m pissed! Fuck off back to your castle”

“Oh boy” Cam stood and offered a hand. “Look, theres obviously some kind of mix up going on here, just come down and we’ll talk about it” He shot Dean a look. “Calmly”

“Uh Sir?”

“Stay there Lieutenant. Just in case we need back-up”

“Can’t we get Ronan instead?”

Cam grinned at him. “Coward”

“Yes Sir”

Dean rolled his eyes.

“I shall not get down Cameron until you tell me what has been happening”

“You’re not in charge here Vi”

Ignoring Dean she raised a brow at Cam. He sighed. “Colonel Sheppard took early retirement”

“Why?”

“Because someone told”

She looked thoughtful for a second then a quiet low growl made the hair all over his body stand to attention and he swallowed. Violet’s eyes turned black. 

“Now Vi…” Dean was standing now. “Just calm down ok…”

“Calm down?” Cam closed his eyes briefly. Her voice sounded old all of a sudden, echoes of others fluttering around it’s edges. He was also very aware of the big fuck off sword she was still holding. He’d never seen her angry, he didn’t think Dean had either. The heating system began to pump freezing air into the room. Shit.

“Violet…”

“This is unacceptable” Everyone in the room was stood a couple of steps back from the table now, their breath forming small white clouds as the large windows began to ice up. The lights flickered and the door began to slide open and shut. He looked up and swallowed again, he wondered how many men had foolishly underestimated a Slayer and how many had knelt in worship in the days when they believed in Gods.

“Vi, please..” Dean reached out a hand and she turned, looking down at him, eyes dark and unseeing. 

The Slayer opened her hand, the green stone in her palm bathing the room in an eerie glow, then once again closed her fist around it. “General O’Neill” 

Cam stood, frozen to the spot. He became aware of warm air returning to the room, and of the distinct lack of pissed off Slayer. “Shit!” It had seemed that his Military Commander had been slightly quicker on the uptake and he followed Dean to the gateroom, the other man tapping his radio. 

“Chuck, dial Earth, now”

“Yes Sir”

They skidded to a stop at the control desk as the wormhole opened up. 

“Atlantis, this is an unscheduled dial-in. Please advise”

“Don’t panic, we’re fine Walter. But we need to speak with O’Neill urgently”

“Um, ok. Please wait”

They tried to stand still as the seconds ticked by.

“I’m afraid the General is in a very important meeting Colonel”

Cam’s shoulders slumped. “Who with Walter?”

“Um, the Council Sir”

“Shit”

“I’m assured he is quite well”

“Crap”

“And that you should remain there”

“We will not. I’m coming now”

“He is no longer at the mountain Sir”

“I’m gonna fucking kill her”

“I’d prefer not to pass on that message Sir”

Dean clenched his jaw.

“Ok, thank you Walter. Please ask O’Neill to notify us on his return”

“Of course Colonel Mitchell”

The gate shut down. Cam grinned at his Military Commander.

“Its not fucking funny Mitchell”

“Why not?”

“Why not?! She nearly froze us to death back there, and now she’s kidnapped a highly decorated General!”

“She’s right, you never used to shout this much”

“Its her fault!”

 

Two hours later.

“It’s Earth Sir”

“Drop the shield Chuck”

Cam ran a hand over his face as he waited for the wormhole to engage.

“Colonel Mitchell”

“General, good to hear you Sir”

“No need for panic Mitchell, always good to catch up with our partners”

“Right, of course Sir”

Dean rolled his eyes.

“”Quite a place they have there. Might consider it for my next vacation”

“Um, ok Sir”

“You should ask for the tour Mitchell. Highly enjoyable”

“Um, right Sir”

“Anyway, see you around”

He sighed. “Yes Sir”

 

“Holy shit!” Rodney tried not to drop the cup of coffee he was holding.

“Hello Rodney”

John ran into the room. “Baby you..holy shit”

“You are beginning to sound alike”

He glared at her. “Please leave, you had your chance”

“Rodney…”

“No John”

“I apologise for not being there Rodney. I’m afraid I was stuck somewhere that had no wifi, or computer’s, or concept of personal hygiene”

“Um…”

“Pylea to be exact. Not a fun place to be, especially for a human”

“Um, why are you so dirty, and holding a sword?”

“Oh, well I accidentally went from Pylea to Atlantis, where Dean shouted a lot until Cameron eventually told me what happened. I then may have gotten a little angry and kidnapped General O’Neill, taking him to the castle. When we’d had a little chat I returned him and came straight here”

“You kidnapped O’Neill?!”

“Only for a couple of hours” Violet shrugged. “Do you have more coffee? I’ve been living off dirty water and these weird orange fluffy things”

Rodney pointed. “Are you carrying any infectious diseases?”

“Baby…”

Violet grinned. “No, but I may stain your carpets, which are immaculate by the way”

John rolled his eyes. “Try living with him”

“Have you not been doing that for some time?”

“But not with carpets, or antique sofas”

“Shut up Sheppard. You can have coffee but no getting blood on the upholstery”

“As you wish” Violet placed her sword on the offered towel. “Thank you. I was sorry to hear of your retirement John”

He shrugged. “It’s taking some getting used to, but we’ll be ok. Thinking about taking a house in the Hamptons, maybe buying a plane”

“You are not buying a plane!” Rodney muttered to himself as he made another coffee. “Bloody flyboy”

John grinned at her. Violet raised a brow. “You would be happy, contented, living that life?”

“Um, maybe”

She nodded and took her coffee. “It is unfortunate that I was unaware of what was happening, perhaps there was something that I could have done…”

“Sweetheart..”

She held her hand up. “However I can do something now. The new Council is functioning well, our home is peaceful, comfortable, full of antiques…”

John snorted.

“…and we are beginning to look for people to train and guide the Slayer’s, become Watcher’s. You are both more than qualified”

Rodney gaped at her. “Uh..Watcher’s?”

“I explained their duties when I was living in the city?”

“Well yes but…”

“You would be perfect. I’m afraid the salary may not match what you were earning but the accommodation is comfortable and the food excellent. There would also be opportunities for you to still travel, explore”

They both stared at her.

“Please think about it, you are more than welcome to visit, see what it is like there” Violet placed a phone on the coffee table. “This will enable you to contact me, my number is the only one stored. I’m afraid that I cannot stay longer, I must apologise to Dean and Cameron, I lost my temper and that is not a pleasant thing to experience. I hope to see you again very soon”

She stood and wrapped her hand around the pendant sitting at her throat. “Atlantis”

They blinked at the empty air. “Holy shit”

“Yeah”

 

Dean snapped his eyes open as his bedroom was briefly filled with a soft green light. He glared at the shadow by his bed. “Don’t even fucking think about it Slayer”

“I have merely come to apologise”

“Too late”

“And explain”

“Don’t want to know Vi”

She sighed. “I have been stuck in a hell dimension called Pylea for over a month. That is why I did not know about John, why I have not been in touch”

“I think Faith may have told us”

“We agreed on a time period of six weeks before reporting anyone missing”

He sat up. “Six weeks!”

“Yes. This gives us time to get back without raising any panic”

“Six weeks with no word raises panic Vi, especially seeing as we hadn’t heard from you for nearly a month before that deadline even started counting down”

“Hmm, yes I see the problem. Perhaps we should shorten it by a couple of weeks”

Dean asked for his lights to be raised. “No deadline Vi, if this is gonna work. I need to know if you’re missing, in trouble”

“I was not in trouble, merely trapped”

“In a hell dimension?”

“Yes, although I feel my presence greatly improved it”

Dean rubbed his temples. “Baby, its been a shitty few weeks. I’m not quite up to this at the moment ok?”

“I understand. I shall leave you to rest”

“For fuck’s sake. Go and have a shower and get your arse back here” He watched her wordlessly pad across the room. “And put that damn sword down!”

Ten minutes later he shut off his lights and pulled her into his arms. She stifled a yawn. “Get some rest baby, we both need it”

Violet hummed and buried in closer.

He rolled his eyes in the dark. He’d never slept with someone who basically used him as a human electric blanket before. And until Violet he’d never been able to get to sleep with someone pressed in so close but his eyes were already growing heavy, his body relaxing into the mattress. Dean sighed quietly. He was in so much trouble.

 

The next morning.

They circled each other. “You took O’Neill to your home?”

“Yes”

He nodded and dodged a blow. “I would like to see one day Little One”

“Of course Ronan. You should bring your family”

He hissed as the stick made contact with his thigh. “I shall speak with Dean”

Violet nodded. “We shall look forward to your visit” They exchanged blows for a moment and she stepped back. “Perhaps this shall encourage him to also come and see”

“You wish for him to see your home?”

“It is something I have worked hard for. And I would like for him to have a better understanding of what keeps me away for many weeks”

Ronan held his hand up and placed both sticks in one hand. “If this is something you want you may need to vocalise your wishes Little One, otherwise it may be some time before it happens”

“I know. But I am very aware that my actions, however small, appear to have a large effect on how we work together”

“You are afraid of losing him?”

“Yes. There are other’s who would be um, easier than I”

“And he has had many of them in his bed already Slayer. You are the one who he chose to keep there”

She licked her lips then looked up as the door slid open. Her boyfriend glared at her. “I don’t appreciate waking up to an empty bed Violet. And have you eaten?”

She raised a brow at Ronan who grinned at her. 

“Violet!”

“I have yet to breakfast”

“Then I suggest you get your arse to the mess before you fuck off again. And quit talking like that!” He spun on his heels, door sliding shut behind him.

“I seem to be able to make him rather angry with much frequency”

Ronan snorted. “Go have your morning meal Little One. And may I suggest you wake him before leaving next time”

“It is all very complicated”

“You learn quickly. And I do not think you need to worry about being alone again. He cares for you very much”

“Really?”

“Yes” Ronan tipped her head up gently. “Please come and see us before you go”

Violet nodded. “Of course”

 

Placing her tray next to Colonel Mitchell’s Violet curled her legs under her and picked up her coffee. She’d raided the clothing supply closet and managed to find a pair of blue sweats and a grey tee that was only a little too small. “Good morning Cameron”

“Slayer” He raised a brow at her. “Back to normal I see”

“Yes, and I apologise Cameron. I do try not to lose my temper”

“And I now understand why” He gestured to the man opposite them. “This is Major Evan Lorne, our new 2IC”

The Major dipped his head. “Miss Rayne”

Violet tilted her head. “You were there yesterday, I must therefore apologise to you also”

He raised a brow. “You remember?”

“Not your face, but your scent is familiar”

“What have I told you about smelling people, especially strange men” Dean sat opposite her.

“Major Lorne is strange?”

“We’re coming to that conclusion”

Evan rolled his eyes at his latest CO. “I believe he means men you haven’t met before”

“Ah. But there shall always be those”

“Don’t push your luck Vi” Dean eyed her plate. “Is that it?”

“Yes”

“Baby we used to hardly be able to see you over the pile of food on your plate”

“Your sudden obsession with my nutritional intake is bothersome”

Evan grinned at Cam over his mug. The other man rolled his eyes.

Dean glared at her. “Wasn’t it you who used to bug McKay about keeping his body working at full efficiency?”

“Mine is still working very well”

“‘I’m sure it is”

“I will shoot you Major”

“Major Lorne appears to fit in very well. An excellent choice”

“I’m so glad we meet your approval”

“You’re very grumpy today” Violet smiled at him. “Would you like to go back to bed?”

Cam snorted. “Do you even need to ask?”

“I find it best, he’s so wonderfully unpredictable”

“Shut up Violet”

“As you wish” She took a bite of food and chewed thoughtfully whilst the men at the table made small talk. As comforting as it was being back in the city she must return home soon, in case John or Rodney got in touch. Also she was still a little concerned about Faith, and Dawnie wanted her to go through some research.

“Vi?”

“Slayer?” Someone poked her in the side.

“Hey!”

“Somewhere nice were we?” Dean grinned at her.

“Not really” 

He raised a brow. “Mitchell was wondering if you made any other visits yesterday?”

“Oh” She turned her options over in her head. “I went to John and Rodney”

“Really?”

“Yes, I missed much while I was gone. It was important for them to know that I had not deserted them”

“And?”

“They are very well, just the same in fact. I left them arguing over whether John could buy a plane or not”

Evan snorted. “Sounds like Sheppard”

“You know John?”

“Flew together a couple of times, along with Mitch. Of course, I’m a little younger than them”

“Bite me Ev”

“No thank you”

Violet smiled. “Then this explains your ability to fit in. It can be hard to circle to break through”

Dean eyed her thoughtfully. “So you just called in, to say hi, apologise?”

“Yes”

“Really?”

She sighed. “After speaking with O’Neill it became clear there was nothing I could do for John in terms of the programme, if I had been here I would have threatened to pull the funding but it is too late. But I have been able to offer them alternative employment”

“Alternative employment?”

“Yes”

“Oh, this can’t be good”

“Why do you presume all my idea’s are bad?” Violet raised a brow at Cameron. “Did you not enjoy my last one?”

He gaped at her slightly then snapped his mouth shut, narrowing his gaze. “Not a word”

The Major’s brows rose. “What idea?”

“Don’t you dare”

“I’ll tell you later Ev” Dean grinned at him.

“For fuck’s sake” Mitchell scowled at him.

Dean smirked back then refocused on her. “What did you offer them babe?”

“I believe him and Rodney will make excellent Watcher’s”

“Watcher’s?”

She looked at Evan. “Yes, they will guide and train the Slayer’s, eventually being assigned one who they shall watch over”

“At the castle?”

“Yes”

“They’ll live there?”

“It would be preferable” She looked at Dean. “Why?”

“Um, nothing” He shifted. “Do you have a Watcher?”

“Mine perished in the taking of the Council, he was opposed to the new order. But Giles is very knowledgable, he is there if I need something. Also Faith”

“Right” 

His two friends looked at him with interest before exchanging a glance.

 

Dean lay his head on her chest, trailed his fingers down her side. Before Violet he’d never been to bed with someone who left him feeling so calm and contented, in the past he’d already be eyeing the door, or the next possibility.

“Dean?”

“Yeah babe?”

Her fingernails dragged lightly over his shoulder. “I would like it if you came to see my home one day”

He licked his lips, his stomach suddenly feeling a little strange. “You would?”

“I have fought hard for it, and it keeps me from you for much of the time. Perhaps if you came you would understand?”

“I’m busy too Vi”

“I know” 

They lay in silence, Dean could feel something, something just out of reach. As if the universe was waiting for him to just man up and make a decision. He thought back over the times they had been apart, before they’d been nothing more than friends, back to the day she’d strolled onto his city in too much leather with a big sword strapped to her back and he’d known this girl had trouble written all over. How screwed he knew he was when he remembered Dean Winchester had a thing for girls that were trouble. 

“It doesn’t have to be now Dean, I just thought I’d say. Before I left. You could see Sam too”

He closed his eyes, frowning as she began to wiggle out from under him. He opened them again and pushed himself up so he could stare down at her. Violet waves were spread out crazily on his pillow, more tumbling round her shoulders and over her chest. He pushed those away, traced the thin white scar with his finger before placing a kiss between her breasts. “I’d be honoured Vi”

“Really?”

He looked up at her through his lashes. “Really. Just let me sort some downtime ok?”

“Ok” Violet encouraged him up and then tugged him down for a brief kiss. “Thank you”

“Whatever makes you happy baby”

“Really?” An elegant brow winged up.

“As much as I will probably regret saying it, yes. Really”

“Will it make you happy?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Can we stop talking now?”

“You suck”

“You need to stop hanging out with Sheppard”

“I like him”

“Everyone likes him, annoying bastard”

“You should try shouting less” His girlfriend smiled up at him.

“Your fault” He muttered.

“Sorry” Her legs slid up and down his sides. “Would you like more sex before I go?”

“We really need to work on your pillow talk”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was supposed to be an Epilogue to round this fic up but, as often happens, it kept evolving into something else. I may well write a second part eventually but this was supposed to be a short, hopefully, entertaining fic so I'm signing off on this one.  
> I hope all my visitors enjoyed this piece and I always welcome comments, good or bad. Thank you x


End file.
